A Love To Remember
by Babi
Summary: Post 6x15, Brooke's in a car accident that affects her recent memory. Drama with boys, Sam, Victoria and a big loss almost destroys her but she has him. The separate ways of soul mates finding their way back to love and happiness to eternity.
1. Prologue

* * *

**A Love To Remember - **

**Prologue**

* * *

_I usually don't write AN in the beginning of the chapters, first because I think is annoying, second because it sort of ruins my design for the chapters but I'll make this an exception._

_Well I couldn't help myself and write an OTH story. In fact I've been wanting for so long but I hated so much season 4 that I stopped watching and I thought Mark was so unfair to Brooke – my favorite character – and so I never was in good mood to write a Brucas story, though I read a lot of them._

_I didn't watch seasons 5 and 6 and most of season 4 BUT somehow I always watched on youtube Brooke recaps of each episode. I hated Chase, I hated Owen. They weren't the man she needed: not beautiful enough, not man enough, not smart enough, not sweet enough, they were nothing enough and then Julian came in the picture *thuds*. He is perfect, probably my favorite male character of all time (along with Alex Karev on Grey's Anatomy) and then I was happy and ready to write a OTH fic because Brooke has found the man that stood up for her._

_I don't own One Tree Hill or any of its characters – though I wish I'd own Julian in all possible ways *sighs*_

_Enjoy and review!!!

* * *

_

"What are you smiling about?" she asked giggling on his arms in her bed

"I can't help it. That was amazing. No wonder you were so popular on high school" he teased

"Excuse me" she said smiling "Sex did not make me popular. I made it popular" she completed

"Oh" he answers "Either way I am just happy to be a part of that crowd for a change" he completed

"Please, with this face" she said brushing her finger on his chin "You were probably Mr. Popular"

"You'd might be surprised" he said "Anyway, I'd wish I could say but I am already late for casting" he says kissing her

"Oh" she says in the kiss "For which character?" she asked excited fighting him to stay

* * *

Brooke entered the room where Julian would make the casting and she was surprised by the dozens of very hot shirtless actors standing there

"Oohhh. Easy girl" she sighed

"I saw that" said Julian kissing her cheek

"What?" she acted surprised

"Did you greet all the others Brookes that way?" she asked as they walked in the middle of the shirtless actors

"No man, that I save just for you. And the guy playing Whitey, who is just so cute"

"No" she said

"So do you want meet Brooke Davis?" he asked

"No" she said "Shut up, she is here?" she asked totally excited

He nods and she says she just got butterflies

"Now I'll know what people feel when they meet me for the first time" she said already lost in her own thoughts leading Julian to doesn't realize when he mouths to someone join them

"Missy this is …" he says but is cut off by the excited girl that joined them

"Brooke Davis" she says

"Yeah. Brooke this is…"

"Missy me" Brooke says also cutting him off

"I guess we made the right choice" he said laughing as the girls embraced each other totally excited and acting absolutely alike

"I want my part in the movie to be the best so anything you need me, you ask" Brooke says

"Great because I am a methodic actor so I am going to need to know your likes, your dislikes, mannerisms, basically I will glue on you until the movie starts. What do you think?" she asked

"Sounds… great" said Brooke a little surprised as Missy jumps to hug her again

"Now girls, if you excuse, I will start the casting for Nathan Scott. You… catch up" he said still surprised by their so alike ways

"I'd love to but I can't stay, I am meeting P. Sawyer for breakfast before I head to the airport. I am already late" she said and Missy frowned

"Don't worry I will meet you later" she said hugging the cheery her and walking away with Julian by her side

"Airport?" Julian asked

"Yeah, Millie went to visit her family, her mother was sick and I am getting her in the airport. Things are not great between her and Mouth"

"Okay. Drive safe" he said kissing her cheek

"See ya later" she said pecking his lips and he turned asking the actors to follow him

Brook sneaked one more time in the guys walking by her side. Some bumped on her on their way to follow Julian

"Definitely boy toy material" she sighed and slipped her hand through her neck on her way out

* * *

"So what's up with this smile?" Peyton asked as she sipped her latte

"What? Nothing?" said Brooke getting a huge piece of her pancake hoping that chewing longer will make Peyton drop the subject. She wasn't sure what to say about Julian and her sleeping together

"Come on, Brooke, how long have we known each other. Spit it"

"Hmm. Hmmm" Brooke said as her mouth was full of pancake, shaking her head and her hand in the air

"I am not buying it Brooke and I am sure it is somehow linked to a certain guy with the most irresistible grin" said Peyton smirking

"It doesn't" said Brooke with her mouth still full

"Yes, right. Did you sleep together, didn't you?"

"P. Sawyer!!!! I am a mother now"

"I can recognize your I-had-mind-blowing-sex-all-night-long look anywhere, so it is either you saying me or I asking Julian"

"You wouldn't"

"You are probably right, doesn't mean Lucas wouldn't" she said teasing Brooke "Or maybe Sam, I am sure Sam would"

"Fine" said Brooke taking a sip of her latte

"So?" Peyton asked

"So, yes, you are right. We spent the night together" said Brooke embarrassed

"And why are you blushing?" Peyton asked smirking "Brooke Davis doesn't blush just because she had a night of wild sex"

"It wasn't wild"

"He can definitely go wild, just like you" Peyton said

"It wasn't wild"

"Brooke, was it something else?" asked Peyton curious

"It was hot sex, Peyton, not wild, just hot"

"Brooke Penelope Davis, you are not falling for him, aren't you?" Peyton asked serious

"Peyton, I am a mother now, I can't have nights of hot sex, the other day Sam got us making out in the couch and now she demands to do the same"

"Brooke, that's not what I asked"

"Yes it is, you asked why I blushed. I can't do it"

"Brooke, Julian is a great guy and as I told you I can see a lot of the Julian I used to know in the guy he is around you, but he will leave and you will stay, with a broken heart"

"I think is too late to avoid that, Peyt"

"So you are falling for him"

"How could I fall in love with a guy I've met three months ago? You ex nevertheless"

"Love has its ways, just be careful Brooke, I don't want a brokenhearted maid of honor on my wedding day. Sadness never suit you"

"He said we are going steady. We've seeing together for a month or a little more and he wants us to go steady and I slept with him. I can't fall in love with him"

"And you should believe him. He is one of the good guys and I know how it is to be in love with Julian Baker and especially how it is to have Julian Baker in love with you"

"I don't want to be broken again and there is Sam"

"I know and I don't want you to be hurt either"

"I have to go take Millie in the airport"

"Where was she?"

"Her mother was sick she went to visit. She needed a break of everything that happened with Mouth"

"Owen is an ass" Peyton said

"He is more than an ass, he is a jerk, I hate him. I can't even look into his face. I wish I'd never see him again in my life" Brooke said, her face becoming red of anger thinking about what Owen has done to Millie and Mouth relationship. Sure, her friends were to blame as well. Mouth for hanging with Gigi and Millie for being stupid and losing her virginity to an idiot but she couldn't be mad on her friends and she already had her reasons to dislike Owen so it was easier to simply blame him for her friends misery

"Well, say hi to Millie for me" said Peyton hugging her friend

"I will. Take care P. Sawyer" Brooke said and left the café

* * *

Brooke drove her car to the airport. The road was quiet. Only a few trucks and one or another car passed by her. She was distracted changing the radio stations and she didn't see a truck about to cross the road. There wasn't time to react before she could know what happened she felt a huge bump in the car. The trees around her were spinning and she couldn't control her car. So everything went black and she didn't feel anything else.

"Julian" his assistant said as he was still casting Nathan Scott

"Yes" he said not turning around to see her

"Peyton is on phone" Rose said

"Tell her Lucas is not here"

"She wants to talk to you"

"I can't take it now. I call her later"

Rose nodded and said it to Peyton

"She says is urgent"

"Ask her thirty minutes" Julian said already annoyed and his assistant nodded and talked to Peyton in the phone again

"She says is about Brooke. She is crying Julian"

Julian drops the script on his hand and his tanned face turns pale

"Brooke" he mutters

* * *


	2. Broken

* * *

**A Love To Remember**

**Chapter 1 -Broken**

* * *

"What happened?" asked Julian desperately as he reached for Peyton in the waiting room of the hospital

"An uncontrolled truck crossed the road and hit Brooke's car. It is ugly Julian, they don't know if she will make it" said Peyton crying and turning to lean on Lucas's chest

Julian couldn't move. He was rooted on his spot. A truck has hit Brooke's car. The doctors can't say if she will make it. Suddenly he couldn't breathe anymore. He started hyperventilating and Lucas had to call one of the nurses to help him.

Julian didn't pay attention on what was happening around him. Somehow he was now in one of the hospital rooms, with an oxygen ventilator attached to his nose. Peyton, Lucas, Sam, Haley, Nathan and Millie were in the room with him. They have let the nurses know that once the doctor asked who was there for Brooke Davis to go find them on Julian's room.

"Julian" said Sam crying

"Tell me this was a bad dream and I was hit by a truck and Brooke is somewhere else worrying sick about me" he said, his eyes never reaching anyone. They were dull and looking to the ceiling

"It is a nightmare, Julian, but is happening. We still have no news about Brooke, they are operating on her" the teenager completed

"This is just the drama every movie needs, isn't? At any minute the doctor will enter that door and say that they don't know how she made it but that somehow she did and that she is calling for me. This is what going to happen, right Sam?" he asked with the same look in his eyes

"I hope so, Julian"

"Who found her?"

"The driver called 911. He just had some bruises and a broken leg. Brooke's emergency number is mine and Haley's. We were the first to find out" said Peyton

"Okay" was all he said

"She will be fine" said Haley

"She has to" said Sam sobbing

"Come here, kiddo" Julian said opening his arms to the girl he cared almost as much as her foster mother

Sam sat in the chair by his side and bending her body over his bed he cupped her head with his arms and hands

"I can't lose her, Julian. She is the only chance I ever got. She is the only one who truly loved me and she is the only I ever loved. She is my mother. She can't die"

"She is my only chance too" he said gripping her tighter

* * *

They were all silent for the next minutes. It has been more than three hours since Brooke's surgery started and only once a doctor come to update them, saying that it would take them a few more hours, that her injuries were extent and that as soon as they were out they would come to give them more news.

The clock seemed to trick them. The hands were so slow and sometimes it felt like they didn't move at all.

Some left, some arrived and by the beginning of the night Julian's room was crowded. Jamie was with Deb and everybody else who was close to Brooke was in the hospital. Including Owen.

He didn't approach any of her friends because he knew he wasn't very welcome after what happened between him and Millie. There was also the comments he made the day Sam was took away by Jack's brother and all the stupid things he did from time to time. Nobody really cared he was there. He could be a jerk but there was no doubt he cared about Brooke, even if he had the worst way to show. They didn't stop him to join them because the last thing on their heads was Owen and his presence.

Julian was feeling better and he didn't need the ventilator anymore but still the doctor that treated him before decided to keep him in the room until they had news about Brooke.

* * *

There wasn't any conversation. It has been more than eight hours since Brooke was admitted and the only updated they had was more than five hours ago. Peyton said was a good thing they didn't say anything. Bad news flies fast and the lack of news was good news because it meant they were still trying to fix the damage on Brooke's body. The doctors weren't hopeful and if they were taking this long it meant Brooke was fighting. Exactly like everyone in the room expected her to fight.

"Good night" said the doctor in the doorway

He wasn't the same doctor that came before, Dr Johnson, but the young doctor could be seen behind the redheaded doctor that greeted them

"I am doctor Silver and I operated on Brooke Davis. Who is family?" she asked

"Brooke has no family" Peyton answered quickly "Not that live on Tree Hill anyway. We are all she has, we are her friends and everyone in this room can know the news"

"I am sorry, but according to the hospital polices I am only authorized to give information to her family" she said apologetically

"I am her boyfriend and she is her foster child" said Julian from this bed pointing to Sam

"In this case I'd like to ask anyone else to wait outside" said Dr Silver and they complied with her request

"How is she?" asked Sam

"She is stable and this is already good news. She had serious injuries, a lot of fractured bones and a serious concussion. We were able to control the internal bleeding and thankfully she didn't crash in the table during the procedures we had to do. Ms. Davis definitely has a strong heart"

"She has the biggest heart" said Julian and for the first time since he arrived in the hospital the tears started to fall and the doctor nodded with a sad smile

"It was very important for her recovery that her heart didn't stop because it could have caused damages that couldn't be reverted and could aggravate her coma state" she said

"Is she in coma?" asked Sam terrified

"For now she is. But I think it is only a consequence of the hard concussion. Our neurosurgeon is on another surgery now and can't come to talk to you but he is hopeful it will take her a couple of days to wake up. Surely we can't ever promise that she will wake up indeed but there isn't any brain damage or something that couldn't be fixed and chances are she will wake up soon"

"Will she have any after-effect?" Julian asked

"We will have to wait and see. I think she will be able to walk normally though her legs were the most damaged in the accident. We are fortunate she had no spinal cord injury thanks to her car security items. It is only about time for her bones to heal"

"When we can see her?" Sam asked

"I can authorize you two to check on her today because our ICU visitation time is over and from tomorrow on she is released to visitors from 9am to 6pm"

"Thank you, I'd like that" said Julian

"Okay. I will ask a nurse to take care of your visit" she said "Any more questions?"

"No, thank you Dr Silver" Julian said and the moment the doctor stepped out of his room, the crowd waiting for news entered

"She is coma" Sam blurted

"Oh my God" said Haley covering her mouth with her hand as the tears started to fall

"Julian and I are authorized to visit her today because she is still in the ICU. From tomorrow on anyone can see her from 9am to 6pm" Sam continued

"She had some serious injuries and they think there will be no permanent damage" she completed while Julian was again a dull figured. He kept his eyes in the ceiling, his breathing heavy and hard

Noticing that Julian was about to have a new breathing crisis Peyton asked someone to get a nurse to check on him

* * *

"I think you should come back tomorrow. There is nothing there for Mr. Baker and Mrs. Walker to tell you. Her state is what I told them and I am sure they already shared with you. She is sleeping and she has casts on her both legs and one of her arms so trust me when I say there is nothing there for them to report. Mr. Baker is clearly having a stress crisis and I think it would be better if he was left alone to rest" said Dr Silver after she was informed by Julian's condition

"She is right" said Lucas "We should give Julian and Sam some space"

"Who is this guy and why he is having these privileges?" asked Owen

"He is her boyfriend" said Peyton annoyed by how shallow Owen was. Brooke was in coma and all he cared was why Julian could see her today and they couldn't

"Since when?" he asked

"This is none of your business you shouldn't be here in the first place" said Mouth

"And why is that?" he asked

"Because the only thing you are good at is failing on Brooke and just this morning she said me she never wanted to see you again" said Peyton and with that she motioned for Lucas for them to leave

"We will be back tomorrow" said Hailey to Sam who just nodded

They said their byes to Julian and Sam and the two brunettes were left alone on his room

"The doctor said we can't go together. It can only have one person at time with her, you can go first" Sam said

"No, you go"

"Julian, is okay, you should go"

"Sam, just go. You know Brooke for longer than I do and you two are closer than we are, you should go first" he said as his tears continue falling

"Okay" she said

"Where are you sleeping tonight?" he asked

"I don't know" she said

"I don't want you to sleep alone in the house. I'll call Haley, she is probably still in the hospital or close. I'll ask her for you to sleep there tonight. If I am released tomorrow we sleep in the house, okay?"

"Okay" she said

"Could you take my phone, please?" he asked and she took it from his bag giving it to her

Haley hasn't reached the parking lot yet and Nathan and she would wait for Samantha in the waiting room. Sam left to see Brooke and she was shocked with what she saw

Brooke was even more bruised than when she was attacked. She had blue, purple almost black bruises all over her right arm – the one that wasn't in the cast. Her face wasn't much bruised, just a few cuts that didn't seem deep but her legs were fully covered with the casts and she could see the surgical nails on both of her calves

"Oh, mom, please, wake up" said Sam holding Brooke's hand

* * *

_AN: I've changed some little details on prologue. Though I decided to start the fic with the events of 6x16 I am making Brooke and Julian relationship longer than in the show. They've met three months ago and they've been dating for a little longer than a month and they just slept together for the first time._

_I'd like to have some feedback now that you have more details about it. What do you like or dislike, what do you want to see, etc... I have some ideas on my mind but it is also good to have suggestions.  
_


	3. Realization

* * *

**A Love To Remember**

**Chapter 2 - Realization **

* * *

"I am leaving" said Sam from the doorway

"Okay"

"Are you going see her now?" Sam asked

"I'll go there in a few" he answered

Sam crossed the room and held his hand with both of her hands

"She is going to be okay, she is going to come back to us and we will be happy" she said with tears on her eyes

Julian didn't say a word he just closed his eyes. He couldn't think otherwise. He has known Brooke for a little over than three months, since he met her on TRIC and somehow she got him from hello. He was intrigued by the feisty girl that wasted no time to let him know Lucas and Peyton are the meant to be couple and that anyone in their way would only be hurt. He was curious about Brooke Davis, the beautiful and brave girl he read in the book. His first impression was that beautiful didn't make justice to her. But he couldn't blame Lucas and he couldn't imagine the word that would describe Brooke's features as they deserve to be described.

"Julian" Sam called interrupting his thoughts

"Sorry, yes"

"I am leaving, Haley has been waiting me for almost thirty minutes" Sam said

"Okay"

"Are you spending the night here?"

"Yes"

"Okay. See you tomorrow" she said walking away

"Sam" he called softly

She turned around and waited for him to talk again

"Don't forget to eat before sleeping. I saw you, you got nothing the whole day. She will be alright but she needs her daughter to be healthy when she wakes, okay?"

"I am not hungry"

"Don't eat for your appetite, eat for your mother" he said

"Okay"

"Thank you, kiddo"

"Good night, Julian"

"Good night, Sam"

As Sam made her way out of the room Julian couldn't help but worry about the girl. He really liked Sam since the first day they met. She was a cool kid and he liked her sarcastic comments and how she truly reads him and Brooke. She has been the first to notice the sparkle was there. Brooke and Julian could have been only friends like Brooke was with Nathan or with Mouth. Julian had female friends on LA, some of which he never slept together and Brooke could be another friend, especially because he related to her from the moment he read Lucas' book. She would know how it is to have a parent that never appreciates what you do, no matter what. She could be that perfect friend to him but somehow when he saw her dancing in her store his heart beat thought differently. She was special, he had no doubt Brooke Davis was special. Funny, intelligent, kind-hearted, strong-headed, simple, complicated, motherly, childish, tough, sensitive, beautiful, with the most beautiful smile and the sweetest dimples. How could he resist it all? In fact this is all he ever wanted on someone and more. Before he could know his heart was aching to see her and for his work on the set to finish soon. Having sex with her was an experience like he had never before. He wouldn't be that cheesy guy that call it make love because he had a few of these before. When he was with Peyton he really fell for her and it felt like it was something else with her. He wanted to hold her close after they were finished, he wanted to caress her, to look into her beautiful green eyes, to savor her soft skin and he didn't think about it when he was with most of the girls he has been with. It was all about the wild and hot sex, having a lot of fun and pleasure. But with Brooke it was different. Just like with Peyton he couldn't just roll and sleep. He wanted to cherish the moment and to cherish her but it wasn't that what made special. It was what he felt while they were making it. It wasn't about a feeling but about the connection, about the levels of an undeniable and immeasurable joy. Joy. He felt a lot of things after sex but joy, at least that sort of feeling that right now he could only describe as joy, was something new. He felt like he found something he was missing but he honestly didn't know something was missing in the first place. He felt fullness and it was totally unexpected. Yes, he has developed feelings for Brooke Davis in the past three months and he surely thought she was special and maybe the girl he has been waiting all his life for but he was surprised by the experience of having sex with her. It was the best moment of his life and as he was casting the actor to play Nathan Scott all he had on his mind was he couldn't wait to feel her in his arms again and he couldn't wait to feel himself inside of her. He couldn't quite understand what happened neither explain it but what he could say was they felt like one, that they were literally merged. Was it what people called soul mate? Was it what people called the one? Was it some sort of spell?

He didn't have the answer and now all he could feel was the pain and the loss. She was somewhere in the hospital, seriously damaged, hurt, injured. The doctor didn't assure him she was going to wake up and that wouldn't be permanent damage. Though her words sound like hope words somehow they didn't seem to match her eyes while she spoke.

He needed to see her, he wanted to see her but he didn't know if he was able to actually do it. He didn't know what to expect. He thought about asking Sam but her terrified face when she left some minutes ago showed him that Brooke was broken. That she wouldn't be herself anymore, not the cheery and amazing woman she was and he was afraid to see it with his own eyes.

But he could be misreading the doctor and Sam so the only way for him to have his opinion was seeing her. He never felt what he felt today. Whatever it was panic or stress crisis, he never felt like he couldn't breathe by himself or like the room was spinning. How come could he be physically affected by someone he met only three months ago? How come could he be on an oxygen ventilator because of someone he had sex only a couple of times last night and morning? It didn't make sense to anyone and it couldn't make sense to someone like Julian Baker. He was used to allow himself to give his heart only until a certain extent. He has learned how to control how much of himself really got involved. He had to learn it, it wasn't something he chose. When his mother totally ignored him as a child and a kid or when she forgot about his birthday. When she was there everyday and it was like she was anywhere else. When everything he did to please both of his parents seemed too short, too small, too insignificant. He was used to indifference and he was used to never be enough and he left it behind him a long time ago. On an unconscious level he still tried to please both of his old guys. Each movie he produced he hoped, deep inside, that his father would be proud of him or that his mother would call to congratulate him. Still that day never came but Brooke Davis still toasted about it.

When he read about Brooke's relationship with her parents he understood it. He didn't know if it was easier or harder to be ignored while his parents were having breakfast with him everyday or to be ignored to the extent of never been there at all. Maybe it was easier for her, she didn't have the love but she didn't have the harsh words and disappointment look either. She had nothing and he had the disapproval of everything he did. People say something is better than nothing but he was convinced that on his case, it wasn't true. He preferred his parents to forget about his existence, almost like his mother did, rather than see regret and disappointment on their eyes.

And now he was living something unexpected. Something he couldn't exactly define. He has been in love before, including for her best friend, but it wasn't quite the same and now he couldn't point out the difference because now the overwhelming pain on his chest couldn't allow him to think of what happened last night when their bodies finally met.

Fighting the fear, fighting the shock, fighting his body and mind he decided he needed to see her. He needed to look at her and maybe figure out what she has done to his life in such a short amount of time. He has called the nurse and asked to take him to see her. While they walked through the cold corridors of the hospital his heart beat rate rose. Reaching for the door of the ICU room, the nurse told him to wear the gown, she was really hurt and they should avoid her to get any infection by having contact with something from the outside of the isolated room.

The moment he opened the door his heart broke a bit more. In fact it was shattered into uncountable pieces.

"Brooke" he muttered just like when he heard his assistant saying something happened to her. His Brooke was broken. Literally. The casts and the surgical nails were attempts to fix her broken body. In that moment he could only be thankful she was sleeping. Of course he wanted to listen to her voice and to see her beautiful hazel eyes but he couldn't stop the feeling on his heart that was relieved she wasn't feeling any pain because he was sure she would be in terrible pain was she awake.

Earlier when the neurosurgeon came to see him, while Sam was visiting Brooke he told Julian that chances were she would wake up in the next days but she could be induced to coma again because her internal damage was too much for her small frame to handle the pain.

He couldn't agree more with the doctor as he saw the X-rays in the wall.

He took the chair that was close to her bed and brought it to the side of her bed and took her right hand on his own.

"Of all people in the world you are the last to deserve to be laid on this bed now. I wish I could make it all stop, all the pain under your skin, inside your heart. I wish I could erase all the pain you ever felt with your parents, with Lucas, with Peyton and anyone else that hurt you because you are the last person in the world that should be hurt. You are so precious, Brooke Davis and you are so special and all I want now is to save you, to rescue you, because you don't deserve any pain" he said sobbing

"I know this is crazy and I know I barely know you but I got under your spell girl and you captured my heart and my soul and all I want is to have you in my arms again and to never let you go and to protect and to save you and I know I am sounding crazy and desperate, because I feel crazy and desperate and I hope when you open these beautiful eyes that you feel the same way because I never wanted to feel like this to anyone and now all I can understand of this mess is that I don't ever want to stop feeling what I am feeling now. Maybe this is love, maybe is some sick obsession, I don't know, I couldn't find by myself and I need you here to help me out"

* * *

_AN: First, thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them. Second, this is all I got this week, these three chapters and I hope you like, I hope to be able to update once a week. Somehow I feel it didn't really capture people's interest as it got only a few reviews and it sort of let me unmotivated to keep writing though I will do my best to keep it going for the sake of those who enjoyed._

_Next: Brooke wakes up not before being put to sleep a few more days  
_


	4. Awake

**

* * *

A Love To Remember**

**Chapter 3 - Awake**

* * *

"What do you mean she was awake and now she is in coma again?" asked Peyton mad

"Peyton, I talked to the doctor and she was in so much pain, her body needs to heal from the deep damages it got and it would be cruel to let her feel this"

"You had no right to make this decision, Julian, you are no one to her, you may be the guy she is sleeping with but you shouldn't take his decision alone" Peyton yelled

"I didn't take any decision Peyton, I just supported what the doctor said was the best to her. They didn't have her family opinion and they certainly wouldn't change their mind because her best friend thought otherwise. I am sorry" he answered not really feeling hurt by her harsh words. If he couldn't fully understand what he felt for Brooke and what she was to him why would others? Though he was sure she more than just the girl he has been sleeping with

"She has been sleeping for three days Julian and when she finally wakes they put her to sleep again"

"They have total control of her condition, Peyton" said Lucas trying to make his fiancée to reason it

"It doesn't matter"

"Honey, we all want to talk to Brooke but right now we need to let the doctors do what is best for her" said Haley rubbing her arm

"I just wanted to talk to her before they put her to sleep again, to say her that we love her and that we will take care of her. She doesn't deserve it, Haley, she has been attacked, she has been hurt by Victoria and now she has been physically broken"

"I know she doesn't but she is tough and she will get over it and hopefully someone up there will agree that she has already had enough"

Peyton finally calmed down. That morning was only her, Lucas, Haley and Julian. Sam was at school much to Julian's insistence. He let her stay with Brooke for two days but in the third he said she needed to get back. Nathan had taken her and Jamie and he would come later. Haley didn't have to be in the school this morning but she had also resumed her activities. Dixon and Lucas were taking care of the movie in Julian's absence as he was unable to leave the hospital. He has been released in the morning following Brooke's accident but he was there as much as he has been the day before. He has only come at night to sleep in the house with Sam but he hasn't been able to sleep at all. He tossed and turned in her bed. He would sleep at the couch but Sam insisted for him to sleep on Brooke's bedroom. Her smell was there, as strong as it had been a few days ago when she last slept there. Laid on her bed he tried to understand what really happened that night between the two of them but he couldn't come to any conclusion different from the previous days. He would need Brooke to figure out, they would have to figure it together. As he couldn't get any sleeping he would leave before dawn, letting Sam's breakfast ready for when she woke up and then head to the hospital.

He has been there this morning when Brooke woke up, he has been on her ICU room when he heard her painful moan. She hasn't been sedated and when she woke up she felt the pain of her injuries and her cries had haunted him ever since then.

"Did you talk to her?" Peyton asked some minutes later

"I tried but it was no use. She was in deep pain, Peyton, she only cried and moaned of pain. They took me out of her room while they managed the drugs but still outside I could listen to her screams"

"Oh my God" said Peyton bringing her hands to her face

"Did they say how long will she stay like these?"

"They said the worse would be gone in five or six days, so in a couple of days they hope to be able to keep her awake by managing only morphine"

"Did she recognize you?" Haley asked

"I don't know. The doctor said they prefer to do all tests they need to do when she is awake for good"

"Did you let Sam know?" she asked

"No. I will wait for her to come later. I don't want her to be more scared than she has already been"

"Okay"

"I am going to the set" said Lucas

"I'll be there this afternoon" Julian answered

"Are you sure?" he asked

"Yes. The worst risk is gone. She is awake and now according to her doctors is just about waiting for time to heal her injuries and for her to be released"

"Did they estimate her recovery?"

"Once she is on bearable pain she will be released. Then it will be only about the casts though they think she will need them for months, especially on her left leg"

"What about her head?" Peyton asked

"The moment she woke up it proved the surgery to be successful. They will only check for permanent damages that could be affect her motor or speak abilities and maybe her memory"

"I think her speak abilities are okay, according to the screams you said"

"Yeah but it weren't exactly words it was more like moans of pain"

"Ohh" said Haley

Somehow her friends were comforted that she at least wasn't in pain and the risk has already passed.

* * *

Julian knew he needed to resume the movie production if they want to able to keep the schedule. Reluctantly he went to the set that afternoon and in the following days but he would ensure he was in the hospital when they stopped managing the drugs that were keeping her on induced coma. He has asked the doctors about when they would wake up her because he didn't want to work that day but they said it depended on how her body reacted. It could be the next day or in the following. Regardless of the day, they ensure him it would be done very early in the morning and he could resume his daily activities if they postponed it.

This past week he felt he has been walking awake in his worst nightmare. For someone that always had control over everything this was something new, he didn't think twice about breaking up with Peyton when he realized she was still emotionally involved with Lucas. He wasted no time moving on from her to the next girl merely twenty four hours after their breakup. Julian learned how to be practical with his life whether it was business whether it was feelings. If somehow things didn't work out the best for him, he would just look to his possibilities and just pick the next try. He knew how it was to keep investing in something for nothing. He accepted defeat and loss as they came. He would shake the dust of his feet and go on, the loss long forgotten. He knew sometimes things would work out perfectly and sometimes they just wouldn't.

He was supposed to get over Brooke. What they had was great, amazing even but now she was in no place to keep it going, he should just hope for her to recover well and move on with his life either producing his movie either meeting someone else but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He would just head to the hospital, like he has done the past days and wait for her.

"Hey" Sam said from the doorway

"Why are you awake, Sam?" he said confirming on his watch that it was barely past 5am

"I am going with you, she could wake this morning, couldn't she?"

"Sam, they don't know. They said it could be today, tomorrow, it depends on her healing. They would interrupt the medication but it doesn't mean she will immediately wake up. It will take some hours" he said

"But I want to be there when she awakes" she insisted

"Sam, I know that I am in no place to ask you what I've been asking this week and I am sorry if I am a pain for you but you need to go to school. Brooke would be really upset if she knew you missed three days of school"

"First, you are not a pain, Julian. I am thankful you are here with me and Brooke can't be upset because she is still sleeping, so I am going"

"Come here" said Julian from the bed

She sat by his side and he moved his hand to her shoulder

"The moment they stop the medication, I will let you know. You stay alert and when she is awake, you'll come, I'll write a note to the principal" he said

"Am I on kindergarten for you to send notes to my teacher?" she asked

"No, but I don't want you to have to explain anything for them. I can't go with you otherwise we both could miss the moment she awakes so I'll write a note and make a call at 7am, okay?"

"But Julian it is not fair"

"Sam, nothing of what happened is fair but still we cope as we can"

"Right" she said annoyed

"Thank you. You have been an amazing kid this week and I will ensure Brooke knows it"

"And I will ensure she knows how great you were to me" she said hugging him and leaving

Julian made her breakfast and headed to the hospital. He was informed that they stopped her medication during the night and that she could be awake at any moment. He sat by her side and waited. He didn't know what to expect but he was sure that the following events weren't any close of the worst scenario he imagined.

"Ouch" she said from her bed and he immediately stood up from his chair.

_

* * *

_

_AN: First of all, thanks for the reviews. I answer each of them but the anonymous I can't, so I thank you here ;-)_

_I know you expected more of this chapter and I had more at first but then it was too long and I decided to split into two chapters one titled Awake - in which Brooke is unconscious and the next is titled Unconscious in which she is awake and you will realize why they are named opposite to the situation. This first part felt like a filler but I'll keep this way. You have a great cliff waiting for you and I'll post the next chapter in two days so you will find out why the scenario is worse than Julian imagined, though I am sure you already know given the synopsis. So far I only prepared the ground with necessary background, the real actions starts next chapter and from there on expect a lot of development, emotions and confusion to the major characters  
_

_Answering a specific request of a reader: there is no way I can drop Owen from the fic, this how the primary plot develops. But I'll make it more bearable for you. We will see him only once, in the moment he goes to see Brooke after she is released home. From there on, there will be only mentions of what is going on with the two of them._

**_I also want some opinions: Should Sam go with her birth mother like in the show? Do you want Victoria in this fic? What would you think of pregnant Brooke (regardless of the father)? Should Lucas and Peyton leave as in the show? Should the movie be canceled as well?_**

_I already have an opinion about some of these ideas (it doesn't mean I wouldn't change my mind) and some of them I have no idea of what to do. My original plan is for this to be a mirror of the events on season 6, so I was considering the major events that happened there to happen here as well but maybe you guys have better ideas ;-)_. _thank you

* * *

_


	5. Unconscious

**

* * *

A Love to Remember - **

**Chapter 4 - Unconscious

* * *

**

"_Ouch" she said from her bed and he immediately stood up from his chair._

"Brooke" he said

"Who are you?" she asked a bit dizzy

"I'll call the doctor"

_I know him_. She thought. She couldn't forget that beautiful face but right now it wasn't totally clear exactly who he was but what really surprised her was why he was on her room. She remembered about the other day when she woke up with a hell of a pain on her both legs and abdomen. She remembered the doctors saying she has been on an accident and that they were going to sedate her until the pain was bearable. She remembered it clearly because she has never been so afraid before. Maybe in the night she was attacked but that pain wasn't close to the one she felt in that same bed some hours ago. Or was it days? Or weeks? She had no idea for how long she has been off and she was relieved to know that the pain she had now was maybe an 8 from a scale of 0 to 10.

She was still trying to figure out her condition when two doctors entered her room, accompanied by the same guy from before.

"How are you feeling Mrs. Davis?" asked the redhead woman

"Sore" she simply said

"Water?" Julian offered

"Thank you" she said nodding and he got her the glass

"In all movies they ask for water as they wake up, I never really understood but this is what I've done anyway" he said to the doctors as he gave her the water

"She hasn't drunk anything for seven days, so is expected for her throat to be absolutely dried" Dr Silver said

"Sure" said Julian figuring it out

"I am going to do some tests with you now Brooke, are you okay with it?" Dr Schultz said

"What kind of tests?" she asked as she nodded to Julian that she had enough water

"Simple neurological tests to test your vision and motor response"

"Okay" she said softly as the neurosurgeon started his routine

When she didn't have to look at something according to the doctor's requests she was looking to Julian trying to remember who he was and especially why of all people he was there with her instead of her friends or…

"Sam!!!!" she said suddenly

"Don't worry, she is at school. She is fine, worried sick about her mother but she is fine, she is tough, just like you Brooke" he said brushing the hair that fall on her face. She wasn't totally bald for the surgery but they had cut a considerable amount of her hair in the back of her head.

"Thank you" she said quietly both for the compliment and for letting her know Sam was okay

"Well Mrs. Davis everything seems fine. I am going to ask for a MRI just to ensure your brain is healing normally but it seems like your speak, view and motor responses are unaffected"

"Thank you Dr Schultz" said Julian shaking the doctor's hand

"Well I operated on most of your body along with the general surgeon, Brooke. You had been some serious injuries on your legs, ribs and arm but hopefully none of them will cause you any permanent damage. I think you will be able to walk normally maybe limping but I think some physiotherapy would make it better" she said

"What happened?" she asked looking between the doctor and the man that she was almost remembering

"A truck has lost its breaks and has crossed the road the moment you were passing. It hit your car hard and you lost control and your car was basically thrown against the trees. You hit your left side in the trees. Something maybe a wood or your car smashed your legs but hopefully the damage wasn't as bad as it could be if your car hasn't lost most of speed while hitting in the trees" the doctor explained

"Okay"

"I know it sounds horrible but you should be thankful. It could have been a lot worse and I am hopeful there won't be any serious permanent damage. We operated on your left arm, both legs and you had an internal bleeding. Basically all damage was internal. You will probably don't have horrible scars but your body will be marked with bruises for a while"

"Oh" was all Brooke said

"Sure this is not the most important but I know you are famous and that you design clothes and at some point you would imagine about your body, don't worry, maybe the worse will be the marks of the nails but we've picked the thinnest, okay?"

"Okay, thanks"

"Well I'll let you and Mr. Baker alone now"

"Thank you Dr Silver and as I asked you, please, call me Julian" he said

"Julian" Brooke whispered. The name was so familiar

"Okay. I'll come back later Brooke for some x-rays and we hope you to be transferred to a room today maybe tomorrow"

"Thank you" she said and the doctor left

Julian has followed her to the door and he was with his back turned to Brooke as he slowly closed the door and stayed with his back to her for some seconds

She cleared her throat and he finally turned around. She could see all the pain on his teary eyes

"More water?" he offered with a weak voice

"Yeah" she said paying attention on his moves to try to figure out who he was

"Here you go"

"Thank you"

"I am going to call Peyton and Haley. I promised them I would let them know as soon as you wake up" he said

"Peyton" Brooke muttered and slowly the memories of the night on TRIC came back to her mind until she remembered it all

"Leave her alone. I told you to leave her alone" she said out of blue

"What?"

"Peyton. She is with Lucas, they are finally happy and they are getting married soon. I am sure you won't be happy to be only a footnote on their love story" she said

"What are you talking about, Brooke?"

"About your intentions Julian Baker"

"And what they would be?" he asked

"You are here with me trying to impress Peyton. For any reason that I can't quite understand they are not here with me, probably they had more important things to take care but your plan is pathetic, you are pathetic"

"Brooke I am here for you!!!" he said confused by her words

"You are wrong Julian. Peyton is not that girl that would fall for the guy that is there for her best friend. That would be, not her" she said

"Brooke, what's going on?" he asked

"I am not stupid" she said simply

"Brooke, I am lost here. I thought we had let the Peyton thing behind us"

"Us?" Brooke asked sarcastically

"Please, I am honestly lost here, could you explain me what is happening?" he approached her bed and she could see in his eyes that he was being honest

"I am the confused one, Julian. I have no idea why you are here and not one of my friends, I don't know what you are talking about and mainly I have no idea of an 'us'" she said

"You don't remember me?" he asked shocked

"Of course I do, you are Peyton's ex-boyfriend and the producer of Lucas' movie" she said

"You don't remember about us?" he asked then

"What is there to remember?"

"Brooke we've been seen each other for the past month. We agreed the night before your accident to go steady. We slept together"

"I wouldn't do that to Peyton" she said

"Do what?"

"Sleep with her ex-boyfriend even if he is a jerk"

"Brooke, please" said Julian holding her hand "Look at me" he asked and she did as she was said

"I will tell what happened in the last couple of months and you will tell me what you remember, okay?"

"Okay" she said

"Do you remember you agreed to make the wardrobe to my movie?" he asked at first

Brooke has been thinking for a few seconds. The memory quickly coming back to her

"I guess"

"So you remember I was there with you when that jerk was sent to jail?" he asked and the memory of that day made his eyes dark with the anger he felt towards the guy

Brooke didn't need to put a lot of effort. She would never forget that day for so many reasons but somehow she didn't remember all the details of that day. She remembered finding Sam tied in the closet and she remember somehow Julian helped her. She didn't remember her conversation with Owen neither that Jack's brother killed Quentin

"Yes" she said quietly

"Do you remember our business meeting on your house?" he asked

She been thinking for awhile but she couldn't quite remember what he was talking about

"I don't think so" she answered

"So you don't remember we talked the whole night, drinking wine?" he asked

She thought for a few minutes and shook her head

"Neither we talking about our parents or the toast that we made?" he asked hopeful

"I am sorry" she said after trying once again to remember

"So you don't remember kissing me?" he said and with that he tilted down his head

"No" she said quietly

"So the last memory you have of me is on Jack's house?" he asked

"Yes. I remember holding Sam and you calling the cops and then holding us"

"You don't remember the cops there?" he asked

"Not exactly, is sort of blurred" she said

"I'll go get Dr Schultz" he said teary

* * *

Julian called the doctor and he talked with Brooke for almost half an hour. Her friends and Sam – who he has called just after getting the doctor – have already arrived and they were waiting for the doctor to get out of her room and explain what happened

"What happened?" asked Julian as soon as he has seen the doctor walking in their direction

"It seems like Brooke lost part of her recent memory. It happens a lot when they hit the area of the brain she had the concussion"

"So what does it mean?" Peyton asked "She doesn't remember us?"

"She remembers all of you. For what I can understand she remembers perfectly the facts happened in her life up to some weeks ago, I can't exactly say when"

"The day Sam was kidnapped" Julian said

"Yes, she says that her memories of this day are blurred and confused and asking for some general facts that happened since then she said she had no idea of what I was talking about"

"It happened about six weeks ago" Sam said and the doctor nodded

"Other than this, how is she?" Haley asked

"She is fine. She responded to the tests and I just had an MRI and everything seems fine"

"Is it permanent?" Peyton asked

"It could be or not. Most of cases the patients are able to recover it but there also cases where they never remembered of what happened"

"Is it possible to measure her chances?" Julian asked

"Five weeks is a short period of time. Sometimes patients forget months of their recent life. She recovered most of her memory immediately so I think she might be able to recover this little piece missing"

"Is there anything we can do to help it?" asked Sam looking to Julian. She was the first to realize it meant Brooke didn't remember what happened between the two of them

"Maybe talk about the facts she missed. Maybe it will ignite her memory but there is nothing officially recommended"

"Thank you Dr Schultz" said Julian, the others following him and the doctor left

"I talked to Dr Silver, you could enter and see her like you did the other days, one at time" he said sitting in a nearby chair of the waiting room

"She doesn't remember what happened, does she?" Sam asked

"No" he said smiling defeated while he held back the tears from falling

"Did you hear the doctor, she will"

"It doesn't make it hurt any less"

"I am sorry, Julian" she said squeezing his hand

"I know, me too"

* * *

_AN: Thanks for your great reviews and feedback. I am going to take it into account for the next chapters._

_Just clarifying about the pregnancy idea. I usually don't write unplanned pregnancies, I don't like the idea of them. I did it once because I thought it fit the situation. normally I don't write it at all or lead the couple to marriage and to pregnancy conversation before actually writing a pregnancy. But Brooke really wants it, that episode on season 5 when she talks about it broke my heart and I feel everything she wanted so far, the show denied (except for the company and still they made her lose it though she recovered) so I feel compelled to write a pregnancy just to make her happy. I know she loves Sam as a daughter but I think she also meant the pregnancy experience when she said she wanted to be a mother._

_I know it is too much to make her pregnant but and I see some people want it, some don't and some don't care. I wouldn't use this pregnancy as a way to bring her back to Julian, or to cause any sort of drama, it would be only to make her happy.

* * *

_


	6. Unsure

* * *

**A Love To Remember**

**Chapter 5 - Unsure  
**

* * *

"I am thankful my room is not in the second floor" said Brooke to Sam as she pushed the wheelchair

"That's a good thing" said Sam

Today Brooke was released after spending two weeks in the hospital. She has been totally depressed for being there. Her friends have been there as much as possible but she hated it anyway. She has asked them to give her time and space. She didn't bear two hours of the nonstop talking about the events of the past weeks and she assured them it would help her better if they just pretended she hasn't forgotten anything at all. She even asked the doctor to say them that it hasn't been proved that talking about what she forgot would make her remember. Everyone complied with Brooke's request, well, except for Sam.

**

* * *

Flashback Starts**

"_Hi" Sam said shyly from the doorway of Brooke's room_

"_I thought you had forgot about me" said Brooke smiling to her daughter_

"_Nah, the one with bad memory is you" she said going to the bed and hugging her mother_

"_Aww" Brooke said, her body still sore_

"_I am sorry"_

"_I am on morphine, but it seems like it doesn't work that well to me" said Brooke_

"_I am sorry I was to last to come see you" Sam said apologetically_

"_It is okay, Sam" Brooke said_

"_It is not, Julian is devastated" she said straightly_

"_I don't think you should be this close to him, Sam" said Brooke warned_

"_Too bad that he was the one who took care of me while you were sleeping, huh?"_

"_What do you mean?" Brooke asked concerned  
_

"_I mean that someone has to be there for me while my mother thought it was a good idea to take a nap. Someone had to ensure I would eat and go to school. I am not used to be taken care and now I have a controlling mother and mentor"_

"_Why didn't you ask for Haley or Peyton? I can't believe they let you alone with him" Brooke said "OMG, please tell me he didn't sleep at the house"_

"_In your bed, just like he did the night before your accident"_

"_I am going to kill Tutor Mom" said Brooke_

"_What's up with all the Julian hate, Brooke?"_

"_I don't hate him, I just don't trust him"_

"_I know you did your kung fu thing with Jack's brother and for God's sake you had a gun but have you failed Julian would have saved the day. He was just there ready to save you and me"_

"_But he didn't" said Brooke still confused about that day, the memories blurred, going and coming. For some moments she has forgotten Julian was there_

"_But he was there Brooke and he has been there every day since. He is the person who spent more time in this hospital. He allowed all of us to resume our routine while he didn't mind to mess up the schedule of his movie"_

"_I'll thank him later" Brooke said_

"_He deserves more than you thanking him, Brooke"_

"_And what do you want me to do? I don't want to talk about what I forgot, Sam. If I forgot I am sure it was for a reason"_

"_Yeah, sure, hitting a truck and a dozen of trees could do that for you"_

"_The important thing is that I remember you and that I am sorry I scared you" Brooke said trying to change the subject_

"_I am happy you are here. I couldn't have lost you, you are my only chance, Brooke" said Sam teary_

"_I am not going anywhere, you are stuck with me, missy" said Brooke_

"_Now about Julian"_

"_Enough about Julian, I am really tired, Sam" Brooke said honestly_

"_Okay but this conversation is not over, missy" the teenager agreed_

**Flashback ends

* * *

**

"Are you hungry?" Brooke asked

"No, Julian made me breakfast before he went out"

"Okay" said Brooke quietly

Sam would remember Brooke about Julian in every opportunity she had. She wouldn't be like her friends and completely ignore what happened between him and Brooke and especially what he has done for the two brunette women in the past two weeks. Much for Brooke dismay, Sam hasn't accepted anyone else to take care of her while Brooke was still in the hospital. The older brunette had to agree with the teenager when she said it was Julian who would be with her and Brooke could choose either on his hotel or at her house. She said it didn't make any sense for Haley to let Jamie to take care of her and that Peyton was too busy convincing Lucas that the pregnancy wouldn't kill her. Brooke has been worrying sick but Haley assured her that Julian has proved she could trust Sam around him.

But she still found it hard to trust him. On her heart there was something about him that wasn't right. According to Sam she was right about it. They fell in love and it would never feel right for Brooke to be around him and feel like she was nothing for him or that he was nothing for her.

"Don't worry, he won't come back" said Sam rolling her eyes

"I didn't say anything" Brooke confessed

"But I know you thought"

"Are you mind reader now?"

"I am going to my room, call me if you need anything" she said leaving Brooke's room

"Sam, come back here" she called and the teenager obeyed

"Don't blame me, I can't help it" Brooke said guilty

"I am not blaming you but this is not fair. You were so happy. Ask Peyton, you had breakfast with her the morning of the accident I am sure she will let you know how happy you were with him"

"Does it matter if I can't remember it?"

"No, it doesn't but don't expect me to accept it. Just because you can't do anything about it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. On him especially" Sam said harshly, only saying softly the last part

The teenager slowly turned around to walk back to her room when Brooke spoke again

"How is he?" she asked quietly

"Like shit but he won't say it. He is stubborn and proud just like someone I know" she said

"I am sorry to disappoint you, Sam"

"I am not the disappointed one, you are Brooke because you lost something special, I hope you don't lose him in the process" she said and this time she left

Brooke sighed, she wanted more than anything else to remember and to know what Sam was talking about. She didn't know if the teenager was playing the matchmaker or exaggerating on her connection with Julian and she wouldn't do anything about him as long as she didn't remember exactly what happened

* * *

"Hey, man" said Lucas entering Julian's office "You are here early"

"So are you" Julian answered

"I need to get out of the house and do some thinking. I went to the river court and now I am here"

"I had to leave before Sam got Brooke from the hospital" he said simply

"How is that?"

"As it is"

"I know we started with the wrong foot but only someone in love does what you did for Brooke and Sam in the past two weeks"

"I am sure God is happy with my giving and selfless actions" he said sarcastically

"She still doesn't remember, does she?" Lucas asked

"No, she doesn't" he said with his best 'defeat-accepted-time-to-move-on' grin

"You don't have to be tough for me Julian. I've been there, I've been in love with Brooke Davis and I can say how it is to be dumped by her"

"Except that you were in love with someone else both times and now you are marrying this someone else and she is giving you a son"

"It hurt the same way, just because Peyton was the right woman for me it doesn't mean I loved Brooke any less. Why everybody think it? It took me a long time to see that Peyton was it for me but I really fell in love with Brooke" Lucas said throwing his hands in the air

"It doesn't matter now, man. I'll let you know if I need some advice on how to get over Brooke Davis. I've got over Peyton so I think I may have an idea. What do you say? You were dumped by both and now we are two, see we have a lot in common Lucas Scott except that you end up with one of them"

"Maybe you will end up with her" Lucas tried to be supportive. He has really changed his mind about Julian since Brooke's accident. He showed to be a decent guy and Lucas wouldn't deny it. Peyton has assured him that what she had with Julian was long forgotten.

"Yeah, because in one moment she remembers me and the next she thinks I am the last person to be trusted in the world"

"This is not true, she knows who you are all the time"

"She knows I am Julian Baker and that I dated Peyton, that's the only constant. Sometimes she remembers I was there when Sam was kidnapped and sometimes she doesn't just like she doesn't remember we dated for more than a month and slept together"

"She will remember"

"What if she doesn't, Lucas? What if she never remembers, what do I do with the pain? I am not used to be this guy and believe me, all I wanted was to forget it and accept it and be friends with her. That's what I've done all my life and now I have more reasons than ever to do it and I simply can't"

"I am sorry" was all Lucas could answer back

"I am not, at least I won't be. It happened for a reason and I will accept it. When the movie is done I will have to be back at LA, so it wouldn't work anyway"

"So you are giving up?"

"No, I am accepting what fate made as clear as crystal" Julian said "I am going to cast for your mother, are you coming?" he said leaving the office and Lucas followed

* * *

"Good morning" said Peyton from Brooke's doorway

"Hey, P. Sawyer, come in" said Brooke from her desk

"Of course Brooke Davis is already working" said Peyton rolling her eyes

"It is a good thing that I injured only my left arm, isn't?" Brooke asked

"Yeah, otherwise who would make my wedding dress?" she asked

"Exactly" Brooke said weakly "But now with the baby that will have to wait, right?" she asked

"I am having the baby Brooke, I can't get rid of it. It's mine and Lucas' baby, I can't have an abortion"

"I know P. Sawyer, are you sure about it?"

"Yes but Lucas not so much"

"He could lose you, Peyton, both of you"

"But I can't believe he would kill his baby"

"He loves you more than life, Peyt, you should be thankful, most people isn't that lucky and some though are this lucky simply forget it"

"What are you talking about, B?" Peyton asked suspiciously

"What exactly did Julian do while I was in the hospital?" she asked

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it"

"I don't but Sam insists on doing it. She let me curious" she said avoiding Peyton's looks

"What exactly do you want to know? That he didn't leave you? That he came every night to make Sam company? That she wouldn't listen to us when we asked her to go back to school but he needed only thirty seconds? That he would ensure she ate, showered and slept? Because all this is truth, Brooke. Look I know I discouraged you about him. I am your friend, I had to warn you about the Julian I've known on LA but in the past weeks he proved to be a good guy, the guy I thought he was when he started dating"

"But I don't feel anything, Peyton. All I want is to feel whatever I felt before this damned accident but I can't"

"I remember that easy and annoying smile that wouldn't leave your face that morning"

"You do?" she asked hopeful

"You were happy, Brooke, like I don't remember ever seeing you. There was a glow on your face and though you didn't share the details I can say it was very special for you"

"How do you feel about it Peyt? I am so sorry I slept with your ex" she said embarrassed

"I am okay, I don't have any rights over Julian, I am happy with Lucas, we are getting married, having a baby I can't have any feelings about Julian moving on"

"But I am your friend"

"I know and the only concern I had about your relationship with him was if he was going to hurt you like he hurt me"

"Thanks, P. Sawyer, you are a good friend"

"I am but what have you been working on?" Peyton asked curious about the sketches on her desk

"I am drawing my new line. Apparently Julian brought all my stuff from the store except for the movie sketches" Brooke said

"Lucas told me he hired someone else to sew them, he knew it would be painful for you to carry the fabrics and he says he knows you wouldn't have it any other way so he got the sketches and hired someone else"

"He can't do it, those are my sketches"

"He is only helping you Brooke, he doesn't want you overwork yourself plus you presented him the sketches and agreed to design the costumes, so I think he sort of can"

"Is he the one that bought me the fashion magazines, while I was in the hospital? I woke up that afternoon and they were just there"

"That was him as well"

"Why is he being so thoughtful, Peyt?"

"Because he is in love with you, B. Davis" she said tapping her friend in the arm

"How come? As far as everyone else says me we were seeing each other only for a month"

"You should ask him"

"I haven't seen him since the day I woke up" Brooke said looking to her hands

"What?" Peyton asked shocked

"He is avoiding me, I think, I may have been too harsh when I woke up and found him there instead of any of you"

"I see"

"And according to Sam he is hurt and I hate myself for putting someone else on pain"

"Brooke, this is not your fault, none of this, you can't control how your body heal, no matter how hard you try"

"Do you think I was in love with him?"

"Do you really want me to answer that? Is that something you want someone else to say to you instead of you finding it by yourself?"

"I think you are right"

"Of course I am" she said hugging her best friend "But I got go, I just came to check on you. Sorry I couldn't get you in the hospital"

"Don't worry, Nathan dropped Sam and me"

"Okay. I missed you B. Davis"

"And it seems like I missed a lot of things" Brooke said

* * *

_AN: Thanks for the reviews. There will be more interaction between Brooke and other characters but this fic is mainly about Brooke and Julian, so the majority of the moments involve them and consequently Sam, as she is a big part of the two adults relationship. So be prepared that for a few chapters interactions like you saw in this chapter with other people won't happen BUT...  
_

_... I am planning a special chapter with Brooke and Jamie but it will take a while because this will be meaningful for the story. Very soon there will be a girl's night with Brooke, Peyton, Haley and Sam. I don't feel like including Millie because well, I don't, I am sorry but I was never really interested on her..._

_Someone said on a review that they hate him, don't worry, I hate him to the most ;-) He will be present in this fic twice, first on next chapter and another way ahead in the story. I am sorry that you will realize there are kisses involved but this accident changed Brooke's life more than I am showing now. It was a warning life gave her and she is going to learn what she needs, in the hard way unfortunately. I think this is it for now. I promise to make Brooke-Owen moments bearable. Next chapter she talks to both men.

* * *

_


	7. Mistaken

* * *

**A Love To Remember**

**Chapter 6 - Mistaken  
**

* * *

"There is someone here to see you" Sam said from the doorway of Brooke's bedroom

"Who is it?" she said catching the annoyance on Sam's voice

"Owen"

"Oh, okay. Can you help me here?"

"Is Brooke Davis actually asking and accepting my help?" she asked sarcastically

"It would take me fifteen minutes to make it to the wheelchair and probably a few falls" she said

"I know, what I don't know is why you can't let me help all the time"

"Because I am not a cripple"

"I know" Sam said rolling her eyes and helping Brooke to get into the wheelchair

"Hi" Owen said as soon as she reached the living room

"Hey" Brooke said quietly

"Excuse me" said Sam leaving the room

"I am sorry I didn't come before. I don't like that Julian guy and he was there all the time while you were in the hospital"

"So I've heard" said Brooke quietly

"How do you feel?"

"Had better days"

"I wish I could do something to help you"

"Thank you, Owen, Sam is taking a good care of me"

"But she shouldn't. She is just a teenager, she should be at school"

"She will be on Monday, she wouldn't let me alone today, I asked her but she wouldn't change her mind"

"We have been very concerned about you Brooke, it was such a scare"

"Well it feels good to know people care about me"

"Some of us feel more than caring about you, Brooke" he said brushing her hair

"Err… thank you Owen" she said uncomfortable

"I was an ass to you before and I know you asked me to do not call you but now that I could have lost you forever I've changed Brooke, I changed for you" he said getting closer

"Owen, I am confused now, I can't remember everything that happened on my life and I want to figure things out"

"I know and I am sorry but everything happens for a reason. I am sorry you had to almost die for me to realize that you are the girl for me. I couldn't see myself with the baby and to be honest neither parenting a teenager but now I see all I need is you and whatever you want me to do, I'll do" he said getting even closer

"Owen" she said but before she could finish she found his lips on hers

"I just wanted you to know how I feel and also for you to know that this time you can count on me, now things will be different, I promise" he said with his hand on her cheek

"Thank you" she muttered and he kissed her forehead and left

* * *

Neither Brooke nor Owen heard when the front door opened. Julian decided to stop by to give Sam a magazine he got in the office this morning and he promised would lend her. He didn't want to disturb Brooke so he would open carefully the door and see if she was in the living room and let the magazine to Sam but what he has seen in front of him made him turn back without any further thought.

He wanted to give Brooke time and space for her to figure out what she wanted, how she felt and to heal her wounds of her body and heart. He didn't need her to remember, if only she could give him a chance to see her and who knows maybe start from zero with her but maybe he had given her too much space.

He headed back to the set on auto-pilot. He hasn't realized what he was doing until Dixon called him. He woke up from his trance only to say to Dixon he had to make some calls and later he would look for him. He then realized he hasn't drop the magazine and decided to call Sam to go take it.

She had insisted for him to come to the hospital and now to the house, she assured him Brooke wasn't avoiding him and hasn't ask for him to keep distance but he wouldn't pressure her when he knew she was so vulnerable and fragile. He also knew Sam was their biggest supporter and he wasn't sure if the teenager wasn't saying the whole story as an attempt to get them back together or to protect Julian of anything. He has learned to love the younger brunette almost as much as the older one but he knew things were more complicated than Sam could see and say and that Brooke certainly opened up about her feelings to someone else, she wouldn't put her daughter in the middle of their tension.

Flashes of the kiss popped on his mind again and the pain seemed to only torture even more his heart. Maybe it was a good thing she didn't remember. He thought as he sat on his desk. Everything was so fast anyway it couldn't end well. It couldn't end well when he has already lost control of his own actions. Julian has always been open to the idea of love and he fell in love a few times on his life. He never had a problem with it as long as he could keep control of his involvement. It was his self-defense system. He wouldn't avoid but he would control how much his feelings would influence his life. So maybe fate or something was taking care of sparing him of further pain.

He has been this way for a reason and the only time he couldn't control the situation and his feelings it hasn't end well, in fact it hasn't end yet because his parents were living reminders of what can go wrong if he loses control.

Also soon he would come back to Los Angeles and it could pose a problem for them. He couldn't move to Tree Hill and something told him that Brooke wouldn't move either. She kept the walls of her heart as high as she could and he has always felt that she was some steps behind him. But she has agreed to be steady with him. Was it an indication that she would finally let someone in?

He couldn't stay to find out especially when she was already letting someone around her. He really didn't like Owen. The short he heard from the guy in the night Brooke appeared looking for Sam proved Julian that he was just an insensitive moron. How could he say to Brooke that Sam wasn't even her teenager and that she shouldn't worry about the girl missing? Which kind of ass would think and say something like this? Brooke deserved better, way better than Owen and Julian felt compelled to say it to her but he wouldn't do it. He doesn't know which sort of story the two of them had before. He heard they dated for awhile but that was it, he never asked to Brooke nor to anyone else because when Brooke was with him it didn't matter her past, the only thing he cared about was her but now he was a part of her past, a part that she didn't care enough to remember and it hurt him.

Lost on his thoughts he was interrupted by his phone. He looked at the screen and for his surprise it was Brooke's number.

_Maybe Sam lost her phone_. He said to himself remembering he completely forgot to call her about the magazine

"Julian Baker" he answered

"Hi" Brooke's voice was unsure

"Brooke?" he asked though he knew for sure it was her but the vulnerability on her voice let him worried

"Yeah, it's me, how are you Julian?" she asked

"Good but the question is how are _you_? You are the one who just got released from the hospital"

"I am fine, thanks, a bit sore but it will pass" she said

"I was going to stop by today but I am really busy, would you let Sam know I got the magazine she was waiting?"

"Sure, I'll ask her to get it"

"Okay" he said and there was a silence between them

"Or you could bring it here for her. She hasn't been in the school today"

"I know. I talked to her yesterday"

"Have you been avoiding me Julian?" she blurted

"No, I was just giving you some space. You have been serious hurt Brooke more than your bones can say and I am thankful you are recovering well. I wouldn't be a burden to you when you have so much on your plate already"

"You are not a burden, Julian. In fact I never got a chance to thank you for everything you did for Samantha"

"There is nothing there to thank. She is a good kid. You are doing a great job with her Brooke"

"She is. We had our ups and downs but I think we are fine now"

"I am happy you are"

"Me too" she answered and they were in silence again

"So I can say her you are coming to drop the magazine?" she asked

"Sure"

"Okay. Thank you Julian"

"You're welcome, Brooke"

"Bye"

"Bye"

He hung up and he stood rooted on his position for some minutes.

_How can't you make it easier for me to just forget you, Brooke Davis? Why have you to kiss a guy and thirty minutes later call me to go see you?_

It didn't matter what he seen, it didn't matter the conclusions he got, the moment he heard her voice everything was long forgotten especially because he had no idea of what happened before he opened her door and he was more than willing to see her at the end of day. Somehow he felt like he used to do before her accident when he would happily and anxiously work knowing that his day would finish on her house.

And as he expected his day rushed. In no time it was already 7pm and he was on his way to her house. All the day he has been thinking about the kiss she shared with Owen and if at first he felt it was a sign that he should let it go before it was too late now he only felt jealous. Jealousy was a new feeling for Julian Baker. He has never been jealous before but he also none of his girlfriends kissed another guys while they were with him. Suddenly it hit him, he and Brooke never broke up and maybe that's what she wanted with him. She was kissing Owen and though they haven't spoken since the morning she woke up they were still together.

In less than five minutes he would arrive at her house. If she wanted to breakup with him or not, he would be there in no time. He has always been someone to take or leave. It was hot or cold, nothing in the between. If she wanted to breakup with him, fine, she would breakup, he would be out of her life and they would move on.

Speeding up the gas, in no time he was there, knocking on her front door

"Who is it?" she yelled from inside

"It is me, Brooke, Julian" he yelled back

"It is open" she said

He opened the door but she wasn't in his view

"Brooke?" he asked

"In the bedroom"

"Hi" he said from her doorway

"Hey" she said from her bed

"I brought Sam's magazine" he said handing it to her

"She left, she said one of her classmates called her about this paper for Monday"

"And she would immediately leave?" Julian asked smirking

"Yeah but now that you are saying it, I think she planned to leave me alone with you"

"That would be Sam" he said showing his beautiful grin and leading Brooke's heartbeat to rise

"Well this I brought for you" he said handing some flowers and a small package

"I figured your house would be like the flower store but I wanted mine to be part of it anyway" he said grinning

"Thank you" she answered opening the package

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" she asked excitedly

"They are your favorite and I had no idea how long have it been since the last time you ate it so I thought I could replace the traditional flowers and chocolate boyfriend gift for something more Brooke Davis-ish"

"I haven't ate them for as long as I can remember" she said laughing and he joined her

"So it is a good thing that I am very special boyfriend" he grinned

"This grin should be illegal" she said as she ate

All Julian wanted was to kiss her. She was his girlfriend until anyone else said otherwise but she was so adorable eating her pancake and he loved her dimpled smile

"If it was a movie, the girl would kiss the boy right now and say that he is the best boyfriend in the world" he said instead of taking the action

"Really?" Brooke answered too distracted by her favorite food

"Yeah and then they would finish the talking on the girl's bedroom"

"Preferably without clothes" Brooke said still laughing

"Do you remember?" he asked shocked

"What?" she asked clueless

"We were kissing in the couch and I told you we should finish that in your bedroom preferably without clothes but you didn't think so but when I came the night before your accident you said me this before we have been together"

"Oh… I am sorry, I don't know why I said it, but I don't remember it, Julian, I am so sorry"

"Okay" he said clearly disappointed

"I really appreciate what you did to Sam and thank you for the flowers and the pancakes but we need to talk Julian"

* * *

_AN: Well because I have the coolest reviewers in the world I was able to keep writing and why wait for another day to update it, right? Reviews really motivate me to keep writing. I wouldn't care about them before but now it feels good to know what you guys are liking it or not and also your thoughts and suggestions._

_To clarify: Brooke can't walk by her own, she is on a wheelchair because her casts go up to her thighs. All the time you see her, she is either sat on her bed, on the couch or on the wheelchair._

_I know there was Owen and he was kissing her - eew - but I think I made up with a cute Brulian scene. You won't see Owen for awhile - trust me I would use anyone else to be the other guy of this story but Chase is with Mia, Lucas is with Peyton. I ran out of options._

_Next: Brulian conversation. It will be a whole chapter only about their talking.

* * *

_


	8. Changed

* * *

**A Love To Remember**

**Chapter 7 -Changed**

* * *

"_I really appreciate what you did for Sam and thank you for the flowers and the pancakes but we need to talk Julian"_

"Why do I feel like you don't have good news?" he said nervously smiling as he would always do when he was around her. He couldn't stop smiling even if he had no reason to

"I can't be your girlfriend anymore, Julian" she said straight to the point

"And the girl breaks up with the boy" Julian said quietly

"I am so sorry but I can't be committed to you if I can't remember us" she said but could feel his pain and it somehow broke her heart

"I thought you could say it and any other time I would say okay, wish you the best and leave but I can't do it now. I am not the same, you changed me Brooke and I am still figuring out what happened" he said

"I wish things were different, I really do. Maybe I felt something for you before the accident but now all I feel…" she stopped looking at him "all I can say is that I am thankful for what you did for me and Sam"

"It is okay"

"It is not okay, Julian, don't you think it hurts to know that you are hurting because of me? I never planned to hurt you"

"I know and it counts a lot that you care enough for my feelings though I'd prefer you to say something different"

"Trust me, all I wanted was to say something different. All I wanted was the easy smile Peyton said I had that morning but I can't pretend, I can't lead you on something that is not there, Julian"

"Thank you for being honest. I wouldn't expect anything different from Brooke Davis" he said hugging her

His scent sent goose bumps on Brooke's body and she closed her eyes as she felt his strong arms around her

"Do you think we could be friends?" she asked as they parted the embrace

"I am not that guy Brooke"

"I care about you and I think you are a great guy" she said but inside her stomach flipped. She wasn't expecting his rejection

"Once I fall in love for someone there are only two ways for me: a relationship or nothing. I wish I could give you something else but I can't" he said almost breaking down

"Sam is going to miss you, it is not fair with her"

"I don't plan to stop being her friend because of you, unless you don't want me to be her friend anymore"

"Of course I wouldn't do it"

"So don't worry about her, I never used her to get close to you. She has an interest in the film industry and she is a great girl, I am more than pleased to help her with her stories" he said

"She is very happy you are"

"I am and I am not doing it because of you. I am doing it because she is talented and because I care about her"

"You are an honorable man, Julian"

"Not as much as I wanted, Brooke. An honorable man would accept to be your friend and would be here for you now that you need him the most" he said with the same defeated smile he had from the moment she broke up with him

"That doesn't make you less honorable, it just makes you more human" she said reaching for his hand. The moment he felt her body on his again, his heart sank. Confusion hit him again and somehow he couldn't let her go. His old self would do it easily and for a moment he thought maybe she hasn't changed him that much but only one simple touch assured him that he would never be the same guy again.

"But you changed me, Brooke Davis, you changed who I am and now I can't be that guy anymore, at least I can't be him around you" he confessed

"What do you mean?" she asked confused

"Before you, I wouldn't be around and ex-girlfriend unless I wanted her back and I usually don't want anyone back but now you changed it. If all you have to give to me is your friendship then I would be more than happy to have it" he said with a weak smile, not his usual grin

"I wouldn't agree to hurt you, Julian"

"I know it is part of your nature to think about anyone first but in this case I assure you, you don't need to protect me, Brooke, I am doing exactly what my heart is saying me to do"

"Are you thinking that I could wake up tomorrow and remember what happened and change everything?" she asked. Deep inside she had hope that it would happen because ever since Peyton and Owen left the house all she could think was Julian and what their relationship could have been haven't she lost her memory

"There is always hope but no Brooke, that's not the reason"

"So what is it? Until two minutes ago you were saying you couldn't do it" she said

"I did and I am sorry I am leading you to think something else. The thing is I try to be myself around you but I can't. I try making the decisions I've always made but I can't. It exhausting to fight against your own will" he said

"You tell me" she said teary

"So, friends?" he said stretching his hand to her but he could see her fight to hold the tears

"What is it, Brooke?" he asked concerned. Brooke Davis wouldn't cry in front of someone unless it was consuming her

"It seems like I can't be myself around you either" she said and the tear finally rolled her face

"What is it, talk to me, trust me" he said wiping her tears

"It is not a trust issue, I can assure you. The last clear memory I have about you is my lack of trust in you but now I could not only trust you my life but also Sam's" she said

"I am flattered" he said honestly giving her hand a squeeze

"I feel like I was happy with you"

"I wouldn't think otherwise" he said and now his real grin was on his face

"And I haven't been happy with someone in a long time and now I am afraid"

"You don't need to be afraid" he said brushing her hair behind her ear "I won't hurt you, I'll protect you"

"That's not what I am afraid now, Julian. Maybe it was before but now it isn't"

"What is it?" he asked

"That when I finally had the chance to be happy I blew it"

"First of all, you didn't blow it. The accident wasn't your fault and if you have a memory issue now it definitely isn't your fault either. You don't remember anything that happened in the last month, not only about me but about everything, so stop blaming yourself, okay?" he asked

"Okay" she answered quietly

"And second, I am not dead, you are not dead and we don't hate each other, so we could still have a chance" he said

"I can't be with you based on what I supposedly felt someday, Julian. I have to be with you for what I feel now" she said

"I know and I am not saying for you to be my girlfriend, we could be friends with potential"

"Friends with potential?" she asked

"Haven't you ever met a guy you thought you could have something with him?" he asked and she nodded slowly

"So think I am this guy. We hang out, we go on dates and we see if the potential turns into something else" he proposed

"Julian that's not fair to you, you already have the feelings and just because I felt it once it doesn't mean that if we try I would feel attracted to you again"

"It doesn't mean you wouldn't either"

"You could end more hurt than you are"

"By what? You discovering you prefer Owen over me?" he asked

"What does Owen have to do with it?"

"You dated him, didn't you?"

"Yeah but it was a long time ago"

"Even a blind can see he still pins for you"

"No, I am not talking about Owen, Julian, I am talking about you and your feelings. For you there is no potential, I would feel playing with your feelings"

"The door is open for you Brooke. We could be friends or we could be something else. Whatever works for you, I am here for you"

"I can't accept it"

"Then you will have a problem because I won't offer anything different"

"Julian" she begged

"Brooke, it isn't like I feel you are the love of my life and that I am so deeply in love with you like the guy on The Notebook. I know I said you changed me but maybe because it was the right time for me to change and be more flexible and start to accept that sometimes things can't be black or white. There is a lot of gray there and I think it is about time for me to starting considering it"

"Were you like this when we were together?"

"Like this how?"

"Perfect and understanding. Charming and sensible, no guy knows how Noah felt"

"I make movies, remember? I watch about twenty movies by week when I am not in the set and I hope I was like this when we were together" he said happy by words towards him

"Right" she gave him a weak smile

"I just want you to get better and be happy, Brooke"

"The get better part may not depend on you" she said pointing the casts

"But I'd be more than glad to take care of the happy part" he said leaning down to kiss her cheek

"Okay" she said

"Okay" he answered

"Are you going to wait for Sam?"

"No, I'll let you rest, if she set up for the two of us, I am sure she will take longer to come back, expecting her plan to have worked"

"You are right"

"Brooke, I have one more question" he said

"What is it?"

"This arrangement we have, are we going to be exclusive?" he asked

"Julian…" she said suspiciously

"No, I don't mean to see anyone, I was asking about you"

"We will start as friends, with maybe potential someday, and I don't think friends need to be exclusive"

"I had to try" he teased

"Of course you did"

"Say hi to Sam for me"

"I will"

* * *

_AN: Sorry for the delay. This chapter is written for quite some time but one of the readers suggested me to get a Beta as my grammar is really bad and I took the advice, I am working on it and at first I waited a few days to see if I could get this chapter reviewed before I post but it didn't happen and as I posted dozens of chapters without any Beta review, why not post one more? But yeah, I am setting up Beta reviews for my fics and I know they will get better and you will finally be spared of my poor English._

_I couldn't keep them together. Brooke is more confused than I showed already and she can't be with someone she doesn't know how she feels about. I thought they could try dating at first and then see what happens. _

_I haven't made up my mind yet if she will ever remember about what happened in that month. Especially because it involves remembering clearly of what happen on X's house and I feel like I want to spare her of it. She has blurred memories of that day and the day before and they are not constant, sometimes she remembers it, sometimes she doesn't._

_Also there will be some time jumps in the next chapters and the next one may take a little while as I am going to see if I can get it reviewed before posting._

_I also started a new fic called Hope, about mainly Brulian, their daughter Hope - who has Down Syndrome - and Victoria. If you haven't check it yet, take a look. It will be a more complicated fic for me to write as I never really had any relationship with DS children - or adults - but I wanted to write something meaningful and about love above all things. Surely I won't be able to update it once a week as I do here because it requires research but I will try my best to update on a fairly frequency._

* * *


	9. Doubtful

* * *

**A Love To Remember **

**Chapter 8 - Doubtful  
**

* * *

Their meeting had definitely been better than Julian and Brooke thought it would be.

Julian thought that given the reality (she had indeed broken up with him) they had a good deal. In fact, he thought it was better than good; it was great. He needed to figure out what he was feeling and what Brooke was to him. Though he said she wasn't the love of his life, he felt like she could be. That was the only logical answer to all these unexpected feelings for her.

What he told her was true; things have always been black or white for him. He never saw the shades of gray that everyone else did. It was one of the reasons he loved math when he was in high school. Math is exact and there isn't room for variation, for change. Surely his sensitivity played a great part in his life. It was why he ended up as a movie producer and not a scientist, but even on his job he had always chosen simplicity. But with Brooke, simplicity wasn't an option, and it had made him change. She changed his life the day he fell in love with her. He started to understand the meaning of things that were totally unacceptable for him. He would never agree to have this potential friend in Brooke. He wouldn't accept so little of someone. If a girl wanted to be with him, he wouldn't be up to anything less than everything. If he was willing to produce a movie and he agreed with the script, he wouldn't accept it if the writer didn't given him the freedom he needed to make it perfect.

He wouldn't expect anybody to appreciate or to cherish him more than himself. He had to value himself if he wanted other people to respect him. He knew the one time he accepted less than upstanding from someone he would be allowing them to give _him_ less. Julian's parents definitely molded his character but unlike most cases that the children were so influenced by their parents, Julian wasn't. He saw them as the villains in his life, not the hero's.

Brooke has changed everything. He accepted the little she was giving him because he knew she couldn't give more than that without remaining honest. She didn't need to do it but she was so loving and giving that she had decided to give him a chance even when she wasn't willing to be with him as a couple.

Julian wouldn't think that her reasons were selfish but that's exactly what they were. She was happy with their deal as well. Though she didn't knew it, she was having the same reactions she had when she first have been with him. Appreciating the same personality traces, being surprised by his thoughtfulness and enchanted by his charm.

She didn't feel obligated; she felt it was only natural that the spark wasn't there now. They would talk the whole afternoon when he wasn't in the set. He was the best company but she didn't feel any sexual attraction and she didn't know why. He was one of the most handsome men she had ever met; charming, too. He had the most seductive grin yet she didn't have that tightening in her stomach when she saw him. But she saw him as a parent figure for Sam.

And then there was Owen. Now that was another story completely. He wasn't half the man Julian was but when he kissed her, it was like a wildfire. It was something she so desperately wished she could have with Julian.

The truth was that Brooke couldn't bring herself to stop seeing any of them because they were both new to her. She only remembered Julian as the guy who dumped Peyton, had sex with another woman that same weekend, and tried to steal her back a few years later. She knew Owen as the guy who had quickly broken her heart. But he seemed different now, somehow more grown up.

But there were still two things holding Brooke back from moving things to the next level with Owen - Sam and Julian. She knew that Sam was uncomfortable around the bartender; especially with the comment she knew Sam had heard. Julian had simply set the bar too high for any guy to get over. He was Brooke's standard from now on and if those damn sparks were there, she would've already moved on with _him_. Would it be odd if she projected the idea to him? _Hey, I want you to parent my foster child, but we can't date._ Yeah, she didn't think so either.

"So who's popping by tonight?" Sam asked as she entered the kitchen

Brooke, who had been loff in her own world, jumped before a surprised "Samantha" escaped.

Sam resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "What? You always have one of them over. I just want to know how to plan my night."

"And why is that?"

"When I saw you and Julian kissing on the couch, I wanted to change the rule so I'd meet every guy on the couch. When I saw you and _Owen_ kissing, I wanted to change it again so none of us could get guys in the house. It was gross."

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh with Owen?"

"Don't you think you're being too unfair with Julian?"

"Sam, I would be with Julian if there was something there. I just don't feel that…"

"Ah, my favorite word of the month. I can't count how many times I've heard this word in the last three weeks." Sam's sarcastic tone was rewarded with a glare from Brooke.

"That's what you get for eavesdropping."

"That's not my point." Was this what Brooke had been like as a teenager? She truly felt sorry for any parents with teenage children.

"We are not talking about this anymore."

"I know you have to have that _spark_," Sam teased, using finger quotes when she said _spark_.

"Samantha, we are done with this topic."

"It wouldn't have been the topic if you weren't being stupid," Sam commented as she looked down at her fiddling hands. She thought she had been quiet.

"Did you just call me stupid?"

She looked up, guilty. "Eh, I said silly."

"Sam, I'm sorry but it just wouldn't work."

"So, you have it one day but not the next? Your body obviously says something else from your brain."

Brooke couldn't believe she was talking about this with her fifteen year old daughter. "Okay, conversation ends here."

"Whatever. So, which dude is it tonight?"

"Actually, Peyton and Haley are coming over for a girl's night. I would've invited you but you gave me attitude before I could even ask.

Sam looked hurt for a brief second before she gave a hesitant look towards Brooke. "Am I still invited?"

"Of course," Brooke smiled, patting her daughter's shoulder.

"I think this girl's night might be a good thing for you," Sam laughed as she left the kitchen, leaving Brooke standing alone in the kitchen.

Brooke was about to retort with something when her phone went off.

_Julian_.

"Hey Movie Boy," she greeted.

"Hey Lead Girl," he replied. He had started calling her _lead_ _girl _on one of their 'friendly dates'. She had come up with his nickname easily. He had replied by saying that if she was the main character in any movie, the sales would hit the roof.

"_You were born to be the lead girl Brooke; not only in the movies or in the books, but in the life of anyone that is close enough to you."_

Brooke's heart had melted when he said it. He was definitely of the sensitive type.

"What's up?" she asked

"I re-watched a very beautiful movie last week. I thought you'd like to watch it with the girls tonight."

"Does it have any porn?" she asked, her mind drifting to Sam's comment. After she realized what she'd said out loud, she slapped a hand to her mouth.

"What was that?" She could just imagine the smile on his face.

"Forget it. Just Sam and another one of her crazy ideas," Brooke mumbled.

"I'll talk to her. I hope _she _isn't watching any of those."

"She better not be," Brooke replied, taking a mental note to find out if Sam really _was_. She shuddered. That was not something she wanted to broach at the moment.

"Anyway, my recommendation is Amelie. Have you already watched it?"

"I've heard a lot about it but I haven't seen it."

"I think you'll like it. It's perfect for tonight. It's a total chick flick, tears and all."

"Should I be wondering about you? You know an awful lot about what women like," Brooke teased, laughing when she heard Julian _hmppf _on the other end.

"I have my moments."

"You certainly do. I'll ask Haley to get it."

"I'll just drop it off."

"You don't have too…" she was about to explain why but a knock on her door forced her attention and wheelchair elsewhere. "Hold on Julian, someone's at the door." She opened the door. Surprise flooded her when she saw Julian standing on her doorstep, a movie in on hand and his phone in the other.

"I wouldn't miss the chance to see you today," he said as he stepped into the house.

"You're so-" she stopped herself before anymore regretful words escaped her big mouth. "That's nice, Julian."

"I try."

"Well I appreciate your effort."

They stood there awkwardly for a moment. She didn't exactly know what to say and he seemed intent on staring at her. Finally, he opened his mouth.

"When's your next appointment?"

"Friday," she answered, not thinking about it.

"Do you mind…I mean…can I go?"

She stared at him for a moment. "I'd like that. Thanks Julian…you know, for just being there."

He smiled and leaned over her; opening his arms. Brooke felt herself being pulled into his comforting arms. Ever since the accident, their hugs were different. She always felt safe, no matter what. And that scared her even more than her non-sexual feelings for him.

"I'll see you on Friday then." He kissed her forehead and stepped away.

"No visits this week?"

"I have to be in LA but I'll be back for your appointment."

"I can easily take Peyton with me."

"I want to be there for you Brooke. I want you to know that I'll be here every step of the way."

"Does this have anything to do with what I forgot?"

"Brooke," he whispered, looking into her hazel eyes, "You are alive. You were hurt pretty badly in the accident and I for one am happy that the only problem you had so far was a little memory problem. I'm worried about your legs, about your physical recovery because I need you around, Brooke, healthy as you can be."

"I owe you so much," she whispered, the guilt practically consuming her.

"You don't own me anything. I do what I do because I lo…because I love taking care of you and Sam; don't ever think yourselves a burden."

"I just…"

"Brooke, let it go. Go have a relaxing shower and get ready for a great night with your friends."

"Yeah," she muttered, looking at her casts. "Having a shower is anything _but _relaxing these days."

"I would love to help you with that but I wouldn't answer for my actions," he said with a sly smirk.

"Maybe you should stop answering for them," she murmured, thinking nothing of it.

"What?"

"I just agreed with you," she said, offering him a small smile. He watched her for a moment, not wanting to leave her. But, he had duties that simply couldn't be ignored any longer.

"I'll see you Friday." He kissed her cheek and then he was gone. She didn't even get a chance to say bye.

* * *

_AN: Thanks for the two reviewers I got last chapter. I don't know if you were mad because I took some days or because she broke up with him. I missed your feedback..._

_I'd like to really thank Ashleigh-Rose who is now my Beta for this story. She made a beautiful work in this chapter, not only with grammar but adding a lot of quality writing._

_I hope you guys liked this chapter and where I am going with this story. Next week there will be more updates._

_Thanks.

* * *

  
_


	10. Touched

* * *

**A Love To Remember**

**Chapter 9 - Touched  
**

* * *

"So how is it having two hot guys at you call?" Peyton teased.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Torture," she replied.

"Come on Brooke, it can't be _that _bad. I mean, you do have two _hot _guys practically stepping on your toes to be next to you," came Haley's teasing voice from the other side of the couch.

"Julian is the perfect guy. He says the perfect words, he does the perfect things, he is perfect with Sam, Sam loves him but I don't know…something is missing; the chemistry isn't there."

"Is it the whole 'no-sparks-thing'?"

"No," Peyton mock-gasped, "Brooke Davis doesn't have chemistry with Mr. Sexy Producer?"

Brooke laughed. "I know, I know…I'm losing it." She reached up to lay a hand on her face and frowned when she felt the rough texture of the cast. She couldn't wait to get the stupid thing off.

"What about Owen? What's the problem with him?" asked Haley.

"He's a good kisser," Brooke said dreamily, "But Sam doesn't like him and that's a problem."

"It sucks," Haley added, practically reading her best friend's mind.

"So…one man is on the ride for the whole 'let's play house without the marriage' and one would gladly hop into bed with you?" Peyton cast a sympathetic glance at Brooke's casts. "If you weren't so beat up, that is."

Brooke shot Peyton a glare. "Yeah, I think so."

"I don't want to step on your toes, B. Davis, but…"

Brooke interrupted her with, "You're not, Peyt; you're getting married in four months and baby Scott will be coming sooner than you think." Brooke leaned into the couch. "I feel like my life is so much more…crappier than everyone's at the moment."

"It'll pass," Haley offered, shrugging. She really didn't know what to say to her miserable friend. She remembered when she had been a situation like this with Chris and Nathan. _She _had been miserable then.

"Damn these casts," Brooke muttered before Peyton raised a brow, "I would _gladly _jump into bed with Owen if it weren't for these."

"Are you sure I should be here?" Everyone turned to see Sam.

"Let's see, my kid has horrible timing, wants me to watch porn _and _now knows even more about my sex life," Brooke listed, trying to keep the smile of her face. "Did I miss anything?"

"Sorry to disappoint," Peyton shrugged, placing the DVD into Sam's hands.

"Wow," Sam commented, reading the back. "Who picked the major chick flick?"

"Julian," the three women said in unison.

"Give me ten minutes," Sam yelled as she ran into the bathroom. All three women burst into laughter as the bathroom door slammed shut.

"She likes Julian a lot, doesn't she?" Peyton asked as she took a bite out of her cookie.

"He's really helping her with her writing. She calls him her mentor," Brooke laughed, her eyes shining with pride. "She wants to write scripts now. And who better to help her than a producer?"

Haley nodded, agreeing. "I think there might be more there.

Immediately, Brooke sat up straighter. "Do you think she has a…crush on him?" Oh, no, she didn't want that to be the case. She couldn't even imagine the conversation she would be forced to have with Sam if that was what was going on.

Haley rolled her eyes. "I meant they have a bond, like a child-parent one."

"It s as clear as crystal," Peyton added.

"You didn't see how he took care of her when you were unconscious," Haley continued, smiling when Brooke showed a hint of a smile.

"It was cute. He took care of her; made sure she showered and ate. He even wrote notes to the principal to explain everything. He was being a…well, a dad."

"I told you," Peyton said, pointing a finger in Brooke's direction. "She was good for him too. She didn't want to go back to school but he somehow convinced her when we couldn't. She has a lot of love for him, B. Davis."

"One day Julian asked me some History questions because he couldn't help her with her homework. He said History had never been his best subject but he did help her with her homework as best he could."

"Especially on Math," Sam said as she walked into to join them.

"How does he remember Math? I don't even remember what X means," said Brooke, laughing.

"Do I have to bring up the Calculus test fiasco?" Brooke stuck her tongue out at her best friend. She wasn't going to discuss her stealing of the test with her teenage daughter.

"That's great and all, but why are you bringing up Julian and my homework?"

"Oh, we were filling Brooke in on everything Julian did for you when she was dead to the world," Peyton explained.

"Why the sudden interest?" asked Sam as she stole the piece of popcorn Brooke had picked up. The two shared a small smile.

"I just wanted to know Sam," she said. "It's nice to know that you were cared for." She shot looks to her two friends, "By everyone."

Sam opened her mouth to say something but Brooke interrupted her with, "I think we should watch the movie now." That effectively ended the conversation.

"You'll love it," Peyton said as the lights dimmed.

"Have you already watched it?"

"Of course I did. Julian always _made me_ watch movies when we were dating."

"So, he's using the 'I'm sensitive and know what women want' move?" Brooke asked, surprised when she felt disappointment.

"I never said I watched it _with _him. He had this huge DVD collection in his apartment and when I went there and he was busy on the set, I would choose one and watch it until he came back home. He realized it and one day he separated a section with dozens of movies that he thought I would like; Amelie was just in the middle"

"Julian is the sweetest guy. Too bad Brooke refuses to see it," said Sam.

"I can see it well, thank you. Now press play." The conversation ended and the movie began. Brooke spared a glance at her daughter and sighed. If only she could make her understand. Maybe growing up hadn't been the smartest idea on her part. Sam laughed at something Peyton said and Brooke smiled. She did have Sam and that was great. Brooke forced herself to stop her miserable train of thought and focus on the movie.

She did just that.

* * *

Throughout the movie, tears were shed and laughter was shared. The night had been fun, as Julian had predicted. Brooke vaguely wondered if he was going to tell her he was a psychic too. It wouldn't surprise her.

"It was nice tonight," Sam commented as she steered Brooke's wheelchair to her room.

"Yeah, we should do it more often."

"You could invite Julian," Sam said hopefully.

"You're never here when he is here."

"Well, I was giving you privacy but since you have no 'sparks' I might as well be included."

"What did I say about this conversation?" Brooke moved around as she tried to find a comfortable spot. Did she mention how much she couldn't wait to get the damn things off?

"He's moving slow!" Brooke looked at her daughter as Sam raised her voice. "He's waiting around for Owen to seduce you!"

"I am perfectly capable of defending myself against Owen's… seduction," she said awkwardly. She didn't really understand why she was having this conversation with her fifteen year old daughter.

"Then dump him. We both know who the better man is."

"I don't know Sam." She was tired and she wasn't in the mood to discuss her love life with the teen in front of her. "I like having someone there to love me and care for me." She didn't know if she was being honest to herself with that comment, but she didn't particularly care at the moment.

"Cut the crap, Brooke."

"Sam, watch your mouth."

"Sorry but it's been five weeks Brooke and you still can't remember so much as a word from that month. Now, you can either spend the rest of your life unhappy or you can spend your life with an amazing guy." Brooke opened her mouth to say something but Sam cut her off. "And don't say you don't have 'sparks' because you two were like a volcano before."

"You heard us, didn't you?" Sam just nodded, her cheeks turning red.

"What kind of mom I am?" Brooke's voice was muffled as she placed the pillow over her head. "I'm dating two guys, my daughter knows about my sex life, she recommends me porn, and she listens to my sex escapades. I'm officially a failure. If the social workers ever find out, they will never allow me to adopt you."

"You were planning to adopt me?" Sam wanted to hug Brooke but with her casts, that was a bit difficult. She was excited, happy, and a bit fearful at the same time. She had never had a _real _family before.

"I've been thinking about it. What do you think?"

"I think I like it," Sam mused, smiling.

"Good."

"And Brooke, you are the best mother I could ask for. You're still young; you're supposed to date and have sex. You're supposed to be finding the right guy to spend the rest of your life with."

"I won't be that lucky."

"You already _are _that lucky." Brooke smiled up at her daughter and offered her the best hug she could, despite the slight pain she felt.

"You're a good kid, Sam."

"Can you bring Jamie by the house tomorrow? Haley said he's missing his godmother," Brooke smiled, laughing when Sam rolled her eyes.

"Sure."

"You do know Julian won't be there tomorrow, right?"

Sam sighed sadly. "Yeah, he's in LA."

"Sam, he won't be here forever. When the movie's done, he'll be back in LA to start another project." She couldn't believe how much it killed her to say it out loud. She always knew that he wouldn't stay but a part of her believed that if he loved her enough, he would. But to say it out loud broke her heart.

"I know." Sam couldn't keep the sadness from her voice. She wouldn't know what to do if her father figure just got up and left them. "He's still got a few more months though. He said he would visit too, until I moved out there."

"What do you mean, 'until you moved out there'?"

"I want to study art production. I need to make some contacts and the best place is LA," Sam shrugged as though it were nothing.

"Oh." It was all Brooke could say. In nearly two years, Sam would be all grown up and ready to move on with her life. It was her second heartbreak of the evening. Now she understood why parents always got so weepy when their kids left for college.

"We could move out there," Sam suggested when Brooke went silent.

Brooke sighed and fingered the strands on her pillow. "My life is out here Sam." Sam's face fell. "We have a lot of time to think about it though. Who knows, maybe I'll change my mind."

Sam gave a small smile before her eyes drifted to the clock on Brooke's nightstand. "Oh, time to go to sleep. Without Julian, I have to _actually _get up early."

"Oh the horror of being a teenager," Brooke teased as Sam walked to her door. Sam smiled as she turned off Brooke's light. "Night, Sam."

"Night, Brooke." Sam took a few steps before she turned back, her smile having grown two sizes. "Don't forget to dream about Julian. We all know who _he's _dreaming about."

* * *

_AN: eww at the mention of Brooke jumping on bed with Owen. But I am not crazy and with the exception of half-dozen of kisses and a couple of dates, that's all they had in these three weeks (remember she spent two weeks in the hospital)_. _Broke is just, well, horny... but though she says she would jump on his bed, she wouldn't, casts or not._

_I want to show how her relationship with Julian is growing and what will be the consequences of the accident not only in their relationship but in the way she sees things. It seems like people change after having a near death experience._

_I also wanted her to interact with more people. Next chapter it will her and Jamie (and Julian) and then we will have a moment a lot of you have been waiting for (on ch11, after the ch with Jamie)._

_Thanks a lot for the reviews, I appreciate them._

_

* * *

_


	11. Clarity

* * *

**A Love To Remember**

**Chapter 10 - Clarity**

* * *

Brooke's nights had gotten increasingly hard. The casts made it hard for her to sleep and she _needed _her sleep. In fact, they made everything nearly impossible without help; that included showering and using the bathroom. She had all but given up on showering in favor of hoping for good news when she went to her appointment. All she wanted was some freedom to resume her daily activities, like playing with Jamie.

The little boy had arrived less than an hour ago and she was feeling guilty because she couldn't do the things he suggested, not even a video game. She thanked the stars that his favorite cartoon was on. Otherwise, she might as well have sent him home.

After the commercial break, Jamie pointed to Brooke's casts. "How long do you have to keep those, Aunt Brooke?"

She glared down at her itchy casts. "I don't know. I find out Friday but I'm sure I'll have to keep them for a while."

"Do they hurt?"

She smiled, brushed his hair back. "No not anymore. In the beginning they did but their healing me right up."

"Are you going to be okay, Aunt Brooke?"

"I hope so, Jimmy-Jam."

"Okay." His voice was sad, quiet.

She nudged him as well as she could with her casted arm. "You'll have to get used to boring Aunt Brooke. Sorry I can't be cool Aunt Brooke anymore."

"Don't worry, Aunt Brooke. You're not boring. I don't care if you can't play. I love you and we can watch cartoons all day instead."

Brooke laughed as she embraced him. "Thanks, best godson ever."

"The good thing is that your okay now, Aunt Brooke. I want to play but we can always do that once you get those off." He smiled and patted her cast.

"When did you get so wise?" she teased.

"I guess I got it from my mommy," he said nonchalantly. "She always says what's important is who you are. So if you can't play with me, its okay, but I know you are the same Aunt Brooke and that when you can, you'll play with me."

"Yeah, physically I'm pretty bent up, but I still love you the same."

"Physi—physically—physically is not important; mom always says that the outside is not important, that looks are not important and that what matters is the person inside. We should only care about the person inside. I don't know what is inside people, I mean, there is bones and blood I think but she explained to me that what really counts is the char…character. I don't know what character is but my mom says if I am a good boy to everyone and if I don't hurt anyone I will have a good character."

Brooke leaned back and examined her thoughtful godson. "Your mom was always right about those things."

She had been so doubtful because of the lack of chemistry between her and Julian that she really didn't pay enough attention to the man on the inside. She acknowledged all he did with Sam and her in the past weeks but she had never thought deeply about it. And now, Jamie was talking about character and the person on the inside. Julian was more than a guy that paid attention to her and Sam's needs. He was a good guy, a great guy, with a big heart. He was genuinely a good man, the kind of man most women look for years to find and that she had now but still didn't realize it. It was more than helping Sam with her writing or bringing nice movies to watch. It was about the caring and selfless person he was. The man that accepted the little she had to offer and didn't complain; the man that decided to give her time and space because she had to heal physical and emotional wounds. The man that wasn't only sensitive enough to know which movie to pick for a girl's night but the man that was sensitive enough to see through her physical scars.

She has been hurt and though right now, the clearest evidence was her broken legs and arm, Julian knew that what was damaged inside was more important. She has been so focused on her sex life and the lack of chemistry that she hasn't realized that he was giving her time to heal _inside_. Time to get over her attack, her mother, the company she gave up, even Angie. Maybe he didn't know how deep her emotional scars were but he knew there were some deep bruises on her soul and spirit now. How could she have been so shallow and callous about him? How had she only thought about sex when clearly he was more interested in her heart? How could her five year old godson be so sure that what mattered was Julian, not sex?

She couldn't remember what they had but she knew it had been good, both emotionally and physically still she was reluctant to take the next step. Maybe it was old demons haunting her again. Ever since Lucas, she had never let anyone in. She had dated guys, like Chase but they weren't ever close to her heart. They were only rebounds to her mending heart at moments of loneliness but somehow in the last couple of years she had learned how to live through the painful loneliness.

"Aunt Brooke?" The second commercial break started and Jamie realized that Brooke had been silent through the whole thing. He turned to her and poked her side.

Brooke snapped back to reality, staring straight into the blue eyes of one curious godson. "Yes, honey?"

"Is Sam your daughter now?"

"I hope she'll be soon."

"Don't you want to _have _the baby?" She wanted to laugh but she knew he would get offended.

"I do Jamie but I would need a husband. I don't want my baby to go without a father."

"Then why don't you get a husband?"

"It's complicated."

"Aunt Peyton and Uncle Lucas are getting married and having a baby, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are." Exhaustion was the only thing she felt at the moment.

"So why are they and you're not?"

"Because they were meant for each other, because they found each other, like your mom and dad found one another."

"Why didn't you find it? Aren't you looking?"

She had a quick, quiet moment of realization. "I don't think I was."

"Are you now?"

"No but it seems like I was found."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that love finds you even when you aren't looking and when it does, it seems to be unstoppable." she said teary. Had love found her?

"I guess so."

"You do?"

"I loved you even when you didn't come to see me."

"I guess you're right," she said, guilty.

"But mom explained to me that you had a lot of work to do and that you were great and loved me a lot."

"Your mom was right again. I _do _love you a lot."

"So who else do you love?" he asked, a mischievous smile gracing his face.

"You are such a character James Lucas Scott."

The younger boy giggled. "I guess so, Aunt Brooke."

"But I don't know if I love someone else," she said, tapping the tip of his nose with her index finger.

"Good because I like to have Aunt Brook all by myself."

"And I thought you were looking after my love life when all you really want to do is keep me to yourself."

"I am but if you don't want to look for anyone and don't want to be found, I can have all of you to myself!"

"Yeah," she agreed, thinking about his words again. _Don't I want to be found? Honestly? Is it the problem?_ Brooke had an idea about the answer but she wasn't ready to answer it yet. Nobody knew the extent of the damage Lucas and Peyton had made on her. Nobody knew how deeply disappointed she has been with the other guys who would never see her for what she really was. That was something only Lucas Scott has been able to see in her whole life and it couldn't have ended worse. Was she willing to open up and to show her true self? Was there anyone that was really interested to know farther than the beautiful and sexy brunette that was a multimillionaire and famous? Was anyone willing to deal with all her insecurities and fears? Willing to climb the high walls she built around her heart?

She _could have been_ the easiest girl for any man to love, hadn't life made her so afraid of the outcome; so afraid of never being enough, of never being worth, of never being the one to anyone. But she wasn't that easy-going, low maintenance girl she could have been. She was complicated, she was hurt and she was tough. The combination of these three things and her endless fear of being hurt again made it nearly impossible for any guy in the world to stand being in a real relationship with her. Not that she ever let any of them try but she just assumed it was like that. She thought she was too much of a handful and the small voice in the back of her mind still screamed that she wasn't worth the attempt. Honestly, Brooke Davis wanted to be found but somehow she felt she wouldn't and that's why she had stopped looking long ago.

Brooke's thoughts were interrupted by someone poking her stomach. "Aunt Brooke, I think your phone is going off."

"I can't get it. Can you find it for me?" she asked as the little boy jumped in the direction of the Lenny Kravitz song coming from her bedroom. She knew who the owner of the ringtone '_Again_' was and now listening to lyrics of the chorus, she realized how it could fit her dreams if only it was true.

Jamie had made it back to her in record time. She winked at Jamie as she greeted the person on the other line. "Hi."

"I finally found you!" Julian's voice rang through the line happily.

"I guess you did." A secret smile played on her lips.

"I've been trying to reach you for over an hour."

"I'm sorry. I was watching cartoons with Jamie. It seems like the only thing I can do with him," she said, feeling the guilt sweep through her once again. Or maybe it was disappointment this time.

"How are you, Brooke?" His thoughtful, concerned voice nearly melted her heart.

"Still feeling like the freaking Robocop but I'll get there," she muttered.

"I'm sure you will."

"How is LA?" she asked, trying to change the subject. Thankfully, it worked.

"There's good news and there's bad news and news I can't quite decide how to categorize," he confessed with a sigh.

"What's the good news?"

"I can come back, relieved that the movie hasn't been cancelled."

"Was there a chance it would?"

"Well, knowing my father was fired, I didn't know if I was the next in line."

"Your father got fired?"

"Yes and that's the uncategorized news. I shouldn't be happy that my father got fired but at the same time I'm relieved that I won't be in his shadow anymore and maybe he'll keep his critics and disappointment comments to a minimum, now that we aren't in the same company anymore."

"I'm sorry, Julian."

"I'll get there," he said, using her same words.

She smiled and replied, "I'm sure you will."

"Now, what's the bad news?"

"The budget for the movie was consistently cut and I don't know if eventually the whole thing won't just be cancelled." She heard him sigh and she couldn't imagine what this was doing to him. She practically felt his disappointment through the phone.

"Well, at least you have this tip of hope," she said as her heart sunk with the idea of the movie being cancelled and Julian going back to LA for good.

"Yes, but I'll have to figure out something. I won't be able to have what I initially planned. There will be some cuts on some departments and I'm not sure if it'll affect the final piece."

"I'm sure you can work around it Julian. You've done it before." Encouraging words, she thought. That's what he needed right now; not her feelings about him moving back to LA for good.

"I hope so. Anyway, I just called to check on you. When I tried the fourth time and you didn't answer, I started to get really worried."

"Thank you but I'm fine. I'm a big girl now," she laughed, hoping her joke would lessen the suddenly intense moment. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

He gave a quick chuckle in response. "I'll always worry about you, even though you _are _a big girl now."

She smiled. "Thanks."

"Listen, I hate to cut this short, but I've got to go. Tell Sam I said hey."

"Will do," she said, adding it to her list of things to do that day.

"Bye Brooke."

"Bye, Julian."

"Who was it?" Jamie asked once Brooke shut her phone.

"Julian."

"He's nice," Jamie commented, his attention switching from Brooke to the cartoons.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I do, Aunt Brooke. He asked who was speaking and I said my name and he laughed, saying that the competition was really getting hard. Then I asked what competition and he said me, to be the guy with you. I think he likes you Aunt Brooke."

She just wanted to pull her adorable godson onto her lap and hug him forever. "I think he does too."

"And he works with Uncle Lucas and I heard him saying to mom that he is a nice guy."

"He is but you shouldn't be listening to the grownups when they talk."

"But I was having lunch! I didn't want to listen but I am not deaf, Aunt Brooke," he said, explaining with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What else did they say?"

"Nothing; I finished and my mom said I should brush my teeth."

Brooke smiled at her godson. He was definitely too adorable for his own good. She really would have liked to go through these stages with Sam but she had been granted with a teenage daughter and though Brooke wouldn't complain, she still wanted to experience raising a child.

"Do you like Julian?"

"Of course I do, we just agreed he's nice, didn't we?"

"I mean, like mom likes dad and Peyton likes Uncle Lucas."

"Oh, well, I don't know, maybe I did before the accident but I can't remember," she nearly whispered, sadness laced in her words.

"I think he likes you."

She reached a free hand over and ruffled his hair. "We covered that part Jimmy Jam."

"And I think you like him too. And Sam likes him too. I think she wants him to be a dad. I want Sam to have a dad, like I do." He smiled up at Brooke one last time before his cartoons returned and his attention was elsewhere.

At that moment, Brooke understood why she always felt like she needed children. She had realized that they made her the fearless Brooke Davis, brave as the one Lucas described. She had stopped being that Brooke a long time ago but her kids made her realize that she shouldn't be afraid. They proved to her that she was lovable, she was enough and that she could make it. Jamie and Sam's love meant the world to her and their encouraging words, whether purposefully or not, lead her to the decision that she was stubbornly avoiding. She couldn't have herself, Owen and Julian involved in this high school love triangle. After thinking of Sam's words and now Jamie's, she knew what she had to do. All she needed now was the strength to actually do it. Somehow, she knew she would find it within her.

* * *

_AN: cliffhanger!!!! I love them!!!!! Don't you?_

_Thanks for the reviews, it is nice to know you guys are still liking it. You know the drill, suggestions are welcome. Thanks also to my beta, Ashley, who keeps doing an amazing job._

_Next: No more potential friendships?!?! Yes or no? To both men? Next week you'll find out  


* * *

_


	12. Relieved

* * *

**A Love To Remember**

**Chapter 11 - Relieved  
**

* * *

"Thank you for coming," she said softly as he entered her house.

With his sly smile in place, he replied, "I'm always happy to see you."

"Thanks again. You've been great, you know," she said, honestly. It was true; he _had _been amazing to her.

"I try," he said nonchalantly but he couldn't keep the smile of his face. He sensed she wanted to say something.

They stood there in silence for several minutes. He looked around, pretended to pay attention to the pictures she now had hanging on the wall. After waiting for her to say something, he decided to break the awkwardness.

"I've missed you this week," he commented, getting closer to her spot.

She fiddled with her fingers. "I'm kind of nervous about this appointment today."

"It'll work fine. You're doing fine." He brushed her hair back, trying to comfort her,.

"I can't stand these casts anymore," she sighed, frustrated. There was nothing she wanted more than be free from the binds that seemed to hold her down, sometimes literally.

"Maybe they can remove at least one of them," he suggested, shrugging.

"Well after six weeks I could hope, right?" It was the smallest of smiles but he saw it, and became pleased with himself.

"Where does it hurt the most, Brooke?" Seriousness took over and his eyes wondered over her.

She looked into his eyes and mumbled, "Inside."

"I know but where? Is it your arm? Or is it your right leg? Is it your left leg?" She felt a mix of emotions; disappointment from his questions and assurance from her decision.

She rubbed a free hand on her cast. "It's definitely my left leg."

"And where does it hurt the least?"

She waved her casted arm as best she could. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"So let's hope they can remove the cast from your arm then," he nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, let's do that." She smiled weakly because she knew it wasn't that simple and she needed more than that to remove the cast from her arm.

"So…" he tried again. He had never felt comfortable in situations like this. He didn't know what she was expecting him to do now. She shifted in her seat to face him.

"We need to talk," she blurted out, her eyes trained on him.

"Is this a conversation I'm going to like?" he asked and she only smiled weakly. It was enough for him to know that she didn't have good news for him.

"I've been thinking about us lately," she said, after taking a deep reassuring breath.

"Well, if there's an 'us' then it started well," he joked nervously.

It was becoming unbearable to wait for her to say what she had in mind. He had no idea why she wanted to talk all of the sudden. They had been fine for the past weeks.

"I think it's good. I've been thinking about our situation. About the dates, about seeing someone else and I think I should stop. It's not a good example for Sam now and God forbid her to think that it's alright to see two guys at the same time," Brooke said, taking a breath. Although she knew Sam was right and she was supposed to date, she wasn't supposed to date multiple men at the same time. She knew Sam was a good girl but Brooke still had to set a good example for her daughter.

"It could definitely lead her to do things you won't like," he agreed, hesitant. He always thought she was cute when she rambled.

"I really appreciate all the effort you put into this and with Sam, I really do, it means a lot to me but I think we should settle as friends, not friends with potential or anything, just friends," she confessed; saying the words released the weight she was carrying on her shoulders.

"No anesthesia," he replied, looking down and sliding his hands to his pockets.

"You've been great to me ever since the accident. We built a new relationship, one I am proud of and the past doesn't matter," she continued, looking for any sign of hurt on his face.

"Me too," he nodded, pasting a smile on his face. She was destroying the tiny hope he had nurtured for the past weeks.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. I never planned to." She knew he was hurting, she could see it.

"I know. I'm just happy we can be friends Brooke Davis," he said, hugging her.

"Ouch."

"Sorry," he apologized, immediately letting go of her.

"It's not your fault that I am freaking Robocop and can't move my arms to properly hug my friends," she fumed, her ever-growing frustration at her casts getting bigger.

He gave her hand a quick squeeze. "I hope you get good news today."

She smiled and mouthed 'thank you' before he stood up.

"I'll call you later to check out how it was. Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off there?" The hope was evident in his voice.

"No; but thank you for everything" It was really hard for her to dismiss his concern and attention like that but she was doing it for both of them.

He tried not to frown as he leaned down to kiss her cheek, "Anytime."

* * *

Brooke felt relieved. She wasn't in high school anymore and it definitely didn't set a good example for Sam that she was seeing two guys; even if she had kissed only one of them.

But she knew better and Sam knew better. Though Julian was giving her time and space, it was clear that he was still in love in her. But she was just confusing. Ever since the accident, she hadn't been herself; it was good and bad. She was opening her heart again, allowing herself to love and that was good. Motherhood definitely helped the process. She had a daughter that was her responsibility; she knew her girl had been hurt in her life. She couldn't let Sam lose the good things in her life because she was just afraid to live it. Brooke needed to be brave to show her daughter that there were great things out there waiting for her and that she shouldn't give up on them because of the fear of being hurt again.

But the accident had also opened her eyes to her reality now. Being so close to death made Brooke realize that no matter how much she wanted it, no one could assure her that she would be around Sam when she needed her and she had to use the time she had now to make a difference in the teenager's life.

And then there were the bad things. And one of them was her feelings for Julian. It was a blur and she needed to know if it reason was emotional or physical for her to feel this way. She had a concussion, maybe something other than her memory was wrong.

She had never been so confused and lost. She wanted to give him a chance but then in the next minute she didn't want it anymore. It wasn't fear. It wasn't her defenses. It was just a blur. She couldn't explain it because she couldn't understand it. She felt happy when she was with him but there were so many possible reasons for her happiness.

In one minute she would think she liked Julian because he could be the perfect father for Sam and definitely Sam was her priority. The next minute she thought she felt good by his side because it made Sam happy because the teenager was rooting for them. Then she would think that he was really a man every woman dreamed about. Letting him go would be stupid and maybe she would waste her last chance by doing so. She knew she had only two options. She would either be his girlfriend again or they could simply be friends but she couldn't live in the in-between anymore. She couldn't keep up with the many emotions she felt when she was with him or when she was thinking about him. She was tired, exhausted in fact and that's why she did it.

* * *

Brushing the thoughts from her head, she tried to get ready for her appointment. She was already used to steering the wheelchair. Sam wasn't with her all day and she needed to learn how to take care of herself.

She was heading to her bedroom when there was a knock on the door. _Maybe he forgot something,_ she thought.

She reached for the door and opened it slowly.

He sported his infamous grin. "Hi."

She smiled, it was good to see him and replied with a short "Hey."

"I thought you could use some help to get ready," he said, steering her back into the house and closing the door behind him.

"How thoughtful," she smirked. It always surprised her that he thought about everything, usually before she even did.

"Don't worry. I'm not talking about getting you dressed," he grinned slyly.

"Well that's all that I have to do, so you're out of luck buddy," she smiled, looking from him to the floor in front of her.

"So you already got the clothes you're wearing, got your purse, your phone and your make up?"

"Actually I didn't." How did he know what she needed before she even did?

"I thought so." He steered her into her room with a triumphant smile on his face. He helped her sit on the bed and she smiled, thanking him with a nod of her head.

"So what do you want? A dress, a skirt or will it be shorts?" he asked, a mischievous grin appearing on his lips.

"Dress," she said, thinking about the easiest option.

"Okay, wear this one," he yelled from the closet, coming out with the dress in hand, "You always look beautiful in it and it is sort of hot outside. Global warming," he added, handing the white summer dress over to her.

"Thank you." Once again, he had picked the best option. She really liked that dress.

"Do you want to wear shorts or something under it?" he asked, while he checked her huge closet, looking for a purse.

"No, it's fine." He really had no fashion taste, but she gave him credit for trying.

"Maybe she'll want to exam you," he mused as he turned around with small cotton shorts in his hands.

She couldn't argue there. He _did _have a point.

"Are you sure you don't me to go with you?" he asked once more, sitting by her side on the bed.

"I'm sorry you came from LA for nothing but I think I should do it by myself," she apologized but inside she was yelling for him to go with her. She wanted him to go but she thought it wasn't fair for him.

"Brooke," he murmured, tucking her bangs behind her ears, "You don't need to do anything alone. If you don't want me there with you then maybe one of your friends can go." He didn't want her to be alone, ever. She closed her eyes at his touch. There was something about Julian that made her feel so vulnerable and she hated being vulnerable but around him it felt… okay.

"Fine," she whispered, losing the battle to her reasoning.

"Great. Now I'll go outside and wait for you to change. Call me if you need any help!" He kissed the top of her head and left her room, leaving her to her own.

"I can handle it, mister," she called as she shut the door.

* * *

Thirty minutes later and she was done.

"You look beautiful, Lead Girl," he said, mesmerized by her beauty.

He steered her outside. He opened his passenger door and carefully took Brooke in his arms to place her in the seat.

"I can make it myself," she argued as she closed her eyes, taking in the smell of his cologne.

"I wouldn't let you." He moved her around on the seat. "When I'm around you, you can count on me."

All he wanted to do in that moment was kiss her sweet lips but he wouldn't take advantage of the moment. He knew she had been waiting for this appointment for weeks and that she was hopeful to remove at least one of the casts. So he did what he had been doing lately. He became the better man, kissed her head and walked to his side of the car.

* * *

_AN: Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter. I got a billion of new ideas for this fic so I changed the summary and where I going with this._

_Let me know your thoughts. I am sure some of you are already tired of this rat and cat thing but the pursue is about to finish (one man down, another to go) and then the real drama will start. _

_A special thanks Ashley, my dearest beta. I love what you do in this fic, sweetie!!!_

_

* * *

_


	13. Released

* * *

**A Love To Remember**

**Chapter 12 - Released**

* * *

"Hi, Ms. Davis," greeted Dr. Silver as Julian steered Brooke's wheelchair into the office.

Brooke nodded to her doctor with a smile, "Hello to you too, Dr. Silver."

"I'll wait for you outside" he said, kissing her cheek. He wouldn't take her privacy away.

She didn't want to let him go but looked up and said, "Thanks."

"Your boyfriend can stay if you want him to. I'm just going to ask you some questions and then they will take you to get some new images," the doctor said warmly.

"I am not…" Julian started but was cut off by Brooke.

"Thank you, Dr. Silver." She looked to Julian and nodded to the seat right beside her.

He quickly sat by her side and the two females began talking. Somewhere along the conversation he finally moved his hand to hers and held it tightly. She looked at him with a content smile on her face.

"I was wondering when I would be able to remove some of these casts," Brooke finally asked. She had been patiently answering the doctor's questions and listening to anything she said but she was anxious to know when she would be free.

"We'll take a look at your scans but it's unlikely that they can be removed before fifty days. You've had them for…" the doctor paused to look at Brooke's chart and then to her calendar, glancing at Brooke in the process, "forty two days; we're almost there."

"All of them?" Brooke asked excitedly. She squeezed Julian's hand tightly as she leaned forward.

The doctor frowned and said, "Unfortunately, no. Your left leg is expected to be immobilized from ninety to one hundred and twenty days. I am hoping to remove your arm's cast within fifty days and your right leg within eighty."

"Oh." She dropped Julian's hand, only to feel him grab hers again. He knew she was expecting better than this but he wouldn't let her be upset over it. "It'll be okay, I promise," he whispered, kissing her cheek afterwards.

"That was the initial prognosis but I will give you an accurate answer when I get the scans," the doctor said, wanting not to disappoint her any further.

"Okay," Brooke nodded. She knew she shouldn't keep her hopes up but there was nothing she wanted more than to get rid of those heavy casts. But now knowing she would keep the casts for maybe two more months was devastating.

She had been in hell with most of her body covered by them. She had tried to make some sketches but they looked rough and she couldn't settle with them.

Julian knew it was hard for her to know she would be keeping them for so much longer. He held her hand and said comforting things to her while the doctor talked to them about Brooke's injuries. When she was finished, she called one of the nurses to take Brooke to get the scans and he decided to wait for her outside Dr. Schultz office for her next appointment.

* * *

"Brooke Davis." Julian looked over at the assistant.

"She's doing some scans and as soon as she's finished, she'll be here," Julian explained.

"Are you with her?" she asked, keeping her voice professional.

"Yes."

"You can go ahead and I'll let her enter when she arrives," the assistant suggested.

"She's a brunette, short hair…" he started but the small blonde interrupted him by holding up her hand.

"I think everybody knows who Brooke Davis is," she said with a sweet smile.

He nodded, mumbled "right" and entered the doctor's office.

"Good afternoon, Mr…" the doctor paused, not remembering his name.

"Julian Baker," he offered, smiling.

"Oh, right. Good afternoon, Mr. Baker." The two men shook hands. Julian nodded his greeting.

"So, where is Ms. Davis?" the doctor asked when he noticed she didn't come in behind Julian.

"She's doing the scans. She should be here soon," Julian said, sitting in one of the chairs across from the doctor.

"How long has she been there?"

"About twenty minutes, I guess," Julian shrugged.

"Let's talk for a minute, Mr. Baker. They are going to remove her casts to get the scans and make new ones so it might take a little more time."

Julian nodded. "Okay."

"How is Ms. Davis recovering?"

"She still doesn't remember anything of the five weeks she missed though sometimes she says things related to that period but it seems to be unconsciously," Julian explained, remembering the times she said things they used to say while they were together but to his disappointment, she had no idea why she was saying those things.

"She hasn't remembered anything at all?" the doctor asked with a worried tone.

"No," Julian sighed. He knew her memory wasn't the most important part of her recovery but he really wanted her to remember him.

"Well, although studies have not proved it yet, it is expected for her to have at least a few flashes after almost two months."

"Would you please not mention it in front of her? She's having a hard time recovering from the accident both physically and emotionally and as you said, it's not proved yet that she should have some memories. I don't want her to be more frustrated and hurt than she already is," Julian pleaded quietly. Brooke would be devastated if the doctor said that to her.

"You are very protective of her, Mr. Baker. I noticed that while you were here but I think as her doctor I should be honest with her," the doctor said sympathetically. He just wanted to do his job and that entitled to providing his patient with the right information.

"Look doctor, before this accident I had the most beautiful girl in the whole world. It took me weeks to finally be her boyfriend and now she can't remember it because we started dating during the time she doesn't remember, so believe me, I am the only person that is hurting more in addition to her," Julian explained sadly and the doctor could see in his eyes that it was really painful for the young man.

"You're saying me that she probably won't remember ever. It means I will never have the chance to be her boyfriend again but I don't care about it now. I don't want her to be hurt. She's been very confused. Let's talk about what you can do to help her with this and leave the memory subject for the next appointment, please," Julian almost begged.

"Of course, Mr. Baker, as you said, there is nothing proved yet." A knock on the door ended their conversation. The door opened and Brooke was rolled in by one of the nurses.

"Hello, Ms. Davis!"

"Dr. Schultz," she greeted happily. She looked to Julian after a moment but he was only staring at her arms.

"They removed it?"

"Yes!" She threw both her arms around Julian's neck.

"The intern paged Dr. Silver when he got the scans and while they were putting the new casts on my legs, she looked at the scans of my arm and said I could use a sling," Brooke said excitedly. She had been so upset about her conversation with the doctor but now it was all forgotten and she was so happy that her arm was free.

"That's great, Lead Girl," he said, kissing her hair and breaking the embrace.

"I'm glad you got good news from Dr. Silver," Dr Schultz said, interrupting their moment.

"Now I am ready to have yours," she said with a dimpled smile. It had been a long time since Julian has actually seen her so cheery.

"I hope I can give you some," he smiled, looking to the brunette girl and then to Julian who was relieved to know the doctor would make it easy for her.

"Before we start, let me put this sling on. I just wanted to surprise my boyfriend," she said, winking and then putting the sling that was on her lap onto her arm.

Julian had been surprised by her words but she probably didn't want the doctors to know they weren't a couple anymore. He had realized she had a hard time dealing with their situation.

"Let me help you," Julian offered, helping her with the sling.

Ever since this morning, after she finally solved her multiple dating issues, every time he touched her skin, she felt weak on her knees even if she was sitting. He now had this effect on her and every time he kissed her cheeks, forehead or hair, her stomach flipped. Maybe her head didn't know who Julian was but she was sure her body did.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"So, Ms. Davis," continued the doctor, "Have you remembered anything?"

"Please, call me Brooke," she said, "And no. Unfortunately, I haven't remembered anything. It's all just a big blur." Brooke took a deep breath and Julian could tell she was no longer the cheery girl she'd been moments before.

"And it's weird because I know the memories are there; it's like I can see them but I can't really identify them; it's all blurred and I feel not only my memories are confusing but also my current emotions," she said looking to the doctor and avoiding Julian's eyes that she knew were on her.

"What do you mean?" the doctor asked while he wrote some notes on her chart.

"I don't know how I feel about some situations and I can't concentrate," she said with clear frustration on her voice. "It's like I can't think straight." There, she'd confessed it.

"Is it only related to your emotions or to everything?" he asked, more curiously now.

"I am not doing many activities because until today I could barely move," she said, looking at Julian for the first time. He nodded to her and she turned back to the doctor. "I make clothing designs and except for the movement limitation of my arms, I had no problem creating and drawing new designs. But when I try to deal with things that happened before the accident I feel confused."

"Did anything really important happen and you can't remember? Something your boyfriend and friends mentioned?"

"The worst day of my life was when my daughter was kidnapped by a murderer that attacked me some months ago. That day is exactly where the confusion starts. I remember some parts and others I can't remember or they come and go," she explained and the simple mention of the day brought chills to her spine. It had the same effect on Julian; so much so, that he brought her closer to his, placing his arm around her shoulder.

"Anything else you don't remember that happened that may have affected your emotions?"

She looked up to Julian, who nodded his head positively. It was hard for both of them but she needed to share it.

"A few days after that, Julian and I started dating but I can't remember any of that either," she spoke quietly, looking down as her eyes filled with the tears she was trying to hold back.

"It is okay, baby," Julian whispered, bringing her head to his chest, tilting his upper body over her wheelchair and kissing her head.

She let the tears fall as she coughed out, "It's not okay."

"It_ is_ okay, Brooke," Dr. Shultz comforted, "These are very deep emotions and I think they are the answer to the block you have now."

"Really?" She wiped her tears and letting go of Julian's embrace. The male brunette blinked continuously and looked up to the ceiling holding his own tears. He needed to be strong for her.

"I also think it may be hard for you to handle current emotions that are related to the events you can't remember. How do you feel about that day when your daughter was kidnapped or about that man?" he asked.

"I never think about that man. I'm relieved he's in jail and that my daughter and I are safe," she said steadily.

"What about Mr. Baker?" he asked, nodding towards the man in question.

"Do you want me to wait outside?" Julian interrupted quietly, hoping only she had heard. He didn't want his presence to influence her answers. He knew she hated to hurt anyone but she needed to handle her problems now as best she could.

"No, it's okay. I need to do this," she assured him and moved her hand to his cheek. He had touched and kissed her many times but this was actually the first time she was touching him and he felt the same electricity he felt when she would touch him before the accident.

"Yes, I'm also confused about my feelings for Julian. I've been seeing him and another guy I dated before him," she said, barely audible, feeling embarrassed.

"How is your relationship?" the doctor asked professionally, showing no sign of judgment.

"In fact, I broke up with Julian because I couldn't remember I was dating him," she said and with that she had broke down inside. That had been the hardest decision since the accident.

"But you said some minutes ago that you wanted to surprise your boyfriend," Dr. Schultz reminded her.

"It was a relapse," she confessed and the tears were harder and harder to hold back.

"What about this other man?"

"In fact this morning I told him we should only be friends. This situation I put myself in was unbearable and a bad example for my daughter," Brooke explained slowly as her cheeks grew redder in embarrassment.

Julian almost jumped from his seat. His heart has racing on his chest knowing that no one was getting close to _his girl._

"So do you think you were able to straight your feelings out about this guy?"

"No, I am still confused and I am not sure if I made the right decision. We weren't dating, we were seeing each other and I was seeing Julian as well. I thought that maybe if I spent some time with them I could remember something or I could build something new. But it was only draining me," she said, relieved that she wasn't living it anymore.

"I will suggest to you scheduling an appointment with Dr. Hingis. She is one of our best shrinks and I am sure she would help you. I will ask for a new MRI just in case but I think you are fine physically," the doctor said as he wrote down the doctor's name and her office number.

"Is there anything else that is causing you any problems?" he asked as he handed her the paper.

"No, it's just frustrating that after forty two days I still don't have one single memory of what I lost," she said honestly. More than having her arms free, she wanted to remember what she forgot.

"Amnesia is still a mystery to science but I expect the memories to start coming as soon as you start talking with Dr Hingis. I think it is only an emotional block but she is the one that can really confirm it."

"Okay." At least he offered her some hope.

"It _will_ work out, you'll see." Brooke heard Julian's comforting voice next to her ear. He couldn't do anything but keep her positive. He didn't want her to become more hurt and upset. God, he would do anything to get rid of her pain.

"If you allow me to give my opinion, Brooke," the doctor mused.

"Sure." She nodded to tell him to go ahead.

"You lost a very small, almost insignificant piece of your memory. If you don't remember all about the most horrifying day of your life, consider it a blessing. As for your lost relationship with Mr. Baker…" he looked between the two brunettes before continuing.

"I am crossing the line of ethics here but it is written in your eyes and on your faces that you two love each other a lot. The love I can see in this caring and protective guy here and the love that makes your amnesia so difficult is a rare gift and that the accident didn't take it away from you," he finished, looking at the young couple in front of him. Thinking that maybe no one was going to say it to them, he decided to make it himself. He had learned with his own experience that a love like that should be encouraged.

Julian and Brooke were surprised and speechless. They looked to each other and then anywhere else because they didn't know what to do or say.

"I am paging someone to take you to have the MRI. I will call you to let you know the results and if you need to come back here or not," he said, seeing that both brunettes were uncomfortable and probably shocked by his opinion.

"Thank you, Dr. Schultz, for everything," Brooke thanked, shaking his hand and letting Julian steer her outside the office.

"I don't think I can go in there with you. Where do you want me to wait?" he asked as they waited for the doctor to arrive and take her. He couldn't look at her because all he wanted to do was shout that he really loved her like the doctor had just said.

"Outside," was all that she said. She couldn't look at him for the same exact reasons.

"Okay," he nodded, avoiding touching her as he would always do when he felt she was vulnerable. But in the few months he had been around Brooke, he had learned to read her emotions. He knew when she was vulnerable but would let him embrace her and when she wanted to be alone. Now was one of the moments when she wanted to be alone.

* * *

Almost half an hour later, he saw the nurse steering her wheelchair through the front doors. He walked in her direction and silently headed to his car. He hoped the minutes she spent away of him would brush the words the doctor said to both of them though he hadn't been able to think of anything else. Like he did in front of her house, he opened the passenger's door and took her in his arms, carefully sitting her in the seat but when he was about to detach himself from her, he felt her hands on the back of his head and before he knew it, she brushed her lips on his.

* * *

_AN: Thanks for reviewing. I hope you guys like that she finally gave up resisting Julian (almost six weeks is more than I could resist him in a lifetime LOL)._

_As I told, I am adding drama to this fic. I know I said it would be light but I can't. I need to go dark *blushes* Let me know based in the new summary if you think that it will be a lot of drama.  
_

_A series of unfortunate events will start at the end of next episode when someone arrives in town. There will be a lot of similarities with some events of season 6. Some dialogues I am totally pasting here because I think they were perfectly written by OTH crew._

_Before all the drama, next chapter will be a family fluffy. Sam, Julian, Brooke and Haley._

_I'd love some reviews =P_ _Keep them coming for, good or bad, I want to know what you guys think_.

_

* * *

_


	14. Reconnected

**

* * *

A Love To Remember**

**Chapter 13 - Reconnected**

_

* * *

Like he did in front of her house, he opened the passenger door and took her in his arms, carefully sitting her in the seat but when he was about to detach himself from her, he felt her hands on the back of his head and before he knew it, she brushed her lips on his._

At first, Julian was too shocked to react. He expected a totally different reaction from Brooke having heard what the doctor said but he quickly recovered from his unawareness. He slid his hands to both sides of her face and savored the sweet taste of her lips. God, he had missed it; the feeling of her skin on his, of their lips fused together. Electricity flew through his body and he felt like his heart would jump out of his chest. It was a slow kiss, one he hadn't had yet from Brooke. It wasn't as hungry as usual but it made his body react just as much as the hot kisses they shared. It was gentle and soft. He didn't want that moment to finish. Some days he thought he would never feel so close to the woman he had completely fallen in love with.

Brooke didn't know what lead her to that moment. When she felt Julian's strong arms around her body, holding her bridal style and moving her inside the car, her heart raced and she needed to feel more of him. She wasn't ready for him to let go of her and the only thing she could think of was kissing him and now she didn't regret it at all. How could she feel so many emotions with one single kiss? An innocent and soft and tentative kiss that sent chills up her spine. Talk about chemistry; she had never felt what she was feeling now. It was like her whole body answered to his lips' soft moves. She had goose bumps all over her body. She felt like it was a breath of air and speaking of air, it was becoming a need and she had to break the perfect moment she was living.

Julian really didn't want the moment to end and when she broke apart, he started to brush her hair softly, giving quick pecks on her lips, looking into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"It was worth every second of the wait," he said, capturing her lips again.

Brooke immediately answered by kissing him back. Feeling like she needed more of him, she slowly opened her mouth to give him the access. He resisted for a few seconds but finally did as she wanted. Deepening the kiss, he gripped her waist tighter and heard her moan.

"I missed you," he said, touching his forehead to hers, his eyes closed. "I missed you _so much._" The power with which he said the words caused butterflies to go off in her stomach.

"I may not remember, but somehow I missed you too," she whispered and gave him a peck on the lips and another and another until they began kissing again. They lost track of time, her in the passenger seat and him leaning against it, enjoying each other.

"So when you entered Dr. Schultz's office, were you only showing mercy over a poor man, or am I the most blessed man in the world because I'm Brooke Davis' boyfriend?" he asked, humor and nervousness mixed together.

"I guess you are," she answered, kissing him again. "But I'm sure I'm more blessed. You're a great man, Julian Baker."

"Only because I have you," he said honestly. She had changed him for better. He wanted to be the best man for her because she deserved nothing less.

"We should head home. Sam will be home soon and she might get worried if I'm not there." She also knew Sam would be so happy about them getting together.

Julian tucked her seat belt in before asking, "Why don't we pick her up from school?"

"That sounds like a good idea," she smiled and gave him one more peck on the lips. It seemed like she couldn't get enough of him.

"So, let's go deliver the news," he suggested before placing a kiss on both her cheek and the corner of her lips. Ten minutes later and they were waiting for Sam outside of the high school.

* * *

"So you're back," Sam clarified as she walked towards Julian. He was leaning against the door of his car, blocking her view of Brooke in the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, I am. So, how was your week Sammy?" He stood still as he crossed his arms over his chest and a wide grin came onto his lips.

"It's been boring. Brooke is kind of annoying when you're not around,"" she blurted. She vaguely wondered why he was smiling like a little child on Christmas.

"I heard that, missy," was heard from behind Julian. Sam's eyes widened when Julian moved away from the car to let Sam see her mother.

"Why am I not surprised you checked on her first?" Sam rolled her eyes. "At least now that you're back, she won't be depressed." Sam didn't even notice Brooke's sling, from the way she was sitting. But she _did _understand his odd grin now.

"Go say hello to your mom, kid."

Sam passed Julian to get to Brooke's window, saying sarcastically, "Hi mother."

"Hey Sam," Brooke greeted, lifting her hand up to her daughter's cheek to pat it.

"Where's your cast?" she asked, realizing both of her mother's arms were free.

Brooke opened the door to embrace Sam, yelling, "Surprise!"

"That's great news!" Sam was happy for her mother. It also explained why Julian was so happy as well. Her mother was half-free from those casts she hated and that was good enough for her.

"I'll have to use this," she said as she motioned towards the sling, "But it's only for a while." Sam could hear the excitement in her voice.

"What about the rest of the casts?"

"It may take a month or two, especially the left one but I'm so happy I got this one off." Brooke reached over her seat and grabbed the sling from the driver's seat. Julian moved closer to the two brunettes to help Brooke.

"Let me do this for you."

"Thanks," she whispered, rubbing her thumb along his cheek.

"All done" he said brushing his lips on hers quickly

"Whoa, okay, am I becoming delusional or am I really seeing what I think I am?" Could she really get such good news twice today? Now she _really _understood Julian's grin.

"You're definitely not delusional," Julian said as he leaned back to wrap an arm around Sam.

"This is great news! No creepy Owen in the living room anymore," Sam spoke in her typical sarcastic tone. She didn't know what she was happier about; Julian back in the picture or Owen being out of it. Actually, she was happiest for Brooke. Her mother really deserved to be happy and there wasn't anyone more perfect than Julian to do the job.

"And here I thought you liked me," Julian winked as he walked around to the driver's seat.

"I do but you have no idea what I had to witness on that couch. My innocent eyes won't ever forget," she teased with a grimace.

"Those days are gone, Sam," Julian reassured her before planting another kiss on Brooke's lips. He then started the engine and left the high school parking lot.

"Hey, P. Sawyer," Brooke greeted into her phone on their way home.

Brooke was excited as she spoke. "I have celebration-worthy news. There's a party at my house tonight!"

"Okay, I'll call Haley," Brooke replied, looking up at Julian. He loved to see her beautiful smile. She was really happy and it made him feel better than ever.

"You'll see," Brooke teased her friend.

"I am not Lucas, Peyt, you can't fool me with your hormonal pregnant talk," Brooke smirked. Julian couldn't help but smirk too shaking his head slightly. That was Brooke for you.

"I'll see you at seven then," she said before she closed her phone and relaxed into the seat.

"So we're having guests tonight?" Sam spoke from the backseat, curiosity evident in her voice.

Brooke nodded and looked to Julian. "It means we need food."

"Will it be Pizza, Chinese, or Italian?" The car barely swerved as he moved his eyes to Brooke and then back to the road.

"I think pizza is fine," Brooke shrugged, "It's easiest."

"Okay, we'll order some when we get home," he said, a grin on his face. Their lives were finally getting back on track.

"Now, we need some beverages so let's stop at the store," Brooke explained as she turned up the radio. At the store, Julian volunteered to go get the drinks while Brooke and Sam stayed in the car.

Sam watched her mother for a moment before a big smile broke out on her lips. "You seem really happy."

"I am happy," Brooke sighed, thinking about it for a second. She only had to think about it for her to see how happy she was.

"Did you remember?" Sam asked now.

During their ride she didn't want to interrupt her mother and Julian singing along the radio. They seemed like the picture of perfection. It was like both of them needed that moment for the sake of their lives and she would let them seize the moment as best they could.

"I didn't need to," Brooke answered with her familiar, dimpled smile.

"So…what about the missing spark?" Sam teased. She knew Julian and Brooke had chemistry. She knew too well for her own good and she couldn't understand why Brooke didn't feel the same way anymore.

"You were definitely right," Brooke replied, remembering one of Sam's remarks earlier that week. She felt fireworks while kissing her boyfriend.

"I'm always right. Too bad you won't have any for the next two months. Good luck resisting Julian for so long," said Sam, smirking sarcastically. She loved to provoke Brooke.

"You're a very mean child," Brooke muttered as her eyes narrowed. She hadn't really thought about sex yet but with Sam mentioning it, she felt her lower body answering.

"I don't want to be on your toes," she smirked. She knew it would be hard for both of them but she preferred to keep those images out of her mind. It was already bad enough that she was talking about it with her mother.

* * *

Later that night, Brooke was happy to say that her house was full of the people she loved. She couldn't remember the last time she had had all of her friends over.

"Now you can play the Wii with me, Aunt Brooke," Jamie exclaimed excitedly.

She gave Jamie a hug. "As long as I can sit down, it shouldn't be a problem."

"I don't think you should keep your arm out of the sling for so long," Julian whispered into her ear, coming from behind her.

"You are _not_ cool,"she pouted. On the inside, she never felt so loved. Ever since they left the hospital, he had been so careful, loving and thoughtful about her. She couldn't believe she had lost six weeks of this. Julian was great as a friend but he was amazing as a boyfriend.

"I need to take care of my girlfriend," he told her, kissing her head. "Seriously, Brooke, you will be in pain during the night." He grabbed the sling from the coffee table and helped her into it.

"And how do you know?" It was true her arm had been hurting a little but she hadn't showed the pain or told anyone she was hurting.

"I called Dr. Silver," he explained. While he was in the line of the grocery store, he realized he hadn't talked to Dr. Silver since before she decided to remove Brooke's cast. He wanted to know if she needed any special care for her newly freed arm.

"A little protective, hun?" Both brunettes turned to see Haley plant herself on the arm of the couch, smiling at them.

"You know Brooke better than me. She gets excited, a bit tipsy and everything the doctor said is long forgotten."

"I am not anywhere near tipsy." Brooke tried to convince them. The moment she felt her arm hanging with support, the slight pain started to go away and she could feel her arm relaxing. She has been forcing it by letting it free since her friend's arrival a couple of hours ago.

"I think you are, Brooke," said Haley, watching her friend's body language. Haley had known Brooke for much too long. She knew exactly when Brooke was starting to enjoy the effects from the alcohol.

Julian gave Brooke a quick kiss before leaving her and Haley to go talk to Sam and Lucas. Brooke turned to Haley. "How are things?"

"I decided to record," she admitted excitedly and Brooke immediately hugged her friend with her free arm.

"That's great, Hales," she said, her dimpled smile showing the happiness she felt for her friend.

"Yeah, I'm excited. I'll wait for Peyton to finish with Mia and then we'll start producing some songs," Haley completed. It was a big step for her but she was finally doing it.

"Are you writing them?" Brooke asked, sipping her water.

"It was a mix of my lyrics and some Peyton received."

"I'm really happy for you." Brooke took her friend's hand.

"I think it was a good thing I got fired, you know. Sometimes we are just settling with what we have so we don't think that we could have something better."

"I'm still trying to figure out my better something," said Brooke with a serious tone. She wanted to be happy to her friend and she was but she remembered her own dilemma. She had no ideas or inspiration to start all over again.

"How is the new line going?" Haley knew her friend was struggling with it.

"As slow as it can. I had some very nice ideas but I couldn't sketch because it was hard with a heavy cast on my arm and both of my legs rooted but I don't know if I have the energy to start it all over again." She opened her heart. The truth was that Brooke hadn't talked to anyone about it yet.

"Come on, Brooke, you did it once and now that you already have a name, it will be easier," Haley offered with a smile.

"Yeah but now I have Sam to take care of. I can't live the life I use to. I had time for nothing," Brooke said, bringing her hand to her face in frustration, which wasn't unnoticed by Julian from across the room.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I've been thinking exactly the same thing about Jamie. How could I go on tour and leave him behind? Nathan still has a chance to play in the NBA and if we're both on tour who will take care of him? I won't throw my son into a nomadic life," Haley confessed. She had lost sleep many nights thinking how about she would handle it but she still wasn't able to find an answer.

"There's always Aunt Brooke," Brooke suggested, trying to help her friend. She knew it would be complicated for Haley, especially because Jamie was still a child.

"I know but a tour could be demanding Brooke. I could spend months out there without coming home."

"I wish things were simpler to fix," Brooke sighed, now feeling the weight of the alcohol on her head. She should have stopped earlier.

"But you should keep it going on" she continued. "Write your songs and record them, maybe you could make a few concerts here and there. You start with what you can do now and you'll figure out the rest later," she advised, hoping it would work.

"You're right but the same goes for you," Haley pointed out with a sympathetic smile.

"I am not in the same position, Haley. You've been a mom for five years already while I'm still figuring it out," Brooke admitted quietly. The truth was that she was still insecure about how to be a mother to Sam while Haley was the supermom of the group.

"You're doing great, Brooke. Everyone can see how happy Sam is with you," Haley complimented, pointing to the girl that was laughing at something Julian or Lucas said.

"But I have him to thank for that as well," she said, looking to her boyfriend, "He's supporting her a lot with her dream and he's supporting me as much as he can and it makes her happy." The simple mention of him brought a small smile to her face again.

"You found a good guy," Haley commented, watching as a bigger smile replaced the smaller one on Brooke's face.

"Yes I did," Brooke smiled, big and bright.

Haley got her friend's attention back by saying, "So, don't mess it up this time."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked, sounding almost offended.

"It's supposed to mean that you didn't have a real relationship for five years for a reason, I have no idea how it was while you were in New York. But I do know that you didn't have a relationship," Haley explained with a soft voice. She knew Brooke had trust issues and they were the reason she has been single for more than five years.

"Trust me, there wasn't a guy worth the effort and I didn't have time," Brooke replied. It wasn't entirely true though. She knew that if she wanted someone, she could have them but she had preferred to keep her distance.

"Are you sure Brooke? Are you sure you weren't avoiding committing to someone?" Haley asked and Brooke felt like there was no point in trying to deny Haley.

"I've been hurt Haley. It's not easy," she confessed, playing with the bottle of water in her hand.

"Everyone has been hurt at least once but they don't avoid love like it's a sin," Haley said, laying a comforting hand on Brooke's shoulder.

"Easier said than done," Brooke sighed heavily.

"He's a good guy Brooke and he really cares about you, don't hurt him and don't hurt yourself because of your fears," Haley offered. She wouldn't say it to Brooke before her friend made a decision but now that she finally realized that Julian was the guy for her, she wouldn't let her try to runaway again.

Brooke didn't answer and looked at Julian, Lucas and Sam who were talking. Her friends had fully accepted him into their circle and it was important to her, especially about how Sam and Jamie felt. Jamie still wasn't close to Julian but it was probably because of the lack of opportunity. They had barely met but she thought they would become close with more time together.

Suddenly it made her afraid. She was getting much too involved with the charming brunette who every now and then would look at her and wink or grin, melting her heart even further. She thought she wasn't afraid anymore, that she finally had that clarity moment after the accident when all her fears were gone but now she couldn't help but feel defensive.

"Well, I better go," Haley mused, bringing Brooke back from her own world. "It's late and Jamie is up way too late. He has school tomorrow."

"Thanks for coming, Tutor Mom," Brooke said, using the old nickname from high school.

"I missed you, Tigger," Haley said in return. "And think about everything we talked about, especially the Julian part."

Brooke only nodded and for now it was enough for Haley. She didn't want to spoil her friend's celebration. She would talk to Brooke a few more times about it and maybe eventually make her friend understand that she couldn't live on fear.

* * *

Haley headed to where Nathan and Peyton were talking and soon she was gone with her family. Not much later after she left, so did Peyton, Lucas and then Julian.

She didn't know if she should've invited him to spend the night but he didn't ask. Both let it go, being that this was their first day back together and they had the rest of their lives to figure out their relationship. Also, Brooke was really tired from her busy day. Her body had gotten used to spending her days in the house, doing nothing.

She was getting her night gown from the closet when the doorbell rang. She smiled to herself, thinking it was probably Julian, finally asking to spend the night but when she made it to the door and opened it, it wasn't him. Not even close.

"Victoria," was all that Brooke muttered. She could see the surprise in her mother's eyes at seeing her daughter in a wheelchair.

* * *

_AN: And you thought I wouldn't go on and on in their kiss? hehehe. Of course I would._

_Well the first part of this fic is done. They are back together, no more creepy Owen. But now also is where the drama starts. As I said before, I've changed the summary and I've changed where I am going with this. If you are not a fan of angst... I am sorry to disappoint you, especially because I said earlier that I'd make it light (well for that I started this new fic called **Lying Helpless in Her Arms**) but I couldn't help._

_And there will be a lot of pain, drama, angst and everything, starting now with Victoria._

_But one thing I can assure you and it is also clear in the summary. They will go through all of this **together**. The drama is not to set them apart but to bring them closer and to force them to face some old demons, of both of them._

_Also I won't alternate drama and fluffy chapters, it will be all the drama, then all the learning and then the epilogue. I am not a fluffy person and the best I can do about it is what I did on this chapter. I don't know how to creatively write drama-free stories unless the plot leads to somewhere else._

_I'd love tons of reviews, LOL, here and on my new story, that I am sure you will love it (I am enjoying a lot to write it, way more than this one)._

_Chapter Fourteen is coming later this week._

_Thanks a lot for the support ans as always, thanks a lot to Ashley, my beta  
_

_Barbara

* * *

  
_


	15. Cornered

**

* * *

A Love To Remember**

**Chapter 14 -Cornered**

* * *

"Brooke, what happened to you?" Her mother's eyes never left her wheelchair.

"I'm pretty sure the hospital contacted you six weeks ago about the car accident I was involved in," Brooke quipped. After a tiring day, her mother was the last thing she needed.

"What trouble did you get into this time?" she implored as she passed her daughter to get inside. The fact was that Victoria was shocked by Brooke's condition. She _had_ received the phone call but it was during the same week that she had tons of meetings. The company really needed her full attention and she never imagined that it was _that _serious.

"I was hit by a truck that lost the breaks. Now that you're updated, you can leave," Brooke snapped, following her mother. She didn't want to talk to Victoria. She didn't want to explain. Along with many other reasons, she knew Victoria didn't care about her. She never called to check if she was okay and she didn't want to relive the moment to appease her mother. It was hard enough to simply imagine it.

"I came to talk to you," Victoria explained, turning to look at her daughter, her expression stern as usual. She needed to keep up her facade. She came back to make some necessary amends. She needed Brooke more than she was willing to admit but she wouldn't show it.

"Well, I gave you the company. What else do you want from me? You never wanted a daughter and you can't just change your mind and expect me to follow," Brooke argued, trying to keep her voice low incase Sam was close. At least her mother wasn't the yelling type.

"We have business to discuss," Victoria continued, no change in her expression.

"No, we don't; you made your choice. Got the company; lost the daughter. I am _very_ tired. I just got the cast removed from my arm," Brooke asserted, rubbing her hand on her face. Why didn't Victoria make it easier for her? She had cried so many times after what Victoria had told her that night. As much as Brooke didn't want to admit it and pretend that it was okay, it wasn't. Victoria said she never really wanted her and she had only become a burden to her parents since she wasn't a boy. She listened to her mother, talking passionately about her dream of being a designer and for once she wanted her mother to talk to her with the same passion.

"What happened to you, Brooke?" Victoria asked and for a moment Brooke swore she sounded concerned but she wouldn't let her mother fool her. She had yet to figure out why Victoria was there and she needed to be careful.

"You happened to me. It's late, Victoria, now leave. The last time we talked was the only time I ever wanted us to talk," Brooke hissed, showing her mother to the door. And her words couldn't be truer. Among so many other things that happened in Brooke's life, maybe Victoria was the hardest; much harder than the attack or losing Angie. She couldn't understand how her _**mother**_ could be so dismissive about her own daughter. She always felt so short and insignificant because her own mother never cared enough to make sure she was okay after a car accident.

"I'm not finished here. You need to pull yourself together. I'll come to see you tomorrow," Victoria countered coldly, walking by her daughter without a second glance. The words Brooke said nearly destroyed her and if she stayed in the house for another second, she wasn't sure she would be able to keep up her hard facade. She regretted many things she did in her life but her biggest regret was how she had been so negligent about her only child.

"Of course you will," Brooke said, rolling her eyes and shutting the door. She felt tears well up before she heard Sam behind her. She closed her eyes and tried to keep her composure. She didn't want her daughter to see the damage Victoria Davis was able to do to her in only a few minutes.

"Who was that?" Sam posed from her spot in the kitchen. That woman was scary.

"Victoria Davis," Brooke answered, finally turning around. She was exhausted, but she hid her pain and disappointment that came from her mother's uncaring attitude.

"Victoria Davis…your mother." It wasn't a question but a statement. She had heard a few words about Victoria Davis and normally they weren't directed to her. It was one or two comments from Peyton or Haley or maybe a remark from Brooke but nobody ever went deeper about her foster grandmother.

"Only on my birth certificate," Brooke said as she steered her wheelchair. She wanted this conversation to be over as soon as possible. She wouldn't be able to keep her emotions inside for much longer.

"Oh." That was as bad as the news could get about Brooke's mother. Sam never met someone so cold. The way she simply told Brooke to pull herself together and announced she would be back was just...cruel.

"Go to sleep, Sam. She's gone now and if God may allow it, forever," she said as she reached for her daughter, placing a quick kiss on her cheek.

Brooke had finally made it to her bed and she felt all her muscles begin to relax. Shortly after, she felt the first tears begin to drop. Her mother despised her so much that it didn't really matter if she was dead or alive, with casts on half of her body or if she had a simple broken nail. Victoria didn't care about Brooke and though it shouldn't hurt after so many years, it still did. Brooke tried to keep her sobs to a minimum because she didn't want Sam to hear it but it only made it more exhausting and she cried herself to sleep in no time.

"Sam, I'm tired," Brooke mumbled when she heard the sound of the curtains opening.

"Is it a new boy?" asked Victoria, standing in front of her bed. She could sense something was wrong with Brooke. The dark circles behind her eyes; the tired expression on her daughter's face.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked. It was like a nightmare. It probably was a nightmare. Maybe her mother didn't come to visit last night to make it clear, once more, that she didn't matter, that she wasn't important.

"It's a beautiful day outside and it's time to wake up," Victoria ordered, her face as smooth as stone. Brooke looked depressed. Victoria knew that the cheery girl was losing her inherent joy as the years went by and she tried to make herself believe it was only the stress of her adult life. She needed to believe that she had nothing to do with her daughter's slowly fading happiness.

"You don't get to say when I wake up. It wasn't your call when you were my mother and it definitely isn't now," Brooke grumbled. She was angry with Victoria. She was hurt and disappointed earlier but now she was just angry. She had no right to come into her house and act like she cared.

"Don't worry, I'm only here for business," Victoria assured her, lifting her chin higher. It was easier for her to focus on the subject she had confidence in.

"Too bad I don't have any business to discuss with you," Brooke muttered sarcastically.

"The company is in trouble," Victoria finally confessed, looking down at her purse and smoothing her skirt.

"Not my problem," Brooke retorted with a satisfied smile on her face. She finally had a chance to show to her mother that she didn't care about her either though she did care a lot about Victoria. But she would pull this facade because if she didn't, it would just be humiliating.

"I need you back. It seems like there aren't any decent artists out there," Victoria said, rolling her eyes as she finished.

"Well I'm not helping you," Brooke argued, crossing her arms over her chest with a victorious smile. It felt good to say it.

"Brooke, we said some pretty bad things to each other and we were both wrong," Victoria explained, tried to. She had regretted those words so many times and she had only just realized the damage her words had done. What sort of daughter appears with a gun, asking her mother why she got her own daughter attacked? She knew Brooke was a caring person and it just proved that she had really failed as a mother if someone like Brooke did that.

"I told you I'm not helping you. You can leave now," Brooke said, turning to hug her pillow. She needed this nightmare to end and for her dreams including Julian and Sam to start.

"You know, it's one thing that you don't want to help me. But what about all that people that used to work to you? They'll lose their jobs. They made you who you are, Brooke," Victoria reasoned. She knew those were the right words that would make Brooke soften.

Brooke didn't say a word. She was just quiet. She loved her staff and though she loved her company as well, she wouldn't care if it went bankrupt but she cared a lot about _her people._ And ultimately, she cared about her mother as well.

"It's just a shame," Victoria sighed, leaving the room. On her way out, she met up with Sam, totally surprised by the teenager.

"Who are you?" she asked, taking a look at Sam's figure. Victoria didn't really need an answer to know what the girl was doing there.

"The name's Sam, Brooke's foster daughter," Sam rambled. Victoria was definitely scary, especially in the morning, Sam thought to herself, wanting nothing more than to run.

"So you're her new project?" Victoria asked with a smirk. Only Brooke would foster a teenager, especially one like that.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked quietly. She had seen how heartless Victoria was with only two lines last night. She didn't want to hear the answer.

"Well, first it was boys, then sex, then cheerleading, then student body president, more boys and finally fashion. She had that baby last year and it's been downhill ever since then," Victoria listed with dismay.

Sam looked up at her, not able to form words.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Victoria was annoyed. She didn't trust the girl yet. Maybe she was only here for Brooke's money.

"I don't like you," Sam blurted, completely afraid of the woman in front of her. She really wished Brooke or Julian would appear.

"Well, it's a good thing that your _mother_ is not going to help save the company she built and _I _won't be around any of you," said Victoria, sliding her sunglasses from her head to her face and exiting the house.

* * *

Brooke had been listening to the whole conversation from her bedroom, sitting on her wheelchair. When she finally made it to the living room, she saw the door close.

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" she asked, moving as fast as she could to reach for her daughter. She wanted more than anything to avoid the devastation that always followed the storm called Victoria Davis.

"I don't really like her," was all Sam could say. She was afraid and shocked at how cold and rude Victoria was.

"Welcome to the Bitchoria club," Brooke joked, giving her an apologetic smile. Her daughter didn't deserve someone like Victoria meddling with her life. But now it was too late.

* * *

A little while later, Brooke was making some sketches on her computer when her phone rang. _Julian _read on the screen and a picture of the most beautiful grin appeared.

"Hey, Movie Boy," she answered happily, glad to hear her boyfriend's voice. It was the calm after the storm that she needed so much. He greeted her with a quick, 'hey baby'.

"I was thinking that if you're up for a movie night, only you and me and your couch, tonight, it could happen?" he asked her with the most joyous voice. He couldn't wait to actually be Brooke's boyfriend. They had a great night with her friends yesterday but he wanted nothing more than be with her, just the two of them.

"I may need that," Brooke sighed. Julian was a God-sent these past few days. Actually, a man like him was a blessing at any time but especially during times like these.

"Is something wrong? Are you feeling anything?" he asked, his voice filled with concern. She had to be okay. The fears that haunted him the past weeks were screaming in his head.

"Just like I need my boyfriend around," she said quietly. Ever since Victoria and Sam left the house, she had been thinking of what her mother said but she couldn't come to a decision. She was tired and she needed some distraction and Julian was the perfect one.

"Oh, so I'm guessing Lola is in town," he said, smirking nervously. He hoped that it was something as simple as PMS.

"Huh?" she asked, confused. _Who's Lola?_

"Like your monthly visit?" He tried to enlighten the moment for his own sake. It couldn't be something other than her female things, right?

"Lola is in town? Really?" She smiled softly. Julian could always give her a laugh. "Not really, but my mother is and that's worse than anything."

"I'm sorry," Julian mumbled. He expected to have more time before meeting the infamous Victoria Davis. And her presence was definitely worse than code red. But it couldn't be that bad. He had Paul in his life and he knew how it was for Brooke. It hurt but after more than twenty years of being constantly hurt by their parents, they developed a thicker skin. At least that's what he thought.

"Yeah, so I'll see you at seven?" she asked, excited for their movie night. That was exactly the distraction she needed. She couldn't believe her happiness lasted six freaking hours before her mother showed up on her doorstep.

"Seven thirty. I'll get something special for us to watch," he offered.

"Okay," Brooke said with a small smile. It wouldn't save her but it would definitely make her feel better. They said their goodbyes and Brooke sighed heavily. Just when her life was finally getting back on track, Victoria had to show up and mess it all up.

* * *

Julian had been worrying all day long. He didn't know a lot about Victoria and her relationship with Brooke but the little he knew was enough to figure out how Brooke was feeling now. He had sent a lot of texts to her throughout the day, hoping to cheer her up until he could actually see her. He had changed his mind and decided to bring nothing. She seemed to need him more than any distraction or date.

Arriving at her house, he could see the effect Victoria had left. Brooke was lying on the couch, holding a pillow and looking nowhere. The shine that was in her eyes yesterday was gone and he could say something was torturing his girlfriend.

"Hey," he greeted quietly, reaching softly for her hair. He would do anything to have the cheery girl he had yesterday back in his arms.

"Hi," she returned, a small smile resting on her lips.

"Where's Sam?" He had also been worrying about the teen. If Victoria affected Brooke as badly as she did, he could only imagine how Sam felt.

"She's in her bedroom. She's still coping with meeting Victoria this morning," Brooke explained. She really wished Sam had never met Victoria. She never thought before that including someone in her life would also bring Victoria in the mix.

"I'm sorry," he said, kissing her lips softly, "For both of you."

"Yeah, I am too. So what are we watching today?" she asked as she sat on the couch. She didn't want to talk over and over about Victoria.

"Actually, I changed my mind," he said, showing her the paper bag he had instead. He knew she was trying to avoid the subject and he realized that it hurt her and that she still cared about Victoria.

"What is that?" she asked, curious but without any enthusiasm. A movie was a good distraction for her awful day.

"Comfort food," he smiled.

"And what would that be?" She pecked his lips. She really needed him today.

"Chocolate chip ice cream," he said with a smile as her face lit up. He knew ice cream would at least put a smile on her face, even if it was only for a second. He was addicted to her beautiful smile and he couldn't go any longer without it.

"You are the best boyfriend ever!" She hugged him tightly; glad she had someone there to support her for once.

"Thank you. I'll get us spoons," he offered, kissing her head and standing up.

They had been savoring the ice cream on the couch. Julian leaned on the couch's arm and spread his legs for Brooke to lie down on his chest while they ate.

"What did she want?" he asked after a few minutes of small talk. He could see through Brooke's masks, no matter how thick they were. For him, she was like an open book and he could see that she was thinking hard about something and he guessed it was related to Victoria.

"She wants me back in the company," Brooke explained.

"Say no," he said immediately. He shouldn't have said it but he couldn't avoid it. "You don't need to be around her, Brooke."

"But the company is in serious trouble and all the people that used to work for me would lose their jobs," she muttered and he didn't say anything. Instead, he offered her a comforting squeeze and kiss on the head.

"What should I do, Julian?" Brooke didn't open up this easy and she surely didn't go around asking for opinions on life changing facts like that but she trusted Julian with her life.

"I can't say what you should do, Brooke. It's your life and if only one visit from your mother did this to you, I can't imagine how it would be to actually work with her again," he offered and vaguely wondered if this was how she would be everyday if she chose to take the company back.

"Hell," Brooke mumbled. She suddenly didn't feel like ice cream anymore.

"But I know it would be a bigger hell for you to know all those people lost their jobs because of you," he tried, kissing her head again. He couldn't say otherwise. Her personality was what made her so special and he knew she was selfless and loving. All he wanted was for her to let it go but he wouldn't say that to her. He wouldn't say what he or she would like to hear. He had to say the truth and that was it.

"I know," she agreed, burying her head into his chest. She didn't want to make the decision.

"So, I know you'll help Victoria because you are this amazing woman that would sacrifice herself for the good of those people," he comforted her, holding her really tight. A small part of him wanted her to be selfish for once but he knew she would be devastated when the time came that her old employees would be jobless.

"Yeah," was all she muttered. She knew there was no escaping it.

"But you won't be alone. I'm here with you and I won't let her hurt you," he assured, holding her even tighter. He wanted her to know that she wasn't alone anymore and that he would fight the world for her because he would. Victoria didn't stand a chance.

"I don't know if I can do it, Julian. I don't know if I'm brave enough," she confessed quietly and he could feel his shirt getting wet from her tears. She didn't want to lose her peace and she knew a truce with Victoria was nearly impossible. She would never make Brooke's life easy.

"Look at me, baby," he whispered and she did.

He wiped her tears and kissed her forehead. "I haven't had a chance to know the old Brooke Davis but you are the bravest woman I've ever met. You fought the guy that attacked you. You gave up on your company that you worked so hard to build. You took care of a newborn that you knew you would lose either to the surgery or to her parents. You survived an accident that I'm sure many wouldn't. And you don't seem to see how brave you are Brooke Davis, but I can assure you that your bravery is an example for the rest of us," he smiled while he looked deep into her eyes and brushed her hair. He didn't understand how she could think otherwise.

His speech caused more tears to well up in her eyes. She felt so safe in his arms and hearing such encouraging words from her boyfriend gave her the strength to face Victoria.

""Thank you Julian," she whispered, "It means a lot to me."

"You're not alone anymore, Brooke," he told her, holding her to him. She really felt like she wasn't. She had him and that was all she needed.

_

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews, especially the anonymous that I can't answer back thanking. **Swift, sab and lili**._

_This Victoria arc will be very similar to the show but I wanted to have it here as well. I hope you guys enjoy it._

_As always let me know your thoughts. __Thanks a lot, B.

* * *

_


	16. Closeness

* * *

**A Love To Remember**

**Chapter 15 - Closeness  
**

* * *

"Good morning," Victoria said as she entered the house and saw Brooke with her back turned to her, eating breakfast.

"Do you think a third time is going to be the charm?" Brooke asked without turning to look at her mother. She needed to take a deep breath before she finally faced Victoria.

"You know I did forgive you for coming to me with a gun and for falsely accusing me of getting you attacked," Victoria nearly hissed and her heart broke a little bit more. That was one of the worst days of her life.

"And do you think I'll forgive you?" Brooke asked, showing disdain but the truth was that she would if only Victoria showed she regretted what she said. There wasn't anything Brooke wanted more than forgive Victoria for all the mistakes she made. But for that, her mother needed to actually _ask_ for forgiveness and show regret. Brooke didn't want her to humiliate herself and beg. She just wanted acknowledgment that she made those mistakes and she regretted them.

"I hope so," Victoria answered, stressing her words but Brooke didn't budge because she knew Victoria was interested in having her back in the company.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that I'm going back to New York. I'll have a meeting with the board and close the company," Victoria voiced and she finally got Brooke's attention. She knew she would and she needed to ensure she used all her weapons to save their company.

"Well, I've thought about it and I have a proposal for you," Brooke mused, letting go of her toast and taking a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Go ahead," Victoria said with a smile on her face. Her plan was working just like she expected. At least one of them would succeed. The other was what really bothered her.

"I'll resume the creative department of the company but I want fifty-five percent of ownership," Brooke offered, determined. She would be back but she would control more than half of it.

"Fifty-fifty," Victoria bargained though it wasn't important but she wouldn't go without a fight.

"Sixty," Brooke replied, raising a brow. She wanted to prove a point.

"Fifty-one," Victoria tried, knowing Brooke wouldn't refuse it.

"Fine, but this is business and you still don't have a daughter," Brooke reminded her, her arms crossed, waiting for a reaction.

Victoria nodded and made her way to leave but turned back to face Brooke again, trying to hide the pain behind her latte.

"Have you ever thought you needed to leave this house? Tell me Brooke, how long has it been since you saw the sun outside?" she asked, really concerned. She really thought Brooke was showing some depression signs and it wasn't all that unexpected. She was really hurt physically from what Victoria could see and she knew how Brooke needed to be free. Also, something told her she had some emotional issues but she had no idea what they were about. She was definitely a failure of a mother.

"Not your business. Don't worry, I'll be able to make the sketches," Brooke shrugged, paying attention to her toast. She needed Victoria to be out. She wouldn't shed any tears in front of her heartless mother.

"Okay. I need to have something to show the board in a week," she explained. "I'll be in the store if you need me." And with that she was gone and so was the hope she had about her second goal in Tree Hill.

* * *

Brooke heard the door close and while she felt happy for her employees, she felt miserable for herself. She had been lost ever since she gave up her company but at least she was in peace. She had somehow come to terms that Victoria hated her since she was born and that she should forget she had a mother. And keeping Victoria away was easier for her to forget though she knew she wouldn't really able to do so. But she was happy with Sam and her friends and now, Julian. Yes, she missed her company. She worked very hard to make it and it was still her dream but her mother made it impossible for her to be there.

She had regretted giving up on it a few times but she would always remember that now she didn't need to try anymore. She was free. She finally had Victoria out of her life for good. But now it was changed. She was going to work with Victoria again and she knew it would be hell. She knew she would have to face her mother's lack of love every day. Feeling depressed and hurt by her thoughts, she decided to call Julian. He assured her she wouldn't do it by herself and she was more than willing to prove it true.

"Julian Baker," he answered his phone, not bothering to look at the screen.

"Hey, it's me," she said quietly and it was enough for him to know something was wrong with her but he wouldn't push.

"Getting a phone call from my girlfriend! Now, that's a great way to start off my day," he laughed lightheartedly. He would give her a chance to forget whatever was disturbing her and just have a nice conversation with her boyfriend. If he felt the slightest chance that she would open her heart to him, he would ask her what was wrong.

"I wish I could have started mine like this as well," she muttered, frustrated. It was either her calling him off on his lack of attention or something happened that morning. Still trying to keep things lightly until he knew she was okay, he decided to go with the first.

"Baby, I don't know when you usually wake up and I surely don't want to interrupt your sweet dreams, especially if they are about me," he teased.

"That's not what I meant, Julian. You don't need to call me in the morning," she argued lightly and he knew something happened because her usual energy and cheeriness weren't in her voice. She sounded tired and sad. Sadness never fit his girlfriend.

He also already knew a thing or two about Brooke. He gave her two good chances to escape the conversation easily and she turned both down. He knew she was willing to say what was wrong and he would take her out of her misery. "So what is it, Brooke?"

"Victoria just left," she said, sighing heavily. Only the memory of her mother swept away the rest of energy she left behind and the tears threatened to fall.

"So I guess you're back?" he asked.

"Yeah, fifty one percent of ownership is mine," she said but he knew she wasn't excited about it by the way her voice almost cracked. He knew it was hard for her and he wished there was an easier solution.

"So you have your company back, that's a good thing, Brooke. I know she will be there and that it'll be hard but focus on the good side of things," he said, trying to cheer her up. He needed to think of something to say to her. He needed to find what the good side of things was in this case.

"What else is there besides saving everyone's jobs?" she asked as if reading his thoughts and not really giving him time to figure out what to say.

"This is your passion, Brooke. I know you love what you do. You are the boss, you have majority of ownership. You will do what you love doing and that's designing clothes," he comforted, knowing it wasn't enough but maybe it would make her think for a few more seconds before he could come up with something better. He wasn't looking for lies. He was just looking for facts that would give her some perspective. He wanted his cheery girlfriend back because anything else was not her.

"It is been like this for the past few years Julian and I wasn't happy then either," she sighed and he finally turned on his brain. It wasn't like it used to be before.

"But that was all you had at the time. Company, fame, money and the blind hope that she would acknowledge and love you but now it's different," he said. He wanted nothing more than have this conversation in person. He felt an urge to hold her while she felt like that.

"How? Company – check. Fame – check. Money – check, check, check. Careless mother – check. I don't see a lot of changes here, Julian," she muttered. She wished that for once she had thought about her in the first place instead of everyone else.

"You are in Tree Hill. You have your friends and now you have a family. You can be to Sam the mother Victoria had never been to you. You have experience. You learned that no matter what you do, she will always behave like a heartless bitch. You know there is nothing there to expect, so don't expect. You now know she had nothing to do with what happened to you in the store," he said matter-of-factly, "And you have me."

"I guess," Brooke said, thinking about everything he just said. He was right. She wasn't the same anymore and she wasn't lonely Brooke attacked by someone hired by her mother.

"You did the right thing Brooke, not only for your employees but for you as well. You needed your company back. I know you were having trouble with your new line. I don't know but I can't imagine how it would be to start all over again but you have a chance to make things different," he tried, hoping that he was giving her at least something to look forward to but he was doing much more for her.

"I keep you around for a reason," she laughed lightly and for the first time he realized her tone was somewhat happier.

"I told you I'm here for you," he reassured her.

"And that was all I needed to know," she said from the bottom of her heart even if with a small smile. "Thank you, Julian, for being here for me." It felt good to know someone had her back.

"Well, I'm really hoping for a special prize later," he smirked. He didn't want her to cry and he knew she was on the verge of tears.

She imagined the beautiful grin on his face while he said it and she couldn't help but sport one on her face as well. "And the ulterior motives finally arise," she laughed. He was about to reply when his assistant jumped in front of him, carrying a grimace. He totally forgot the crew was waiting for him…for twenty minutes. He wouldn't be able to cheer up his girlfriend now.

"I hate to cut it short but I'm needed on the set. I have all the crew waiting for me."

"Thank you," she said softly, knowing he had to go. "You know…for being you."

"Anything for my beautiful girlfriend," he offered with a goofy smile on his face. He was known for his way with words but Brooke knew what to say to melt his heart and feel like he was the happiest man.

* * *

Victoria had been working in the back of the store when she heard someone entering the front door. She knew Tree Hill was a small city and what happened to Brooke was an exception but she still felt panic rushing through her body as she slowly walked to the front of the store.

She then heard some music that was getting louder and louder. She reached for the reception desk and saw Sam sitting at one of the tables, putting her notebooks over it while shaking her head, bobbing to the beat.

She decided to keep her presence a secret as she watched the young girl move around. A mug of coffee in one hand and her book in the other, Sam was reading with both of her feet over the table. She noticed the girl raising her eyebrow. Replacing her mug with her notebook, she would write her notes with ferocity. Victoria was intrigued by her cool behavior but she still looked like a very smart girl.

Victoria finally walked in her direction, stopping at the stereo and turning it off.

"What the he-" started Sam but when she turned around and saw Victoria, she closed her mouth quickly but not before a quick 'crap' escaped.

"What do you think you're doing?" Victoria asked, her arms crossed over her chest. She kept her façade but she had a good feeling about the teenager though she needed fashion advice ASAP. How could Brooke allow her daughter, even if she was a foster daughter, to dress like that?

"Homework," Sam mumbled quietly. She didn't know how to treat Victoria. She couldn't stand the elder woman's coldness and she was also terrified of her.

"Do you think any good work can come of it with this loud and horrible music?" Victoria asked sarcastically. The music was horrible.

"I like this music. It's not horrible and yeah I can do it just fine," she retorted, surprising even herself in the process. _Way to go, Sam, _she thought to herself and a smile almost cracked on her face.

"Right, well I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm working here and _I _can't make anything good with that sound," Victoria bit out. It was true. She needed to work and that music was unbearable.

"Why are you working here?" Sam asked, feeling intimated again but feeling a bit more confident since her last remark and Victoria's reaction.

"I'm the CEO of this company, you know," Victoria explained with a smile on her face. She was relieved that she finally got Brooke back in the company.

"But this is Brooke's store. This isn't Clothes over Bros," Sam said defensively.

"Now, that's where you're wrong, missy," Victoria mused as she walked towards a backtracking Sam.

"Brooke and I are working together now. She's back in the company and while she created some roots in that house, I prefer a more corporative environment and therefore no rock music is allowed," Victoria hampered, stopping only a few steps away from Sam.

"O—Okay," she stuttered as she reached for the wall behind her. She was cornered about Victoria Davis. That was the worse life could get now.

"But if you want to do your homework here, I don't mind. I'm sure you have an iPod," Victoria suggested, turning her back to Sam and walking to the counter.

"I think I'd prefer to go home," Sam muttered quickly, gathering her notebooks.

"Why are you here and not at home by the way?" Victoria asked, curious as she watched the frightened teenager shuffle her things into her bag and for the first time, her voice wasn't sternly intimidating and cold.

"I really need to concentrate and Brooke is a bit needy nowadays. She would knock on my door and offer a snack or call me to watch something on TV and she doesn't really enjoy my music either," Sam rambled. She didn't want to make Brooke look bad but she couldn't really think of anything else. She just wanted to leave before Victoria decided to eat her as dinner.

"Stay," Victoria ordered lightly and Sam couldn't help but stop in her tracks, "You do have an iPod, don't you?" Victoria asked and the girl only nodded.

"We could both use some silent company," Victoria offered as she walked to the back of the store and came back out with a laptop under her arm.

Sam didn't know what to do. She really needed to concentrate on her reading. She needed to make an essay about it and she had avoided it until she couldn't anymore. She called her foster mother to let her know she had an essay to do and that she would be in the library because she didn't have the heart to tell Brooke she needed space. But now the library was becoming a very attractive option.

"Come on, I don't bite," Victoria teased, rolling her eyes and walking inside again. "I even have some snacks, if you're hungry."

"Thank you," she said, looking up at the tall woman in front of her. Maybe she was acting on pity and giving her the benefit of the doubt, Sam decided to stay.

* * *

_AN: To be honest I don't like this chapter. I wrote it a long time ago. I tried to re-write it and while it improved it still doesn't look good. But I also think it is important to the story. Julian, as always, has an important role supporting Brooke and being there for her. Things will be different this time around in the company, even if Victoria is not willing to cooperate. Everything he said to Brooke is true._

_As I love Vicky (I loved that!!!!!) and Sam, of course I am also getting their interaction to happen.  
_

_Next chapter: Sam's mother._

_As always I hope to read from you, B.  
_

_

* * *

_


	17. Battles

* * *

**A Love To Remember**

**Chapter 16 - Battles**

* * *

Brooke had been missing Sam around for the past week. She knew she was close to her finals and she had a lot of essays due to this week and the next but still… she missed her daughter around.

She had received the adoption papers that morning and she was really excited about it. Sam would be her daughter officially and she couldn't wait for the girl to arrive for them to celebrate.

Business with Victoria had been surprisingly easy. Her mother would stay at the store the whole day, while Brooke stayed at home working on her sketches. She still thought they weren't great but she knew it was because of her arm and Brooke Davis was definitely perfectionist. She had already delivered about forty percent of the costume designs to Julian and he said she could work on her fall line with her mother.

With the cut in the budget he was reviewing a lot of things with the crew and the company had given him a couple of additional weeks to work on the movie. The production company was finally starting to shoot and Julian would work with the costumes he already had.

Their relationship was going very well in her opinion. She had been surprised by how just a few days had changed her life so drastically. She was happy with him but she was also afraid. She finally let someone into her heart but she wasn't ready to accept it and she definitely wasn't ready to share it with him or her friends.

She needed to get used to idea, she needed to let her fears go and above all she wanted to enjoy it. She hadn't felt anything like this since Lucas. Well, Lucas was actually the only one she ever had loved.

She froze at that thought: Could she be in love with Julian? She had been with him for a month before the accident and for freaking five days after it. Had the feelings she had for him grown into something more?

She quickly brushed the thoughts of her mind. She didn't want to think about it now. Things were fine and slow between the two of them and so she shouldn't be thinking about deeper feelings.

Bringing her attention back to her sketches, she was interrupted by the doorbell. She had no idea of who would be at her door at this hour. Sam was still at school and she definitely wouldn't ring the doorbell. Julian used to knock and after a few seconds enter. Her friends were busy working. It could always be Victoria.

She sighed hoping their truce wouldn't be forgotten now. "I am coming!" she yelled from inside as she steered the wheelchair. Finally reaching for it, she opened and immediately the color of her face drained. "You…"

"Are you Brooke Davis?" the brunette in front of her asked.

"Yes," Brooke answered over a whisper.

"I am Rebecca Dennis, I am- " The woman was introducing herself but was interrupted by Brooke.

"I know who you are" Brooke said defensively. She would never forget her face from the day Sam pointed her out. "Why are you here?"

"Can I come in?" she asked. She knew it was going to be awkward and that Brooke probably wouldn't let her speak, but she had to try. She wanted to reconnect with her daughter.

"What do you want?" Brooke asked sternly but inside she was afraid. _What if she wants to take Sam away from me? Sam wouldn't go with her - Or would she?_ All her biggest fears haunting her as the woman in front of her sighed and looked straight at Brooke.

"I want to know Sam. I want to have a chance to know my daughter." Rebecca said straight to the point.

Brooke could see she was hurt and honest but it didn't matter. She snapped, "You should have thought about it before you abandoned her."

"It was complicated." The weight of her guilty weighed down more forcefully than all those years. Brooke was the first person she was admitting her mistakes to and it was hard. She could only imagine how it would feel when she met Samantha.

Suddenly, Brooke couldn't breathe. Suddenly, it was all overwhelming and everything hurt. More so, her heart ached. It wasn't fair to appear in the teenager's life after fifteen years, especially because there fifteen years had been very hard for Sam. Before Brooke could get a handle of her motions, a long tirade burst through pursed lips.

"Complicated? How do you think it has been for her all those years? How do you think she feels? You want to know what complicated is? I'll tell you. Complicated is when you don't understand what you did wrong. It is when you think you are stupid or an idiot or simply just not enough. Complicated is when you go visit your friends or do a paper for school and you see their caring mother, worrying, taking care and loving them.

Complicated is facing that something really bad is wrong with you because your own mother doesn't love you. Isn't motherly love the most natural and stronger force? Isn't it the bond that can't be broken or replaced? Complicated is when you face that you must be a horrible person because not even your mother loves you. Complicated is when you see nothing but disappointment and regret on her eyes and words." Brooke said loudly as tears fell

"I am sorry." Rebecca sobbed, "I was too young, I was fifteen years old and my parents made me to do it. I didn't have a choice, I was young, I was weak, and I was stupid." No matter how she prepared herself, this moment was still worse than she imagined.

Brooke didn't look up at the broken woman in front of her. She knew the moment she laid her eyes on Rebecca, she would give in but this woman wouldn't take her daughter. Not after hurting Sam. The teen had gone through hell because of her lack of responsibility.

If she couldn't keep a baby, Rebecca should have considered the consequences of having sex.

"All I am asking is for a chance to let her know what happened. I know I made a mistake, an unforgivable one. She doesn't deserve to feel like you said she feels. She was the perfect newborn and I wish I could prove that to her."

It broke her heart to know what Sam thought about her even though she had no idea that Brooke was talking about herself rather than about her foster daughter.

Then again Brooke had no idea how Sam would welcome these news. They hadn't really talked about Rebecca except for the time Sam mentioned her. Brooke knew Sam's biggest dream was to have a family and to feel loved but she couldn't trust Rebecca.

"I won't let you hurt her again." Brooke said through clenched teeth. There was a lot at stake there. It was Sam's heart on the line and Brooke wouldn't let anyone or anything to hurt her daughter. "So you are wasting your time."

"Look, I came here to talk to you first because I think that's the only right thing to do. You are her mother now and I don't want to disrespect you. I could easily talk to her in the coffee shop but I didn't." Rebecca said. "My parents made a mistake for making the decision for me-"

"And you are telling me this, why?" Brooke huffed. Rebecca had no intention of threatening Brooke but it wasn't Brooke's business. This decision should be Sam's and Sam's alone, "Don't make the same mistake my parents did. This is not your call. It is Samantha's choice and I am not here to steal her from you. I just want her to know the truth."

"Get out of my house!" Brooke turned around on her wheelchair.

Rebecca was right but Brooke didn't want to be convinced by the woman in front of her. Not before she could be certain that Sam was ready for this. Not before she talked about the adoption papers with the witty teenager. Also, it was hard to trust Rebecca… She hated that woman because of Sam's pain and she needed to ensure her daughter wouldn't be hurt ever AGAIN.

"You are making a mistake, Brooke, the same mistake I did. And when she finds out about it, she will be hurt by you the same way she was hurt by me. I know you love her and as a mother you want the best for your child but don't be selfish. Think about Samantha." Rebecca turned on her heels to leave bumping on Victoria who was just behind her. "Sorry."

"What did she want?" Victoria asked as soon as Rebecca left the house.

"This is none of your business" Brooke said. The last thing she needed was her mother to get into this. In fact maybe her mother was the reason Rebecca appeared all of sudden. It couldn't be a coincidence that less than one week of having Victoria around, Sam's biological mother decided to resurface from the anonymity.

"Is she Samantha's birth mother?" Victoria asked. She had listened to the last part of their conversation. She was rooted on her place when she realized what it was about and who Rebecca was. She could see how Brooke was afraid and concerned about the other woman.

"I already told you!" Brooke yelled. "This is not your business!"

Why would Victoria be this cynical? Or was Brooke misjudging her mother again? Normally, Victoria would show clearly her intentions. Though she hadn't really welcomed Samantha, the oldest Davis hadn't called Brooke on her mistake either. There had been some mild insinuations that it was a mistake, but Victoria hadn't been convicting.

"Brooke, she is right. She has a right to meet Samantha. It isn't your decision to make." Victoria said softly.

She knew Brooke was hurting and it hurt her to think that Sam could go away. She met the girl only a few times but she had a soft spot for Sam no matter how much she didn't want to admit it. She really liked her wit and sarcasm. She was plucky and dark.

"I don't want her to go as much you don't want, Brooke. But you can't prohibit her birth mother from talking to her." Victoria said moving her hand to Brooke's shoulder but stopping midway. She was about to cross a line she had created a long time ago and she didn't know if she was ready to just cross it and she had no idea of how Brooke would get this change.

"And that would just be perfect for you, wouldn't?" Brooke smiled sarcastically. She didn't believe one word her mother just said. Of course, she wanted Sam gone and it just proved her that she was right. Victoria was definitely behind this sudden appearance.

"No Brooke, that's what's fair to Samantha." Victoria tried to reason but Brooke wouldn't change her mind. There was no reason to ruin their relationship now that both mother and daughter were cordial. Thus, Victoria changed the subject, reassuming her stern posture. "Look, I just came to get the sketches. Where are they?"

"Here you go, now you can leave." Brooke handed her the sketches.

She knew it was a mistake to keep Victoria around. She knew it would be hard for her but not for one moment had Brooke considered that her mother would side with the enemy. She felt like she never learned her lessons and she was just beyond angry for letting Victoria into their lives. But she would handle Victoria later. The damage was done and she had to think about Rebecca.

"Thank you." Victoria said and left.

The moment her mother slammed the door behind her, Brooke broke down. Of all her fears, losing Sam was the biggest one. The fifteen year old brought clarity to Brooke's life. Sam presence filled the void of everything missing in her life. She had all she needed to be happy. It wasn't fame, it wasn't money and it wasn't her company. It was love and she found it in Sam. She loved that girl more than anyone else in the world. Maybe she loved Jamie as much but Sam was hers. She was **her** daughter.

Walking to her table she opened the drawer and got the papers she had just received yesterday.

_The adoption papers._

Why it had to happen to her now? She was so close to making Sam hers forever and she wouldn't let anything change that. Not Rebecca, not Victoria, not anyone. She had a right to be happy and she was tired of giving up on her own happiness for everybody. She wouldn't let Sam go away. She just wouldn't.

* * *

Still crying in front of her table she heard someone knocking on her door and before she could pull herself together Haley entered the house.

"You don't need to bring yourself here, it is just… me" Haley said seeing her friend's face "Brooke, what happened? Are you in pain?" she said running over to her friend.

"I don't want to lose Sam." Brooke said throwing her arms around her friend who leaned down over her.

"What happened?" Haley asked confused. Their embrace broke and Mrs. Scott stared at her best friend in worry but mostly confused. Sam was happier than she ever seen. There was no reason for the teenager to leave. "Did she say she was leaving?"

"Her birth mother showed up this morning." Brooke said between sobs, "She wants to meet Sam."

"Oh," was all Haley said.

"I just got the adoption papers, Haley. I am tired of being _Selfless Brooke _who lets everyone else be happy except for her!" Determinately, she wiped her tears. She needed to stand up for herself if no one did and Sam was the most important thing on her life. She wouldn't let someone that just decided to appear take her away.

"And what are you going to do?" Haley asked softly. While she was happy because Brooke was finally standing up for herself she didn't have a good feeling about it.

"When Sam gets home I will show the papers to her and I'll adopt her and won't let that woman get close to my daughter." Brooke said through her tears. Rebecca had no rights. She hurt Sam, she should be hurt. "That Bitch gave up on her. She has no right to take her away from me!"

"I think it is great you are FINALLY putting yourself before anyone else, Brooke." said Haley showing support to her friends' decision but being too tentative on her words

"But?" Brooke asked and she knew what Haley would say, "But I think you picked the wrong moment to change."

"I am happy, Haley, for the first time in my life I feel like I am really happy. I love Sam, she loves me and that's all I need." Brooke pleaded. "Don't make me give up Sam, Tutor Mom."

She needed her friends' support more than anything else. She needed people to understand she really needed Sam. It wasn't only selfishness; she really _needed the love of her daughter. _In a sense, Haley did understand but Brooke needed to put Sam's feelings above her own. That was all motherhood was about.

Haley rubbed Brooke's arm, "I know honey, but will she still love you when she finds out her mother tried to talk to her and you hid it from her?"

"She may never find out." Brooke whispered. This was a lost battle and she knew it.

Haley offered an apologetic smile, "She will find out. You know the truth always appears and when she finds out she will be hurt by you and she may be really mad on you."

"But then she will already be my daughter, officially."

All she wanted was for Rebecca to be only a few days late. Couldn't she appear after Brooke had Sam adopted? She knew she was right and that Haley was right as well. But knowing the truth doesn't make it less painful or hard to face.

"And do you think a paper will make her love you? Do you believe a paper will be able to make her forgive you?"

"No."

"Of course it won't. She is your daughter regardless of what any paper says, Brooke. Just as you're her mother." She said, reaching for her friend's hand. She could only imagine how hard it was for Brooke. Losing a child was the worst nightmare for any mother. "And as her mother, you're supposed look after her happiness before anything else."

"Do you think she will choose her over me? Do you think she will still want to be my daughter after she meets her birth mother?" Brooke asked as her insecurities rose. What if she wasn't enough for Sam as well? What she was just a replacement that now would be useless as her birth mother was back? Her heart nearly stopped at this thought.

"I don't know, Brooke. I am not sure if she will want to see her birth mother or not, but this is her decision to make- not yours."

Usually it was easy for her but she knew Brooke's pain. Giving up on a child was probably the hardest thing to do and she could see how much Brooke loved Sam. Her best friend loved the teenager as if she was her birth child. And above all, Sam made Brooke happy. She knew Brooke really meant it when she said she needed Sam.

"What if she chooses Rebecca over me?" A new batch of tears reached her eyes as she leaned over her friends lap. "What if she never comes back?"

"Then you will be happy because she will be happy, Tigger." Haley said, stroking her friends hair.

"Easier said than done…" Brooke said as her fears grew. Of course, she wanted Haley to say Sam would never choose Rebecca over her but at the same time she wanted the truth. And if that was the truth, Brooke wasn't sure if she would survive it.

"I know honey, but the love she has for you can't be replaced." Haley proclaimed. "She will always love you, no matter what. You did a great job with her Brooke and you will keep doing it. You know you have to tell her and I know you will."

Brooke brought her upper body back to the wheelchair again. Her eyes already swollen and puffy of her crying. "I was so close to having all my dreams coming true."

"Your dream can still come true. Your dreams will come true, Brooke Davis, because you don't deserve any less." Haley insisted with a reassuring smile.

"Then why is it taking so long? Why does everyone else have it already?"

She constantly felt like she was left behind by the happiness train. She looked around and everyone seemed happy. Everyone had what she really wanted and she was happy for them, she really was. Brooke never envied any of her friends, but she desired their life. Beyond money, fame, and recognition, Brooke needed more than that in life. Though her friends had their own problems, they had what really mattered while she didn't.

"Honey, we are so young and there is so much ahead of our lives: So many battles and achievements. You got the career first while others had the family or the guy but we have plenty of time to have all our dreams come true." Haley said with her wise and sweet smile.

"I really want to believe it, Haley" Brooke sighed.

"I am sure it will happen, Brooke." Haley gave her hand a squeeze. "Now splash some water on your face and prepare yourself to talk to your daughter when she arrives"

"Thank you, Hales. I wouldn't make it without you, without any of you" Brooke said honestly with a small smile on her face. At least she had her friends.

Haley hugged her friend, "That's why we are here, honey. Because, we love you. "

"I love you too."

* * *

_AN: Yay a new update!!!! Thanks for Todd for beta'ing this one for me._

_I looooooooooooooove this chapter. I love it how Brooke puts herself on Sam's place and talks about her own pain and insecurities caused by Victoria, that while never gave her up physically, she did emotionally._

_I also like Rebecca's side of the story. She is the bad guy, except she isn't bad... It is so much easier for Brooke (and would be for Sam as well) if Rebecca was simply a horrible person. It would fit the image of someone abandoning a little baby like that._

_Sam will help Victoria with her second mission on TH even though the teen has no idea of what Victoria really wants in addition to the sketches._

_And we all know Brooke Davis, we all know what decision she will make about Rebecca but it would look like otherwise and things will get ugly and then I'll have a Julian fix, as he wasn't even mentioned in this chapter (I am sorry for this)._

_This Sam gate is one of the biggest of this story and a lot will unfold from this and Sam will be Brooke and Julian's salvation when something really bad happens. The question is will she be there for them?_

_Let me know your thoughts!!!!

* * *

_


	18. Parenthood

* * *

**A Love To Remember**

**Chapter 17 - Parenthood**

* * *

Brooke had thought about Haley's words all afternoon and she couldn't really wait until Sam came home. She had already let Brooke know she would be studying in the library or with her friends during whole week and that she shouldn't wait for her before seven.

It was still five and she couldn't stay in the house anymore. One of the few things that Victoria actually was right about was Brooke's life in the house. She only left to go to her appointment last week and she needed some fresh air before she had her conversation with Sam.

She decided to do the only thing she could do to help her on her darker days: shopping. She hadn't bought anything, not even a scarf, since her accident and she was already having a shopping withdraw. She wasn't the compulsive teenager anymore but it was refreshing to do some window shopping and actually _buy _something.

She decided to call a cab to take her downtown. She would look around and maybe later she'd stop by her store. She hadn't been there for weeks and she missed it.

The driver helped her with her wheelchair and in no time, she was on the streets of the commercial center of Tree Hill. Unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to buy any shoes, her favorite item, but she could look at some purses. She loved purses. She needed this. She needed to think about something else for a couple of hours and breathe without any worries on her mind and nothing would do it better than shopping.

* * *

"So, how did your exam go today?" Victoria asked Sam as they entered a boutique.

"It was my calculus exam. Julian helped me with it. I think I passed it," Sam shrugged as they shuffled through the racks of clothes.

"Julian, huh?"

"No, that's gross. He's not what you're thinking. He's Brooke's boyfriend, not mine," Sam corrected Victoria, disgust on her face at the thought of her and Julian.

"So my daughter has a boyfriend?"

"Don't worry, he's a great guy. Amazing I'd say," Sam assured her foster grandmother.

"Brooke doesn't really have a record of those. Are you sure?" Victoria was definitely on the defense.

"Yeah, this one is definitely a great guy. While Brooke was in the hospital he took care of me. He was so good to me and he's so good to her. You should meet him. I'm sure you'd approve," Sam said with a smile.

"What I do approve is this top. It has your name on it," Victoria nodded, pulling the purple top from the rack.

"This store is crowded! I'm not waiting to try a top on," Sam argued.

"Why don't we take it and you try it on at Clothes over Bros and if you don't like it, you can exchange it for another thing you like," Victoria suggested.

"Sounds good," Sam agreed as they walked to another section.

* * *

Brooke was in the back of the store looking through several racks when she heard two very familiar voices. She moved her wheelchair back a few inches and turned around to confirm what she had thought and couldn't believe it. Victoria and Sam were in the store and they seemed to be shopping…together. They were contently talking about something that Brooke couldn't quite hear but they seemed so…comfortable around each other.

Confusion flew through her mind. What could Victoria and Sam possibly be talking about? Why were they shopping together? Brooke decided she would confront both of them but she heard Sam saying she needed to get back to her studies and thanking Victoria for the new top. Victoria said it was okay and the two headed to the cash register to pay. Brooke immediately peeled of the jacket she was wearing to go talk to her mother but her lack of perfect control over her injured arm made it harder, especially because she was in a rush.

She finally got rid of the piece of denim and thanked the girl that was helping her before rushing to meet Victoria but she wasn't fast enough. When she finally passed the people that were looking at other racks and reached the front of the store, Victoria was already gone. She quickly steered herself out of the store and saw Victoria walking towards Clothes over Bros. She would talk to her mother and she would do it now.

A thousand things crossed her mind as she followed her mother but one of them finally answered all her questions. She knew why Victoria was being so nice to Sam and she wouldn't allow her mother to ruin her life.

Brooke finally reached her store before she realized the stairs to the front door didn't really make it easy to someone on a wheelchair. But she wouldn't let this stop her. She asked a teenager who was walking by to help her inside and the sweet, young girl kindly helped her.

Victoria was in the back when she heard someone coming in so she walked out to the front to see Brooke waiting in the middle of the store.

"What do you want with her?" Brooke yelled as soon as the girl who helped her left the store. "I told you it wasn't any of your business. I want Samantha in my life and you can't change that."

"What are you talking about?" Victoria asked confused

"I know you, Victoria, and I know your evil plan. But I won't let you tell Sam that her mother showed up looking for her," Brooke accused, pointing a finger at her mother.

"Brooke, I didn't-"

"What did you just say?" Sam's voice had now entered the conversation.

"Sam! What are you doing here?" Brooke was shocked.

"I _was _studying. I told you I needed a quiet place to study," Sam explained, still surprised by Brooke's confession.

"Let's go. You'll study at home. I don't want you anywhere near Victoria," Brooke ordered, glaring her mother with rage.

"The top looks good at you, Samantha," Victoria commented, looking at the top she had bought for her foster granddaughter.

"You won't buy her. She's better than this. She's better than you," Brooke yelled.

"At least she wasn't hiding the fact that my birth mother showed up looking for me," Sam bit out, hurt by Brooke actions.

"Sam, that's not true. I was going to talk to you tonight. I didn't want you to find out about it from anyone else. We need to talk. I have a lot of things you need to hear," Brooke offered softly to her daughter, letting all her anger slip away as she talked to Sam.

"No, Brooke, you don't!" Sam exclaimed, "You weren't going to tell me. You were hiding my fucking mother from me."

"Watch your mouth, Sam," Victoria warned.

"You don't talk to me either. You never liked me. This whole week was a lie so you could make me hate Brooke and get me out of her life," Sam accused the other brunette woman.

"I can't believe you have been meeting her behind my back for a week!" It was Brooke's turn to yell.

"I did nothing behind your back. I have no idea what you and your daughter talk about at the end of the night when you tuck her in her bed," Victoria said sarcastically, trying to keep her composure.

"How would you know what mothers and daughters talk about at night? You were never a mother," Brooke hissed, forgetting that Sam was there.

"Brooke, this isn't about you and me. I didn't look for Samantha. She was here to study because you wouldn't let her have peace and silence to study at your house. Her finals are here and instead of letting your daughter study, you would pity her into some fool conversation or watch movies in the afternoon to help with your boring and lonely days," Victoria retorted just as easily.

"You two fight about whatever you want. You're just the same. I'm out of here," Sam called before she left the store, leaving the two brunettes staring after her.

"Sam!" Brooke tried but the wheelchair wouldn't allow her to follow Sam.

"This is your fault," Brooke accused Victoria once Sam was out of sight.

"No, Brooke, it isn't. The girl came here for a reason. You were too selfish to see that everything doesn't revolve around you just because you had an accident. People have lives too and Samantha needed peace to study and it seemed like you weren't able to offer that to her. Not even this. Well, I guess I'm winning the Davis mother of the month, aren't I? I gave you time and space for you to study in high school even though you were more interested in getting into some boy's pants," Victoria raved.

"No, Victoria, I gave Sam love and you never gave me that. I gave her quality time together and maybe I didn't realize she needed some time to study alone but I was doing my best for her to have a mother like I never had, a mother that would love and care about her. A mother that would shop with her and talk to her about boys, so she wouldn't jump from bed to bed," Brooke replied and with that, she made her way out of the store and waited on the doorstep until someone helped her with the stairs.

* * *

"Brooke, she'll be here. You dropped a bomb in her lap and didn't give her time to understand what was happening," Julian comforted his girlfriend, brushing back her hair.

She had called him when she got home and found out Sam wasn't there. She wanted to know if she showed up at the set but she hadn't. Julian couldn't look for her because he was really busy but he asked Brooke to keep him posted. He knew Sam was only thinking things off and he tried to convince Brooke over the phone but it didn't work so he came to see her after he was done on the set.

"What if she hates me?" He felt wetness on his shirt and knew she was crying.

"She doesn't. She loves you Brooke. She's hurt because she doesn't know the entire story but she'll forgive you because you did nothing wrong," he said.

"She's been seeing Victoria behind my back. She preferred to spend time with Victoria in the store than with me; Victoria of all people. I'm a horrible mom. She'll leave me without a second thought," Brooke cried.

"Brooke, you've been through so much pain lately and you're tired and exhausted and that's why these horrible things keep crossing your mind. Because a lot of bad things happened and you just expect them to keep coming, but trust me, that won't be the case with Samantha." His voice was calm and comforting and it gave Brooke some hope.

"You don't know that," she mumbled, hoping he would convince her otherwise.

"I think I do. Let's wait for her to come home and give her some time to make a decision," he suggesting rocking her upper body as he kissed her hair. They sat, waiting for the confused teen to come home.

"Where were you? I've been worried sick about you!" Brooke could've woken the neighbors when she yelled as Sam entered the house around midnight.

"Don't worry, I wasn't meeting Rebecca and planning to walk into the sunset with her _behind your back,"_ Sam growled.

"Sam, I wasn't doing anything behind-"

"Save it, Brooke," the teenager barked, walking to her bedroom and shutting the door forcefully behind her.

"Let me talk to her," Julian offered.

"No, Julian, you have nothing to do with my mess. I don't want her to blame you too," Brooke quickly replied.

"Don't worry. She's just hurt and confused. Trust me," he assured her, kissing her forehead and leaving.

"Okay," she whispered, hoping he could get through to her daughter.

* * *

He knocked on the door. "Sammy, it's me," he said, slowly opening the door. "Can I come in?"

"I want to be alone," she huffed from her bed, hugging her pillow.

He could see her puffy eyes and he knew wherever she had been in the past hours, she had been crying. She was probably confused and the only grownups around her weren't making it any easier.

"Well, by the looks of it, I can say the last few hours alone didn't really help you, did they?"

Sam only shook her head and embraced her pillow tighter.

"See, I'm not your foster mother or grandmother and I'm not your birth mother, so maybe we could talk about it and you wouldn't feel guilty or manipulated," he offered, closing the door behind him.

"I know you're confused and hurt, Sam, and I want to help you but if you don't want it, I can leave," he continued, taking a seat on her bed.

The girl didn't say a word and Julian just sat there, eventually laying a comforting hand on her arm, patting it slowly.

"When you want to talk, I'm here," he said as he kissed her hair.

"Stay, please," Sam pleaded.

"Do you want to hear the whole story? No lies or protecting anyone?" She nodded. He replayed everything that Brooke said to him except for the adoption papers.

"Everything happened this morning?" She sniffled in between words.

"Yes, Brooke and Victoria didn't know about Rebecca until earlier today," he assured her.

"But why was she so afraid of Victoria saying anything to me?" Sam asked, curious. She had stopped crying when Julian was half-way through the true story.

"Sam, she was going to talk to you. She was just scared but she wouldn't lie to you. You're the most important person in her life and she wants nothing more than your happiness. Whether it's here, with her or with your birth mom," Julian answered.

"I don't want to meet her. She gave up on me. She didn't think I was good enough and she didn't love me," Sam accused, shaking her head. She was hurt by the three brunette women but most of all, Rebecca.

"You have basically lived in that shop coffee for the last months. You wanted something from her Sam. You want something from her and while I can't say what you want, I think you should take the chance to finally find out," he suggested.

Julian had always had that power over her. When everything was in disarray, he would calm her down and understand her. He had never been biased or used her to get to her foster mother. She could see that he was honestly worried about her and he wouldn't hurt her because of Brooke or anyone else. He cared about her and it made him the most special person in her life along with Brooke and maybe one day, Victoria. Sam had finally realized she had been unfair with both Davis women. Rebecca didn't appear a month ago. Victoria was nice to her without any other intentions and Brooke hadn't been hiding Rebecca to avoid them meeting.

"I guess you're right," she finally said with a small smile.

"You won't be alone. I'll be there for you if you want. Brooke will be there for you because we love you Samson," he said, ruffling her hair

"Thank you, Julian," she smiled, hugging the closest person she ever had to a father figure, thinking she couldn't have asked for a better man.

* * *

_AN: I want to explore Sam's relationships with both Julian and Victoria. Both love the teenager and while she loves Julian, she is getting to know Victoria and they are doing fine._

_I am sure if Rebecca had showed up while Julian was around (in the show) we would have a heart-to-heart. I like their relationship and in this fic I am moving it to higher level._

_I also thought that it was important for Brooke to leave the house. Victoria was right, she was spending too much there and she needs to get out._

_In my fics Julian is often the great man, that is there for the people on his life and in this one they are Sam and Brooke. I love he was there for Brooke and when Sam arrived he was there for her as well. With the mention in the show of him telling stories to his kids with Brooke just made me even more willing to get Brooke pregnant but I am way ahead in this fic development and unfortunately a pregnancy is highly conflicting with what I have coming on chapters 20 and 21._

_That's why I have HOPE for, isn't? Though I didn't explore a lot of Brooke's pregnancy as I wanted. Anyway let me know your thoughts as always. I really appreciate your reviews and am thankful for them._

_B.

* * *

  
_


	19. Guilty

* * *

**A Love To Remember**

**Chapter 18 - Guilty**

* * *

Though her conversation with Julian helped Sam make her decision, her relationship with Brooke was still strained.

She had said that she'd like to meet Rebecca and that she was willing to hear her reasons and understand it. Brooke tried to be supportive but somehow she ended up keeping some distance. She was hurt because Sam had chosen Victoria over her and would now choose Rebecca as well. She thought she had made everything right but Sam's actions proved her wrong.

Brooke let it go eventually. It had been two weeks since the incident and Julian had been there for Sam when she met her mother because she wanted him to be there, of all people, and it hurt Brooke. According to Victoria, Sam met Rebecca everyday and they were building a bond and Brooke was just waiting for the moment Sam would let her know that she was moving out.

She hadn't said a word about the adoption. She didn't want to add any pressure or make the girl's life harder. She wanted Sam to do what she really wanted to do. She wouldn't influence her decisions though she was sure Victoria had said something about it. Her mother had suggested more than once that if Sam knew Brooke was serious about her, she wouldn't give Rebecca a chance.

But Sam was rarely in the house. She was always in the coffee shop, or on the set or in the store and Brooke was left alone. But Sam was the one that let her know what Julian did to the crew because of the budget cuts. And she was pissed. Brush that, she was fuming.

"I thought I was part of the crew, you know, as the costume designer," she muttered, disappointed.

"Well, it won't affect your area and you have the casts and all," he replied, hoping that she would stop feeling bad about it.

"Julian, I know I'm very expensive. I know the numbers of our deal. I reviewed them the other day and I think you could use some cuts in the costume department," she suggested thoughtfully.

"Brooke-" he started but before he could get any further, Brooke cut him off.

"Julian, this isn't fair." That was the first thing Sam heard as she stepped into the house.

"And you're finally home. This is a surprise. With school, a new mom, and spending days with Bitchtoria behind my back," Brooke bit out, acknowledging her daughter's presence with a sarcastic smile, totally losing it. Julian had been her rock lately and now that they were fighting, Brooke just lost her temper and reasoning.

"Sorry Brooke, but it's the finals week. I need to study. I need a quiet place and sometimes this isn't what I would call quiet," Sam replied defensively, "Is Lola in town?"

Brooke yelled in frustration, "Samantha, go to your room. I'm discussing some business with Julian." Brooke threw her hands in the air, her sling long forgotten on the floor.

"At least this is about business," Sam shrugged, heading to her room. She definitely didn't want to listen to their arguing over business.

"Now you, mister, act up like the great producer I know you are," Brooke demanded, looking up to Julian who was leaning against the counter. "You can't compromise your cast or the picture or cinematography."

Julian left his position and reached for her hands, "Brooke, I'm not jeopardizing anything."

"I quit," she said, ignoring his words. Getting rid of him was difficult and her arm was still sore and her legs didn't exactly allow her to move from her position.

"You what?" Had he heard her right?

"I quit. I don't want your personal life to influence your professional choices and it's pretty clear that you can't separate things," she explained, crossing her arms.

"Brooke, you were there. You have the clothes you wore, you're talented, and you're the only irreplaceable member on the crew," Julian tried to reason.

"Yeah but I know four hundred thousand dollars will make a lot of difference on your short budget." She tried to make him understand but it wasn't effective, causing her only further frustration.

"It could but first, you already did a lot of the sketches and I want to have at least this one thing as I originally planned. I already gave up on things that were important to me and you are the one thing I'm keeping," Julian finalized. Making this movie was getting more painful by the day with all the cuts and the people he had to fire. Brooke should make it easier for him.

"So you pay me one hundred thousand dollars for what I already did and look for a new designer. I'm not doing this anymore," she argued and he knew it would be nearly impossible to convince her otherwise.

"Brooke, I need you there. You don't understand. This is not about my personal life dictating my professional decisions. You haven't known me for too long but once you do, you will know that I don't negotiate with my job. I'm not trying to get a nomination for picture or cinematograph. Damn, I'm not trying to get the Academy Awards for best art production. I'm just trying to salvage what I can," he retorted, frustrated. Couldn't she understand that he was being more professional than ever? A producer doesn't get someone that was part of the real story every day. It was a blessing to have Brooke doing the costume design. She was there and she had an amazing talent.

"Julian, this conversation has ended," she told him, trying to move from under his hold but not being successful. He wasn't forcing her but pleading and holding her hand was already enough to keep her there.

"Brooke, if you quit then I think this movie is over. I had a lot of plans. I really thought this story should be told but I had to give up in almost all the things I had in mind. The only one that really made a difference was the costume design. Not because you are the designer, not because you're my girlfriend but because you're Brooke Davis. You were there, you're talented. It adds a lot of publicity. You're the last important thing I had producing this movie and if you quit, well, so do I," he called, walking away from her. He reached for his bag over the coffee table and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. I had a hell of a day. I had to fire people and that's the worst thing for me. I did my best to keep this project going on but now I'm out of resources. I'm going to my hotel to prepare myself and my speech for the remaining crew," he explained, really disappointed. She could see it in his eyes that it was going to be very hard for him.

"Julian," she called out, moving herself from the couch to her wheelchair. She was about to burst into tears but her wheelchair slipped and she lost balance, falling onto her injured arm.

Julian was startled by her fall and immediately ran from his spot, throwing his bag on the couch. "Brooke!"

"I'm okay," she tried but her face was saying otherwise. The grimace and the tears threatening to fall proved she was hurting more than she let on.

"I'm going to take you to the emergency room," he insisted, already picking her up.

"Please, don't," she pleaded, "Take me to my bed and give me the pain medicine. It's in the cabinet in the bathroom." She was hurting both physically and emotionally.

"No, I'm taking you to the hospital," he replied, nearly ignoring her pleas.

"Please, Julian, if the pain doesn't go away in half an hour, you can take me. I don't want to scare Sam," she begged.

"Fine," he gave in, walking towards her room. "But don't try to hide any pain from me."

"I won't," she promised and the first tear rolled down her cheek. The pain in her arm was unbearable and she wouldn't spend the rest of her energy holding back tears.

Julian carefully placed her on her bed and ran to get water and the pain killers. He didn't let her hold the glass by herself and once she took the medicine, he left her bedroom. In no time, he came back, bringing her sling.

"Do you think you can stand putting it on?" he asked, regretting his earlier actions while she nodded. He didn't want to give the movie up but he really couldn't give up on the one thing that could still make the movie special for him. He couldn't do it with such a limited budget and without Brooke.

He also knew that if he quit, she would feel guilty and probably change her mind. He didn't like to be the manipulative guy but the truth was he was used to be that guy when he did his work. He had always tried to put the best in his productions and he wouldn't settle for any less but seeing Brooke in such pain because of his pride made him realize that it didn't matter more than the brunette in front of him.

Her painful groans were consuming him as he moved her arm into the sling. Her tears were falling freely now and he couldn't tell if it was only because of her arm.

It wasn't.

The tears were only falling because she was in deep pain but while it was the reason why they actually fell, it wasn't the entire reason of why they had come to be in the first place. She didn't want to destroy his dream but she felt cornered by the situation. Her choices were limited. She either remained the costume designer or quit. He either gave up on his crew or quit. All of the options were not appealing to say the least.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, her voice cracking and her tears falling harder.

"You're all done. Now rest, be very quiet," he comforted, rubbing. Seeing her like this nearly brought him to tears.

"I don't want to destroy your dream," she said, bringing her free hand to cover the hand he had on her cheek.

"This movie is not my dream, Brooke. It's just another movie, another job. I'm not emotionally involved with it," he shrugged, removing her hand from her face and lifting her chin up. "I'm only emotionally involved with you."

"Please, don't quit," she pleaded.

"Brooke…" he started but shook his head, breaking eye contact. He didn't want to start that conversation again and hurt her even more. "From one to ten, how is your pain?"

"My arm or my heart?" she asked as she tried to wipe her tears. "My arm is really hurting, at about a nine and my heart can't quite be categorized," she cried, looking at him and he could see the truth of her words in her hazel eyes.

"Oh baby," he whispered, hugging his girlfriend, trying to avoid her left side.

"I didn't want to hurt you. Not your arm and definitely not your heart," he said guiltily and finally the first tear also found its way on his face as well.

"You aren't responsible for any of this," she assured him.

"Except that we have been yelling at each other for the past hour and in an attempt to not let me go, you fell," he said and she could hear the guilt in his voice.

"No, Julian. You're not guilty for having a ridiculous budget to produce the movie. You're not guilty for trying to make the best of it from scratch. You're not to blame for my decision to leave and you are definitely not the reason why I forgot to lock the wheelchair when I sat on the couch before you got here," she assured him, stroking his hair while he avoided looking at her.

"I guess it just leaves me being blamed for loving you," he breathed, eyes locked with hers.

"Wha—what?" Shock was the only thing she could register.

"I love you, Brooke Davis, and even if I'm not blamed for all the pain you're in now, I'm definitely with blame for being in love with you, completely and insanely in love with you," he repeated, looking to her face and for the first time, he had no idea of what her eyes were saying. He couldn't read her. He didn't know if she was surprised or shocked. Was she happy or scared?

"Julian, I'm in pain now, serious pain and I-I- can… I can't do this now. It doesn't feel right. Please think about what we just said to each other. This movie doesn't have to end because of me. The last thing I want in the whole world is for something to make us fight. Please, think about reconsidering it and I'll do the same. I'll talk to you tomorrow," she told him after spending some minutes in silence.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" He was still trying to figure out what she meant. Wasn't it right to say 'I love you'? Did she think he was saying it out of stress? Didn't she love him back? What did it mean?

"I'll be fine but I promise if I don't, I'll call you and we'll go," she assured him quietly, avoiding looking at him, pulling the sheet and the comforter over her.

"Okay. I'll call to check on you in the morning and I'll think about what we talked about over the weekend," he said, helping her with the heavy comforter and kissing her slowly and passionately. "Good night, Brooke."

"Good night," she replied, just over a whisper and watched as he left.

He had just said he loved her and that wasn't what she had been expecting. In fact, that was exactly what she didn't want him to say.

* * *

_AN: So things are still hard for Brooke. Surely they are, she never had the time to get over the emotional issues she had for being attacked, for having Sam kidnapped or for being in an accident._

_Let's not forget she never recovered her memory, still has two casts on both of her legs and now she has a new bunch of issues as Victoria, Rebecca and Sam being distant._

_She is not ready (though she is almost coming to realization) to love Julian back and she still has a hard time on letting people love her._

_I never meant it for be a break-up or to fight about their relationship when they don't have any problem on their relationship. But this business conflict is a real one, it is something realistic and I used it for Julian to say her he loves her. Let's not forget she can't have sex with him and they are moving slowly on their boyfriend-girlfriend dynamic but it doesn't mean the feelings are not there. She can't (or doesn't feel comfortable) to go on dates, they are always on her house. He could say it during dinner, or while they were cuddling in the couch but I preferred to do it with a bit of drama =P  
_

_I didn't give you any chapter about Julian, exclusively or mainly for you to know what he had been through but his sudden guilt for Brooke's condition or even her fall - when he clearly wasn't guilty - are only an indication of something huge that is happening with him and that will be explained on chapter 21._

_Be prepared for very emotional and dramatic chapters to come. Sam is leaving the house on chapters 19 and 20 (don't jump to conclusions :P); Julian will meet Victoria Davis (ch 20) there will be a huge loss (ch 20, 21, 22, 23, 24. PS.: it is the first time I am killing someone and I don't feel good, I'll never do it again) - that will be balanced by two very big 'additions' (ch 25,26). There is also something very big for Sam and Julian and from there on there will be an acute focus on Brulian relationship, in their feelings, on how their relationship will move to next levels or if it will move at all. I am actually starting to write it so I am not sure of what I have for them from this point on, except that I want to explore them as a couple and individuals dealing with the events of chapters 21-24._

_I plan this fic to be about a lifetime... I will have time jumps probably starting on chapter 30 and maybe I will split it on a sequel, to keep the developments related to the summary. The summary pretty much covers from prologue until around chapters 30-35 (have no idea how many chapters it will have, I am currently writing ch27) and then maybe the next time jumps should be in a sequel, instead of everything here. I didn't make up my mind yet.  
_

_This fic has almost 100 reviews. I really want to thank you for taking the time to write some words to me. It is motivating and that's the only reason why I keep updating this fic on a weekly basis. You guys are great to me and I love to know when you write me a feedback, even if it is just to say you liked the chapter =). I hope you keep doing and more people also let their opinions. _

_I always have to thank **Ashley** I assure you she is the best beta ever... I mixed up some chapters last week and she kindly reviewed more than our agreement. Hun, if you are reading to this, thank you again. Love ya.  
_

_Have a nice week everybody  
_

_-B.

* * *

_


	20. Loved

* * *

**A Love To Remember**

**Chapter 19 -Loved**

* * *

The next morning Brooke woke up feeling like a truck had run over her; again. Eventually her arm had stopped hurting, but now her entire body was hurting and she wished she could take more painkillers but she already had had the maximum the doctor said she could have. She had to wait another seven hours and the words Julian had said didn't make it any easier.

He couldn't love her. It was too fast. It was rushed and untrue. She had given up on believing in those three words a long time ago. Every time someone said them to her, they lied and she ended up hurt. She had come to terms with it. She wasn't loveable. Sam was moving on to a new mother. Her friends were too busy living their perfect lives and even her godson had been bored around her lately. None of these things were true but Brooke had seemed to reach the end of the line. The only thing keeping her going was Julian and that meant she'd lose him eventually too.

She was almost depressed. When things really seemed to be back on track and she was finally happy despite her physical issues, Rebecca happened, Victoria happened, Sam happened, Julian happened and her friends were gone. Whether things were as bad as she thought or not, she couldn't believe that they'd get better. For her, it was all downhill from now on. She was only waiting for Sam to leave, for Julian to leave and for her to be left behind with only Victoria in the stands.

She has been lost in her thoughts when a knock on her door was heard and Sam stepped in a moment later.

"Can I talk to you?" Sam shyly asked.

"Sure," Brooke answered with a small smile. Maybe she was wrong. They wouldn't leave her.

"Rebecca asked me if I wanted to spend the summer with her. Not the entire summer, if I don't want to. Just a few days or weeks," Sam explained, trying to hide the guilt she felt relaying it to Brooke.

_Or maybe I'm not wrong at all,_ Brooke thought, trying to hold back her emotions. She wouldn't make Sam feel guilty about wanting to see her mother. "Do you want to go?"

"Yes. I expected her to be the bad guy, to be this horrible person that abandoned her baby but she isn't. In fact she seems a lot like me…" said Sam quietly, a small smile resting on her lips.

"Oh," Brooke branched, adding, "It's a good thing she's not so bad."

"Yeah, you know, she had me when she was my age and I wouldn't know what to do either and she said her parents made her do it," Sam continued, fiddling with the rings on her fingers.

"Yeah, I know one thing or two about parents controlling your life," Brooke agreed and was thankful that Sam wasn't paying attention to her. She knew all her pain was for anyone to see and that the words had never been so hard to say.

"Is everything with you and Julian okay?" Sam asked after a few minutes, finally looking at Brooke.

"We had a small fight but it was about business. They say it's never a good thing to work with your spouse. I guess the same goes for your boyfriend," Brooke teased, forcing another smile. Her facial muscles were already hurting because of the many unwilling smiles she had been giving these days.

"He's a good guy, Brooke. Don't hurt him. I never really asked you anything but I am asking you now," Sam confessed.

"I'll do my best," Brooke relented, nodding her head. The smile that remained on her lips was even more strained. Not even Julian would make up for the loss of Sam.

"Well, I'll go pack. I'll come to visit you," Sam assured her with an honest smile. "So you won't hate me."

"Sam, come here," Brooke urged, her arms opening.

"I will never hate you," she pronounced, embracing the teenager, "Because I love you so much and everything I did was out of love. I tried to be present because Victoria never was and I missed having a mom around. I tried to keep you away from her because she really did a lot of damage to me and I didn't want you to get hurt. And I was really having a hard time letting you know your birth mother only because I didn't want you to be in more pain than you've been in for the past fifteen years. I'm sorry if I wasn't a good mother and if I disappointed and hurt you but I will never hate you because I love you _so much._"

"I love you too," she mumbled, tears on her cheeks.

"Will you be at Peyton's shower?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there. It'll be at four, right?" Sam asked, making sure she had the time right.

"Yes."

"I'll be there," Sam insured, smiling at her mother. "Now I'll go pack." She pointed to her room. "Brooke?" Brooke looked up from her hands and raised her brows. "You're the best mom."

"Thank you," Brooke called as Sam ran to her bedroom.

"And there goes the first one," Brooke grieved, sighing as she fell back onto her bed.

* * *

"Brooke!" Julian walked into the house around noon.

"She's not here," Victoria answered, her back turned to the door.

"Hi, I'm Julian" he greeted with a nervous smile.

"Of course you are," Victoria lamented, turning around and crossing her arms over her chest. "Victoria Davis."

"Of course you are," he mocked her words. He didn't expect any less from the woman that nearly destroyed Brooke's heart and life.

"Where's Brooke?" He thought it odd that she was out of the house. He wanted desperately to talk to her after their fight the previous night and he didn't know if her absence in her sanctuary for almost two months was good or not.

"You do realize the name of the company is Clothes over Bros, right?" Victoria challenged with narrowed eye.

"My father always made me feel like I wasn't good enough. Every time I had any success he reminded me of my failures. I see that in Brooke. She is so talented and goodhearted and beautiful but she carries this feeling that she is not good enough," he asserted, looking straight at Victoria. "And she has you to thank for that. Nice work."

"Are you finished?" Victoria rolled her eyes, trying to intimidate the young man.

"No," he said, walking closer to her. "Not yet."

"I love your daughter. I am in love with her and one of these days she is going to love me back. And when she does, I want you to understand something. You are going to learn to be nice to her or you won't be in her life," Julian admonished but he didn't look threatening. He looked determined and that struck a chord in Victoria.

"And there is one more thing Victoria. I know Sam is going to spend the summer with her birth mother and maybe she won't ever come back, but if she does, don't you dare hurt her. You already created enough damage with Brooke and I won't let you do the same with Sam. She's been through a lot already," he finished, serious and steadfast. He stared her down for a moment before he turned and headed towards the door.

"Julian!"

"I'm happy she has you in her life and also Sam. Brooke's heart has been broken many times; by me, by her father, by Peyton, by boys, by basically anyone that was in her life and allowed into her heart. I am not the only one to blame but I might be the biggest one. She isn't ready to love you back and if everything you just said to me is true, you should wait for her because she is worth it," Victoria avowed, keeping her face as smooth as stone.

"I know it Victoria. I've known it since the first time I laid eyes on her. Too bad that it took you twenty three years," he retorted, leaving a speechless Victoria behind him.

When he reached for the door, he turned and cast a weary look at her. "But I'm glad you finally did." With that, the door opened and he disappeared behind it.

"Who was that?" Sam asked, coming from the bathroom. She had heard people talking.

"Julian. I finally met him. I guess you were right about him after all." Victoria gave a small smile. She was happy Brooke had someone like him but his words also took a toll on her thoughts.

"Of course I was right," Sam shrugged with a big grin on her lips.

"Go get dressed, kid. We need to pick a dress for you before you go," Victoria ordered, changing the subject.

"I'm going," she called as she entered her room.

* * *

"What do you think?" Victoria placed a green dress in front of Sam.

"Not really," Sam grimaced.

"Samantha, this is a baby shower. You can't look like you just came from a Brazilian favela," Victoria chided and Sam smiled weakly. It wasn't a good idea to go shopping with Victoria.

"So how is everything going with you know who?" Victoria implored nonchalantly as she looked for another dress. The words Julian said were still running through her head. Did Sam really want to spend the summer with Rebecca?

"It's okay. We'll spend some time together in the summer. She'll pick me up tonight at Brooke's," Sam explained.

Victoria swallowed and plastered a fake smile on her face. "I think this is perfect. It has Davis written all over it," Victoria nodded, holding the dress up to show Sam.

"You think so?"

"Of course, you are a Davis, Sam. No matter what happens from now on. You are a Davis," Victoria told her, hugging her from behind.

"You know this actually counts as a hug, right?" Sam snickered, her tone sarcastic.

"No it doesn't. I was just adjusting the dress over your body. Go try it on," Victoria ordered, giving her the dress and going back to look for other dresses to cover her teary eyes.

* * *

"I thought you'd be here," Julian announced, entering the store and seeing Brooke sitting at her desk with some clothes over it. "I'm still thinking about the movie. We talk about business on business days, and today is Saturday."

"Okay," she answered. "Why'd you think I'd be here?"

"Because this is the only place you feel safe, Brooke Davis. The only place you feel in control and where you won't be hurt," he said, looking at his upset girlfriend.

"Yeah," she agreed, sliding her hands over the dresses on the desk.

"She's not abandoning you," Julian assured her.

"Not yet. Who knows how she'll feel after spending some time with her real mom," Brooke mused with a defeated expression.

"I know she won't. You have no idea how much that girl loves you and how thankful she is for what you did for her." Julian's voice spoke volumes of pride and honesty.

"Still, I'm not her real mom, so I can't compete with Rebecca," Brooke argued, her eyes tearing up.

"No, there is no way to compete…" he said, moving towards her, "With Brooke Davis."

Brooke snorted, "Right."

"She won't leave you. _I _won't leave you," he tried, turning her wheelchair to face him and placing both of his hands in her lap, "Because we love you, Brooke Davis."

"Julian…" Brooke sighed, gathering her courage to tell him that he didn't really love her.

"And I know you love her back with all your heart and that you will miss her. I'll miss her too but we won't lose her. I know we won't," Julian reassured her, bending down to hug her.

"She loves us, Brooke. She's just confused," he explained, trying to silence his own fears about Sam.

"What if she loves Rebecca more?" Brooke asked he biggest question.

"She won't. It's nearly impossible for someone that loves you to let you go. It's impossible to love someone else more than you," he said.

"Well, I guess I was never loved. Because everyone left," Brooke mumbled, looking down.

"Maybe; but if they loved you and left you, they're just stupid and Sam and I aren't stupid," he said, raising her chin and kissing her softly.

"And I know you are not ready to love me back. I know you have all those wounds to heal and those fears to face. All I ask is for a chance to love you until you are ready to let me in" he pleaded, cupping her face in his hands.

"Julian, I'm always offering you so less than you deserve. You need to stand up for yourself. It is not fair. You deserve more from me. In fact, you deserve someone better than me," she sighed, opening her box of insecurities.

"You really don't get it, do you?"

"What?"

"There isn't anyone better than you. There isn't someone more selfless, beautiful, goodhearted, passionate, caring, loving, brave or stronger than you, Brooke Davis," he smiled. "And that's why we love you."

"What would I do without you, Julian Baker?" Brooke smiled a tearful grin.

"You don't have to imagine because I will never leave," he guaranteed, bringing her face to his lips and kissing her with all his love.

* * *

_AN: So Sam is spending the summer with her birth mother - which I think is the realistic thing to be done, even if they started talked only for a couple of weeks. This summer vacation could be one or two weeks long and if that goes well maybe the whole summer, we'll see._

_Brooke isn't ready to be loved and love back, Julian knows it, Victoria knows it and surely Brooke does as well. She already loves Julian and she knows it and something will ignite the opening process and abbreviate it._

_Julian is assuring he won't leave, he is repeating it time after time but what happens when he is also truly affect by this death?_

_Next chapter: great JSB family moment, Breyton and Pulian - yes you are not reading it wrong.

* * *

_


	21. Farewell

* * *

**A Love To Remember**

**Chapter 20 - Farewell**

* * *

Sam had surprised everyone at the baby shower. She arrived, dressed in a beautiful dark purple dress, light curls framing her face.

Brooke was feeling so much better after her conversation with Julian. Though she now had more doubts than ever. Was it possible for her to also be in love with the perfect guy, even if she didn't allow herself to? What other explanation was left? She craved for his presence. Every time her phone rang her heart would skip a beat, hoping it was him. Every time they were together, she felt like she would melt.

Dr. Schultz said he saw love on both of their faces, not only Julian's. Well it was a good thing that she was starting therapy. Her first two sessions were nice. Her old therapist helped her a bit and now it could be even more useful. But now she needed to fill her head with something else. She needed to stop thinking about Sam abandoning her.

Looking at the beautiful girl happily talking to Mia put a smile on Brooke's face. She really was beautiful. Brooke could only imagine that Victoria was behind it. The dress had Victoria's name on it.

Looking at her best friend gave her hope. Peyton had been through some horrible things in her life and look where she was now; engaged to the love of her life, expecting her first child, getting teary with their presents and looking ahead to start her own family. It could only give her hope.

Naley didn't do that to you. That sort of magic didn't happen all the time. What Haley and Nathan had was special. Married twice during high school and having their first child on graduation day. No, that definitely doesn't happen all the time. They were the epic couple; the one that fate and anyone else couldn't break apart, and knowing that included Dan Scott made it an even bigger accomplishment.

Brooke never thought she would be that lucky and fortunate. It was for few and she was happy it happened for two of her best friends; two of the most important people in her life. It felt good but Brooke never thought she'd end up the same way.

Now, Peyton and Lucas gave her hope. Surely, there was the 'meant to be' thing that to a certain extent made them as epic as Naley but they had been through so much pain just like she had. They had been apart for most of their lives and now they finally worked things out and found their happiness. It proved to Brooke that no matter how wrong things could go, they would work out in the end.

Looking again at Sam and Mia, she felt a bit more encouraged and secure. Sam was there; beautiful, happy, loved and Brooke felt like she did something right after all.

"Hey, what's up with the puppy face?" Peyton asked as she approached Brooke.

"What? No, I just feel like Lola is coming to town," Brooke said. The cramps she has been feeling for the past week were really uncomfortable. As if Brooke didn't have enough pain to handle, her body had added cramps to the list.

"Who's Lola?" Peyton asked, confused.

"Some stupid thing Julian came up with. I think the man has a really hard time saying period. Let alone menstruation," Brooke smirked.

"Yeah, they do. They're so macho and strong and brave but will run for their lives at the simple mention of a tampon," Peyton laughed.

"Exactly," Brooke agreed.

"But I know you Brooke Davis, after what? Fourteen years? Have we been friends for fourteen years?"

"I guess so," Brooke answered.

"Wow, time flies by," Peyton said, nodding her head with a smile.

"It does. In no time your baby will be in high school doing the same crazy things you did," Brooke teased.

"She will not," Peyton argued, slightly frightened.

"She so will, P. Sawyer," Brooke chuckled.

"Well, too bad that Sam is already in high school. Do you remember your sophomore year, Brooke?" Peyton mused.

"I don't think this conversation is funny anymore," Brooke pouted, sticking her tongue out at her best friend.

"But as I was saying. Knowing you for fourteen years sort of allows me to know how to separate your pain face and your sad face, B. Davis. What's up? We've barely talked for the past three weeks," Peyton said.

"It's just Sam is leaving tonight to spend some days with Rebecca. Who says she won't decide to make a few days the rest of her life?" Brooke questioned, insecure. Peyton knew that face. She knew how afraid Brooke was to lose Sam.

"She won't. She has you. From someone who was adopted, I can say that you are a great mother Brooke. No matter how good this Rebecca may be, she's no Brooke Davis. Sam is lucky to have you as her mom," Peyton comforted with one hand on her swollen belly and another on her friend's arm.

"Do you think?" Brooke asked, teary-eyed.

"I know so," Peyton smiled, giving a squeeze to her best friend's hand. "You did a great job with Sam. And I'm sure she wants you to keep doing it."

"You are the best friend that I could ask for, P. Sawyer," Brooke said, opening her arms for her friend to lean down and embrace her.

"Only because I learned from my best friend in the whole world; I may be some years late, but I'll make it," Peyton shrugged, holding Brooke's hands with her own.

"I love you, P. Sawyer."

"I love you, B. Davis."

"Now you both can say in unison, I love you J. Baker," Julian said from the doorstep, his trademark grin in place.

"So, not the case," Brooke teased, smiling to her boyfriend and stretching her hand for him to enter.

"Definitely not," Peyton agreed, shaking her head and walking away.

"Sam called me. She said Haley already left and that you were tired," Julian explained, kissing her lips quickly.

"Yeah… for someone that doesn't really leave the house a lot, I've spent most of my day out and I want my bed," Brooke said, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'll take care of that for you," he promised, kissing her cheek. "I'll go get Sam and give Peyton my present."

"Oh, how cute; you got my best friend's baby a present," Brooke cooed, shaking her closed fists and wrinkling her nose.

"She is sort of my friend too. At least I like to think so," said Julian, smiling and walking towards Peyton.

"I think these shower things are unfairly sexist," Julian commented, approaching his ex-girlfriend.

"I think most men wouldn't feel comfortable with jokes and mentions of contractions, periods, and stretching you know what until a baby's head can pass through it," Peyton mused.

"Good point," he said, pointing his finger to her with a mock defeated smile.

"Anyway, I wanted you to have my present as well," Julian mentioned, uncomfortable. He wasn't able to be his normal self around Peyton yet.

"Oh, Julian, you didn't have to," Peyton said with a surprised face.

"I wanted to. Everyone thinks I came back because of the girl in the book. I didn't Peyton. I broke up with you for a reason. After I read the book, I had even more reasons to keep things that way. I liked the story. I thought it should be said," Julian said honestly.

"I'm happy. For you and Brooke," Peyton spoke, pointing to her best friend that was now talking to Mia and Sam.

"I know; me too," he agreed, following Peyton's line of sight.

"They're happy too," said Peyton as Sam looked at Julian with a smile. His girl looked beautiful in that dress and for one moment, he was thankful for her normal clothes. She would give him and Brooke a lot of trouble if she dressed like that all the time.

Julian made an okay sign with his fingers to her, pointing to the dress, leading Sam to blush.

"I hope they are," he answered Peyton without taking his eyes off both the women he loved so much.

"Thanks for the present, Julian. I guess your ladies are anxiously waiting for you to take them home. Poor Brooke is suffering with cramps," Peyton commented, looking to her best friend.

"Cramps?" Julian asked, uncomfortable again, a grimace on his face as Brooke moved her hand to her lower stomach and frowned.

"Yeah, you should prepare yourself. Lola is heading town," Peyton laughed.

"I guess I better get going before she storms out the door," he said, looking back to the blond.

"Thanks again," Peyton smiled.

"It was nothing," he shrugged, hugging his friend.

"Not only for the present but also for the closure; I felt really bad with the way things ended between us," she offered, looking down to the package in her hands.

"Be happy with your guy and kid, Peyton," Julian said as he walked to where the three brunettes were talking.

He took Sam's hand and moving over her head, she spun, showing off her dress. He dramatically moved both of his hands to his heart jokingly.

Peyton listened to Sam disagree with his actions as Brooke and Mia cracked up. He then cupped his girlfriend's face in his hands, kissed the tip of her nose and led them out of the house.

"Bye, B. Davis and Sam," Peyton called and the three of them left.

* * *

"I got us a movie. When is Rebecca stopping by to get you, Sam?" Julian asked as they entered Brooke's house.

"I told her nine," Sam mumbled quietly.

"Okay. It's almost seven. I think we have enough time for Ten Things I Hate About You," he said, showing the DVD case.

"You didn't," Brooke said, astounded.

"Yes, I did," he opposed, kissing her quickly.

"I love it!" Brooke excitedly clapped her hands together.

"I know you do but Sammy doesn't seem too excited," Julian said, acknowledging the teen.

"No. I like it. I'll just get changed into something more comfortable," she offered with a small smile.

"Okay." Julian put the DVD into place and walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks," Brooke muttered.

"We need popcorn," he said, shrugging.

"Yay," Brooke said before she felt another cramp. She was near having to take medicine to get Lola into town. It also explained why she was so sensitive these past days. She was a sensitive person but not to that extent.

When Julian came back with the bowl of popcorn, Sam was already cuddling with a couch pillow and Brooke sat on the other side playing with her dress hem.

"You two look at me," he said with a serious tone, placing the bowl on the coffee table.

They did as they were asked and their attention was now on him.

"This is not goodbye or a farewell party. This is only Sam starting her summer vacation. She could travel with Naley. She could go to a camp. She could go visit Jack in Charlotte, though that one I might have some restrictions. She could go anywhere. She picked to go to Rebecca's house for a few days," he explained, looking intensely at both.

"You're not abandoning Brooke and you're not losing your daughter. And if things turn out differently and Sam decides to live with Rebecca for good, you will still be mother and daughter and she will come to spend the summer with you," he pointed out, pointing to Sam and then to Brooke. "And hopefully a couple of days with me" he added nonchalantly. "Got it?"

"If this was a movie, you would hug each other now and confess your mutual love," he said with a smile. "And then you would hug me too, Samson, and we would watch this movie as a family." He waited for the scene to start. It didn't take more than two seconds.

"He's right. I will always love you as a daughter, my first daughter and you will stay in this house for as long as you want. I love you, Sam and I want the best for you, regardless of what it is, okay?" Brooke said, hugging her daughter as the tears quickly fell. She was trying to hold them the best she could but it didn't work.

"I love you too. I promise you I won't leave you. It's just she's my mom as well and I want to get to know her but I won't leave you. Never," Sam assured her, crying as well.

"But I don't want you to feel stuck if you want to live with her. We'll arrange that and we'll be fine, okay?" Brooke said with an honest smile.

"Okay," Sam nodded, wiping her tears, "And you made me cry." She pointed to Julian.

"You know you love me," he teased, spreading his arms for his little girl to come to him.

Sam moved from the couch and hugged the guy that was so important to her. "I'm going to miss you, Samson," he said, kissing her head. "So don't take long," he added in a playful voice but deep inside, it was only the truth.

"Yeah, me too," she agreed.

"I love you, girl," he said, messing her hair up.

"And I feel like I don't like you anymore," she retorted, rolling her eyes and fixing her hair.

"Now let's watch this chick flick," he pronounced, walking to the couch and both joined Brooke, who automatically cuddled with Julian.

"This is no goodbye, so no tears when Rebecca arrives, you promise?" he asked both women and they agreed.

"Good." He was satisfied and the movie started.

* * *

The night went fine and Julian's speech swept all the apprehension and tenseness in the air away. Rebecca arrived a little before nine, just when the credits started and Brooke and Julian did their best to say their goodbyes to Sam as if she was going to camp with her friends.

After she left, they cuddled on the couch for a couple of hours until Julian finally left. Her cramps were killing her and he decided to let her rest. She didn't ask for him to leave and she almost seemed to object when he said he was leaving but she didn't say anything.

Julian arrived at his hotel and had the urge to go back. As much as the night went better than he first thought it would, it was still the first night Brooke spent without Sam for months. She was in agony when they discussed it, but other than that and a few sleepovers with Haley, Sam was always around. Brooke needed him, even if she didn't ask. She wouldn't ask.

He took his sweat pants and wife beater and headed back to her house.

"Brooke?" he asked softly from the doorstep but she didn't answer.

Her bedroom door was open and the light on. She probably hadn't fallen asleep yet. He closed the door behind him and called for her again. He reached for her bedroom but she wasn't in sight. Her bed was still made. He immediately turned around and looked to Sam's room, its door ajar. _She has to be there,_ he thought, rolling his eyes at his own stupidity but she wasn't there either. He looked around in the bathroom and in the kitchen but she was nowhere to be found.

It was near eleven at night. She wouldn't leave. He saw her cell phone on the bed though he hadn't entered her room. Maybe someone called and she had gone out?

Julian was growing worried and a lump formed in his throat when he decided to take her phone and check her last calls. When he entered her bedroom, her bathroom door was ajar and the lights on. He could see the empty wheelchair and slowly he opened the door, horror and fear filling his face.

"Brooke," he whispered as he saw her on the floor, lying on her chest, a pool of blood surrounding her.

* * *

_AN: So Sam is gone. We will see for how long. Julian and Brooke are getting closer because of her departure but also because Brooke is injured again. The doctors didn't catch it the first time and there is much it could be delayed until a problem came._

_I'd like to thank to **Ashley, **my beta and the reviewers of the last chapter, when I didn't ask for reviews and surely didn't get many, hahaha, so I hope you guys review this chapter that is very important for the story and the next one is definitely one of my favorites (and saddest, especially for Julian)._

_Let me know your thoughts._

_xoxo_

_Barbara

* * *

  
_


	22. Torn

**

* * *

A Love to Remember**

**Chapter 21 - Torn

* * *

**

"911, what's your emergency?" a woman said on the other side of the line.

"My girlfriend is bleeding. I left for some minutes and when I came back, I found her lying unconscious in the bathroom, bleeding," Julian explained, desperately holding Brooke in his arms, bringing her lifeless body to his chest.

"Is there a pulse?"

"Weak but yes," Julian answered as his tears made her hair wet.

"I am sending an ambulance; address please?" the woman asked and Julian gave her the information and hung up.

He didn't have strength to take her to ER by himself. He wasn't able to drive. Damn it, he wasn't able to stand up from his spot. He could only wrap his arms around her and call for help. When he brought her upper body to his chest and her head tilted back, he lost it.

He wasn't able to say any words. He didn't have any energy left in him, not even to ask her to fight. No, Julian Baker had used all his energy and strength to stand the past two months. Nine weeks since their lives started to break and fall and he couldn't see an ending.

For six weeks all he did was plaster a smile on his face that would win him the Academy Award in the blink of an eye. He stayed strong for Brooke. He stayed strong for Sam. He stayed strong for himself.

He would always appear at her house with the best of his smiles and say it was fine, that he would wait for her. He would pretend he didn't know or that it didn't hurt that she had been seeing Owen and letting him kiss her. He would pretend that every time she said something related to the five weeks she forgot that it wouldn't give him hope, that she would remember after all. She hadn't.

It had been nine weeks and she hadn't remembered one single day. And he wouldn't let anyone know how much it hurt him. He wouldn't let them know that, for so many days, he cried himself to sleep. Because she didn't remember him. Because she didn't remember anything. Because she was in pain. Because she had been attacked. Because she had never been enough for Lucas Scott, Victoria Davis and even Peyton Sawyer. Because she had to fight her attacker, the man that was some hours, maybe minutes away from killing her daughter like he killed the other kid.

He would cry himself to sleep when he knew she was farther and farther from him as each day passed. He would sob on his bed knowing that he loved her but never really got a chance to say it.

Then three weeks ago it all changed. He didn't know if the doctor's words ignited something in her or if she was planning it the moment she broke up with Owen before her appointment. He didn't care what her reasons were but the moment her lips met his, he felt like he had finally won the prize. And every tear was paid off with one single kiss.

But the pain didn't go away. It was still there. No matter how much he tried to pretend that everything was going to be okay, it still hurt. It hurt that she still didn't remember him. It hurt to know that the demons caused by that man were haunting her, though she didn't confess it. It hurt to know that though he was in jail, he would never pay enough for what he did to both of his girls.

And even after he was back with her, he would cry. He would cry because life hadn't been fair to the most selfless and loving person that ever walked the Earth, except for Jesus. Still, he would cry because he knew she was still hurting. Because he knew about her nightmares. Because he heard her desperate screams while she slept in his lap.

But he never let it show. Always the perfect grin and the best words he could say. Sometimes those words nearly killed him. And no matter how unfair and ridiculous the idea was, he felt with her the same as he felt with his father. That he was failure. That he didn't find Jack earlier so Brooke wouldn't fight her attacker. That he hadn't been broody enough, blond enough, athlete enough to make her forget the pain Lucas Scott had caused.

Nobody would ever think that of Julian Baker. The arrogant remarks and the irresistible grin sold something different. He didn't let people know about how his father always thought less of him. About how he felt he was just a failure. About how he felt that he wasn't good enough.

Only fate could bring such hurt souls together. It was like a sick joke. All he wanted was to give her the reassurance he never had. It took him twenty-two years to finally open his heart to love. Only to have it broken by Peyton Sawyer. It took almost two years to get over his insecurities. It took all his strength to face Lucas and make the movie.

He needed to prove to himself that the problem wasn't him after all. That Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott were meant for each other and that anyone that wasn't Lucas or Peyton would only get hurt in their love story. He needed to see with his eyes that he was just unlucky to find himself entangled in the middle of an epic love story. So, he crossed the country and came to produce the movie of his life. The movie that would prove he wasn't a failure, even if nobody went to see it.

Brooke was right when she said she didn't want to destroy his dream. The fact is somehow the movie was his dream. The dream that he was this guy, totally loveable. The guy that would succeed in love when it was the right time. The guy that only had bad timing and bad luck when he felt for Peyton but that his luck was about to change. The guy that one day would have his family just like Lucas Scott was about to have.

And it really felt like the story of his life had changed when he met Brooke Davis; the owner of the most beautiful dimpled smile and pure spirit. The most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes on. She was the most beautiful human being that he would ever meet in his life. The owner of a passionate and selfless heart. The most innocent, vulnerable, strong and brave girl out there. And she was his.

But then Xavier happened. The accident happened. Her amnesia happened. Owen happened. Rebecca happened. Victoria happened. Ravens happened.

The last three weeks could have been a prelude of better days; the rainbow that would remind them that it was their time for happiness. But it never lasted. He still cried at night. Not every night, otherwise he wouldn't be able to play his role so well when the sun shined but sometimes when it was too overwhelming. Her moans of pain when she first woke up from her coma haunted his dreams.

But at least he had her now. That was what he thought some nights ago. That was what he thought yesterday when he went to his motel room, after their first fight.

* * *

The sirens could already be heard. Julian found himself, sitting on her bathroom floor, holding his unconscious and bleeding girlfriend and he thought that maybe they weren't meant to be happy. Maybe they really meant happiness to each other but weren't allowed to possess it after all. Death almost took her away from him nine weeks ago and maybe now it came back to complete the job.

The paramedics knocked on the door but no one answered. They could see the lights on but there was no noise. They confirmed the address; it belonged to Brooke Davis, the woman they were supposed to rescue. Deciding to open the door, they followed the lights and found the couple on the bathroom floor.

They talked to Julian but he didn't answer. He barely acknowledged they were there. All the pain, fears, ghosts, exhaustion and tiredness finally hit his body in such a way, he couldn't pretend anymore. He couldn't be strong for her because he wasn't strong enough for him now. Julian Baker was a broken man and he looked as lifeless as the girl in his arms.

They got both of them in the ambulance and headed to the hospital. Julian was diagnosed with acute stress reaction and was put on a ventilator. The first time around, Julian only hyperventilated. Now his body was so overwhelmed by all the things that happened in the past nine weeks, he just broke.

They examined Brooke and found out her bleeding was coming from her uterus. It could be a lot of things. The most possible? Miscarriage. Not even the mention of the terrifying word brought Julian back from his daze. They worked on Brooke the best they could without knowing her blood type.

Less than ten minutes later, they were in the hospital and while Julian was taken to the psychology ward, Brooke went straight to the surgery floor; just after having been there only nine weeks ago.

* * *

Julian finally came back to himself two hours later. None of her friends had been informed about it because her emergency number was Julian's and his was hers. They were probably happily sleeping in their houses, past one in the morning on a Saturday night while Brooke found herself in the hospital again.

Julian didn't remember the facts as he woke up but the blood on his trousers and shirt brought the memories back. Not the ones of tonight but the ones of his exhausting nights crying in a motel bedroom. It came by waves. Entering Xavier's house to find her holding a gun. The accident. Her screams of pain when she woke up from coma. Her harsh words when she woke up for good. Her amnesia. Owen's kiss. Their breakup. Sam running away. Their fight. Sam leaving. Finding Brooke unconscious on the bathroom floor.

"Where is she?" he asked to the nurse near his bed.

"She is in surgery," the nurse answered calmly.

"What happened to her?" he asked, worried.

"I don't know…" the nurse started but was cut off by his screams.

"So go find someone that fucking knows then," Julian yelled, detaching the IV connected to his arm and the ventilator attached to his nose, jumping from the bed.

He had no idea where he was but he knew by heart how to get to surgery ward.

As if sent by God, the moment he stepped out the elevator, he bumped into Dr. Schultz.

"Mr. Baker, what're you doing here past one?" the doctor asked out of instinct but the pain plastered on Julian's face answered it for him.

"Ms. Davis…" the doctor said quietly.

"I need to know what happened to her. I can only remember I found her bleeding and unconscious on the bathroom floor and some nurse told me she's in surgery. I don't remember how we got here," Julian pleased while his whole body trembled.

Dr. Schultz held Julian's arm and brought him to the waiting room. "I'll go find some answers. You wait for me here, okay?" the elder doctor ordered softly and Julian only nodded, bringing his head to his hands. This couldn't be happening again.

"Brooke Davis, right?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, Brooke Penelope Davis," Julian said over a whisper, the tears making their way to his eyes again and falling straight in the hospital's floor.

* * *

The doctor checked the surgery board and talked to the nurses at the nurse station. They put him on the interphone with the OR and one of Dr. Jessica Ríos' interns explained Brooke's condition. Dr. Schultz sighed heavily. He wished someone else could deliver the news to Julian when they were finished with Brooke but he had to do something for the young man that loved the beautiful brunette so much.

He walked back to the waiting room to find Julian in the same position.

The doctor sat in the chair by his side but Julian failed to realize it. The elder man moved his hand to Julian's arm and rubbed it, knowing he was about to break his world more than it had ever been before.

"What happened?" Julian asked desperately.

"Brooke had an ectopic pregnancy in one of her tubes. She had been approximately ten weeks pregnant and it ruptured her tube. It doesn't look good, Julian," the doctor said with a sympathetic look.

"That's not possible. The only time we had sex was the night before and in the morning of her accident. It's been nine weeks, not ten," Julian denied. Brooke couldn't be pregnant. This wasn't happening and her life wasn't in risk.

"That's right, ten to eleven weeks in gestational age which means since her last period and probably eight to nine weeks from the conception date. I'm so sorry Julian," the doctor explained and apologized.

"She was having a baby?" Julian asked to no one. His heart broke even more, along with his soul and spirit. "We were having a baby."

"She can die, Julian. Her pregnancy was in an advanced stage. She can bleed to death." Those were the last words Julian remembered before darkness surrounded him.

* * *

_AN: So I am rewriting this AN because I did the first time in a rush and with so many mistakes LOL_

_So this is my first time killing someone, even if it is a fetus in early gestational development but still it feel horrible. It may not be a character that we learned to love through the years - or chapters - but still is killing someone and I am not sure I will ever do it again. It doesn't feel good at all._

_There are some things I don't write such as cheating; drugs; slash and I guess death might be added to the list as well._

_So this is a bit of Julian side of the story in the past nine weeks and I love this chapter because I love Julian, the character itself. I will write more Julian centered chapters in the future because I really like the guy. But I'll write more than the perfect boyfriend in the show. I guess there is a lot to explore on him in addition to his perfect boyfriend skills._

_As for the pregnancy... every time I have doubts on this stuff I ask my husband, who happens to be a musician and a doctor, and according to him the conception date could be 72 hours delayed after the coitus (hate this word). So just for you to understand... when Brooke was admitted there wasn't any embryo only an egg waiting to be fecundated and it happened some hours after they were done running blood exams on her._

_The bleeding was controlled after a few hours and other than this she had only images exams in her legs, arms and head, so there was no way for them to figure out she was pregnant because in theory, she wasn't pregnant when they collected her blood._

_Be prepared for some sort of Grey's Anatomy season 5 finale in the next update. No, there is no Brooke or Julian meeting in the beach to say their goodbyes to life but I can assure you that both of their hearts literally stop at some point, actually at the same point. **Both.** He could only see darkness for a reason._

_Open up for the possibilities of a love story... this is about the journey, remember? Don't get a limited concept of journey _=)_  
_

_For now I'd like to thank my faithful reviewers, that I love: OTHangles; Love me some Julian; Maiqu; sb1218; ; val c/b; **Artemi**; Jade St. Jms; othlvr16; lili; Swift and all the readers. Thanks for the reviews, I really love them and I hope you keep them coming._

_Thanks to **Ashley, **my beloved beta!_

_Have a nice weekend_

_Babi

* * *

_


	23. Dead

* * *

**A Love To Remember**

**Chapter 22 - Dead**

* * *

The Sunday morning started like any other in Tree Hill. For both Scott households it was a day like any other as well as a beautiful house with white fence somewhere in the suburb and also in the most expensive room of Tree Hill's best hotel.

Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, Jamie, Haley, Samantha and Victoria had no idea that in that same minute, Brooke was waking up alone in a hospital room. And they had no idea of what happened to Julian in the past night.

**

* * *

**

"_Julian!!!" Dr. Shultz called as the young men fell._

"_Code blue" Dr. Ríos yelled "Bring the paddles" as she started to massage Brooke's heart._

"_Someone gets me the crash cart" Dr. Shultz cried out as he laid Julian in the hospital's floor and started the manual resuscitation with his hands._

"_Charge 150" the Ob-Gyn doctor said._

"_Charge 200" the male doctor ordered when Julian was already in the stretcher._

"_No change" the intern said behind his mask._

"_Come on, Julian. If she makes it she will need you more than ever" Dr. Schultz said._

"_Clear" Dr Ríos said and a new wave of electric shock made Brooke's body jump._

_Tum-tum, tum-tum, the heartbeat was heard and relief came over the surgical staff._

"_Someone call it, please" the old doctor said leaving the waiting room. Somehow he had gotten emotionally involved with the young couple that reminded him so much of his own love story with his wife._

"_Time of death…" someone said from behind Julian's body.  
_

* * *

Brooke looked around at her surroundings. She tried to sit on the bed but an acute pain in her stomach didn't allow her to do so.

She soon realized she was in the hospital. The IV attached to her wrist and the machines making their noise. She hated hospitals. She hated the smells, the noises, how it was sterilized, cold, lifeless and sad.

The only part that felt different was the maternity ward. But even the smell, the walls colors and the noises were different. There were childish-themed paintings hanging in the walls and people with uncontrollable smiles on their faces.

The only times she had been in a maternity ward was when Jamie and Lily were born. Those were the only times she felt grateful for being in a hospital and she knew that wasn't the reason why she was there. If Peyton gave birth prematurely, she wouldn't be in a hospital bed with a killing pain in her stomach. And she wouldn't be alone.

Where was everybody? Where were her friends? Where was Sam? And especially, where was Julian?

The thought sent shivers to her spine. He was always around and if he wasn't there now, she could only worry about it. There weren't many constant things on Brooke's life. And among the few she had, like her company and her friends, Julian was the most constant. Sam used to be as well but now Brooke wasn't sure if the witty teenager would be there for her from now on.

Julian always knew what to say to make her feel better, to make her see things as they were. Slowly he was making her vision clear again. He was removing one by one all the fears and insecurities that bleared her eyes.

Little by little she was letting go of all memories that haunted her. Some for years, others for months, others for weeks. He was there for her. All the time and it felt odd that he wasn't now.

He didn't ask a lot of questions, he didn't need to. And the few he did were about her well being. He was doing for her what she did for everyone else her whole life and still no one did back for her. She saved everyone around her but no one saved her back. Until Julian came.

It started with one of his infamous grins. Of course it did. Who could have resisted the illegal grin of Julian Noah Baker? No one could and she was no exception.

But there was so much more about that guy than just a seducing smile. Surely the first thing anyone would notice was his Greek-god features. His toned and tanned body, beautiful aligned teeth, his strong arms and chest, his piercing eyes and disheveled hair, his beautiful hands and jaw line perfectly drawn. He didn't have something remarkable, except for the grin, but still he was one of the most beautiful men she'd ever seen.

But then it was only the tip of his beauty. Julian was an incredible man. Sensitive, caring, honest, trustful, dedicated, selfless, smart, giving and with a big heart. It had been so easy to fall in love with him. Brooke Davis had only really felt in love once in her entire life but then she met Julian. And she not only felt in love with him but she did it twice. This was how great Julian was and this was the power he had on her life.

She would talk to Julian the whole night. He was funny and babbly, just like her. She loved to listen to him. His Hollywood insider stories, his embarrassing stories on High School and how he always compared real life to movies.

"If this was a movie" Brooke whispered with a smile. She loved Julian Baker and she would waste no time in saying it the moment she laid eyes on him again.

He made her life seem like a movie. She had no doubt he was a great producer. The way he took care of every detail of her life, always so thoughtful, only showed how dedicated he was.

Brooke finally came from her daze when someone opened the door to her room.

"Ms. Davis. Good morning. How are you feeling?" the brunette doctor asked.

"Good morning…" Brooke answered, distracted "What happened? Why I am here? Where is Julian?" she began to feel dizzy.

"You don't remember what happened last night?" Dr Ríos imposed.

"My foster daughter left to spend some days with her birth mother. That's all I remember" Brooke said with a really bad feeling about what the doctor would say.

She then explained everything to Brooke. How Julian had found her and what happened since they were admitted in the hospital.

"What?" Brooke asked over a whisper. She was pale and somehow it felt hard to breathe.

"I am sorry for your loss" the doctor said apologetically.

"Noooooooooooo!!!!!!" Brooke screamed, bringing her hands to her face. Her heart fell. It wasn't fair.

"I need you to calm down, Brooke, you lost a lot of blood" the doctor tried but she wasn't successful.

"Brooke" someone called from the doorway.

**

* * *

**"_I found his card business in his wallet, Dr Schultz. There is an LA commercial address and number and a cell phone" one of the nurses informed._

"_Someone call it, please" the old doctor said leaving the waiting room. Somehow he got emotional involved with the young couple that reminded him so much of his own love story with his wife._

"_Time of death…" someone said from behind Julian's body. All eyes were on the lady that couldn't have any less than eighty years "It is something that we can't force and we can't escape. It is on God hands and only He only allows any man to go after they had fulfilled their mission here" she completed as they moved Julian's stretcher to a room, while one of the nurses kept squeezing his oxygen mask._

**

* * *

**"Brooke" his voice cracked as the nurse steered his wheelchair into his girlfriend room.

She immediately looked up to him. The pain on her face almost made his heart stop again. He ignored the IV connected to his body and jumping from the wheelchair he embraced his girlfriend with his life.

"It is not fair" Brooke sobbed on his arms.

The doctor and the nurse decided to leave the couple alone after checking on Brooke's vitals.

Julian disconnected the IV from his wrist and just held Brooke in his arms. There weren't any comfort words now. He couldn't say anything to comfort her because there wasn't anything to comfort him.

"What happened to you?" Brooke asked as she realized he entered her room in a wheelchair with an IV connected to him.

"How are you feeling?" Julian asked, avoiding talking about what happened to him. He knew it would only make it worse for her.

"Shattered" Brooke said. They were still crying but she wasn't sobbing anymore. The moment he entered the room she felt calmer. She knew with him by her side things would get better. She just wanted them to _finally_ get better because she couldn't handle it anymore.

"I know, I am here, Baby" he soothed, running his hand through her hair.

"We were going to have a baby, our baby" she said holding him for her life, digging her nails on his back but he couldn't feel the pain. His body was numb; the only pain he could feel was in his heart.

"I know" he said, closing his eyes as the tears fell freely. A baby with Brooke was more than he could ever ask for, more than his dreams and now it was gone. He didn't have anything to offer to her and it broke him twice because when she needed him the most he had nothing to say.

"It is not fair" she said, clutching her nails even deeper in his back.

He only shook his head and they cried together. They let the pain wash their souls. Their very tired souls.

Julian detached himself of her and carefully moved her casts to one side of the bed and laid by her side, bringing her over him.

She cried on his chest while he looked to the ceiling. Their baby was dead.

Brooke opened her eyes and saw the blood on his wrist from where he took the IV.

"Julian, I need to know what happened to you" she said, getting all strength she had to say those words.

"I need to know what happened yesterday. The doctor only said I had a miscarriage. I need to know the whole story" she pleaded, looking to his face but he didn't move his eyes from the ceiling.

"Brooke…" he sighed exhausted. She was asking more than he could do.

"Please" she said burying her face in his chest again.

Julian took a deep breath. This was the only thing he could do for her now. He took his time, also looking for strength inside him.

"When I arrived at the hotel I felt an urge to go back and spend the night with you. I knew you needed me and I would be there for you" he said and she looked up to his face. She moved her hands to his cheek and turned his face to her. She wanted him to look at her.

Julian also moved his hand to her face both looking at each other's misery.

"I opened the door but you were nowhere. I was getting really desperate then I entered your bedroom and saw the light coming from your bathroom" he said and his voice cracked when he remember her lifeless body laid on the floor.

"You were there, a pool of blood around you" he said looking away and a few sobs escaped him.

"I only remember calling 911 and then I was in the hospital, on a ventilator and you were gone" he said crying really hard.

Brooke closed her eyes. It was too painful to watch him like that. He was only a shell of a man. His body trembled and he cried compulsively.

She moved her hand to his hair and brushed "I am here now" she said softly.

"I thought I would lose you. They said you could die" his sobs intensified and he brought his free hand to cover his eyes

Brooke wrapped both of her hands around him and held him tight. She knew now he was hurting more than her. She couldn't imagine what she would feel if his life was on the line. Little she knew that she almost lost him as well.

"I made it baby, I made it for you" she murmured softly.

"I need you, Brooke. I need you. God only knows how much I love you" he said finally looking at her again. She could see in his eyes he was pleading for her to be with him.

"I am here with you, I won't leave you again. I promise" she said forgetting for a moment that she had lost a child. The only thought on her mind now was the man she loved so much.

Julian also wrapped his arms around her and they held each other while she reassured him she wouldn't go away.

"There… there is something I need to say to you" he said after some minutes. He wanted to hide it from her but he couldn't. She wouldn't forgive him if she find out about it from someone else.

She nodded for him to continue.

"I had… when they said… they said… you could die… and I couldn't breathe anymore… and it seems that… my heart stopped" he said between sobs.

Brooke looked at him and waited for him to continue. She didn't think he meant literally.

Julian looked down to her and she nodded softly and asked him to continue.

"They made the resuscitation and…" Julian explained confused by her lack of reaction but at the mention resuscitation, she gasped.

"Oh my God" she said increasing her grip on him "Why is it so messed up? Why do we have to be so miserable" she said burying her face in his chest again.

"I don't know but I am thankful you're here. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you" he said holding her tight. He needed her as much as he needed air.

"I need you, Julian. I need you a lot. I can't keep going without you."

They had spent long minutes in silence. Their tears subsiding as they found some comfort knowing the other had made it.

"How is it possible that I love that baby so much even if I only knew about it once it was already gone?" he asked, showing his own difficulty in handling the whole situation.

"I don't know, I would give anything for it to still be here" she sniffled moving her hand between their bodies and reaching for her stomach.

Julian bit his lip and reached for her hand "We would be a family, a real family. Sammy would have a little brother or sister" he thought out loud. He moved his arm to her chin and lifted it up and kissed her quickly and embraced her again "This isn't fair" he repeated her words.

* * *

_AN: Please, don't kill me. I could have finished last chapter with the first flashback and I didn't because I wouldn't let you days without knowing if he was alive or not. But I wanted to have a little cliff, so I did it all in one chapter._

_Physically both Julian and Brooke made it and now they are there to deal with the consequences of a child. A child that none of them wanted in the first place but once it existed they automatically loved. Brooke wanted to have a baby for a while but Julian didn't and we'll see it. But he loved it. Sam changed him more than he had realized so far and she will play an important role in his life from now on. _

_So in the next chapters they will face it, on their way, on the way they are capable - which might not be the best. And that's when their journey really starts. Situations like these can either break them apart or make them stronger._

_Brooke is doing therapy and maybe it helps, but what about Julian? Just because it wasn't inside of him doesn't mean he loved it any less or is suffering any less._

_One important fact also happens in this chapter. Brooke finally admitted she loves him, even if she didn't say it yet and she won't say now because she can't worry about saying these words when they are in so much pain._

_Thanks to **Ashley** my lovely beta. She does an amazing job in these fics, not only on correcting them, but also making time for me when she is so busy with her personal life. I love you, honey.  
_

_I also want to thank my readers and reviewers. You guys rock =) and make me happy. So thanks to Maigu, Artemi, Swift, Sab, OTHangles and Love me some Julian._

_I hope you guys liked this chapter. Can't wait to read it (even if you curse me :P)_

_Nice Weekend. Sunday I'll update it again ;)  
_

_Babi

* * *

  
_


	24. Needing

* * *

**A Love To Remember**

**Chapter 23 - Needing  
**

* * *

Julian and Brooke spent the day in the hospital and they didn't let any of their friends know what happened. They weren't ready to face it yet. They were trying to understand what happened.

In the afternoon, Dr. Ríos came back and explained in detail everything she had to do and how Brooke was lucky that her other tube wasn't affected and though her fertility would be reduced, she still had good chances to get pregnant again. She explained how they should avoid sex for three months and another pregnancy for six.

Brooke would stay in the hospital for another two days while Julian would be released the next morning. They ran a lot of exams on him and it seemed like the cause of his heart stopping was stress. He didn't share with Brooke what he had been living in. She didn't need to know. It would only make her feel worse and guilty.

Their initial shock had passed but it didn't make it any easier. They didn't say a lot of things, each of them grieving by themselves.

* * *

It was just before the night came that they got a visit from Dr. Hingis, Brooke's therapist.

"Brooke, I heard what happened and I am really sorry," she offered with her usual sympathetic smile. "It is a hospital policy for a therapist to visit parents after a miscarriage for help with anything, it that's even possible."

Brooke only nodded in answer. Julian sat on her bed and she leaned into him.

"The loss you both had affects deeply your emotions and I know it's hard to cope but I am happy to see you are close to each other. The most common feeling after a loss like this is detachment of everything around you. You will want to be alone, you will be hiding at a certain extent and it is very important that you don't walk away from each other. Do not think about backing off now. You both need each other because only you can truly understand the pain you are going through," she offered while they only listened carefully, but no emotion or any sort of acknowledgement showed.

"If you want to join Brooke and I in a few sessions, Julian, just let me know. I want to help both of you," the doctor offered an honest and warm smile.

"Thank you, Dr. Hingis," he said, barely above a whisper.

The doctor excused herself and let the couple be alone.

* * *

"How do you feel?" he asked, unable to touch her, though she leaning on him.

"Better," she answered. Her eyes were dull as she looked to the wall across from her.

"Any pain? Are you hungry or thirsty?" he asked.

"A little thirsty," she said simply. None of them changed their expressions.

"Do you want some water?" he said, looking at her for the first time in a few hours.

She only nodded, also looking up at him. He slowly stood up and got her a glass of water from the jar on the table.

"Thank you," she said as she sipped her water. She didn't drink much, only a few sips and she handed it back to him.

"It was always my dream," she said as he made his way to put the glass back on the table.

He stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes. He wasn't ready for this conversation. But the words Dr. Hingis told them some minutes ago just crossed his mind and he knew he needed to be there for her one more time. Collecting the little strength that he still had in himself, he placed the glass on the table and walked back to her, sitting in the chair by her side.

"I had a pregnancy scare in high school. Ever since that day I imagine how my life would be if I had a child. I graduated from high school and college and made my company but still the thought was in the back of my mind," Brooke said with a small smile on her face as she remembered the past.

"Until New York wasn't enough for me anymore and I moved back here. I got Jamie with me and each day that passed I wanted it more than the last. Then I decided I wanted to adopt. I knew it wasn't exactly what I wanted but at least I would have my baby. My family," she said and her eyes were teary again.

"That picture on my fridge, of me, Lucas and a baby is from Angie. She spent some time with me and she was amazing. I loved that little girl so much," she said as she wiped the first tears she shed.

"But now…" her voice cracked, "Now I could really have it, you know, my dreams? I was pregnant, I had Sam, I had you…" she said lowering her head.

"You still have me and Sam," he said but still he couldn't touch her.

"I don't know if I am meant to have any of my dreams come true. I gave up on them a long time ago. Then I decided I could fight for them but now I just don't know what to do." Her voice getting lower and lower and the tears intensified.

It was killing Julian to watch her like that. He wished he could do something but there was nothing he could do to help her. He felt so powerless and so guilty for all her pain that he couldn't bring himself closer to her.

"I need you," she muttered some minutes later.

"I'm here," he said looking to her but she could feel the distance between them, not only physically but especially emotionally.

"I don't… You are always so… I can't…" she rambled until she finally understood it. "How do _you_ feel?" she asked softly, _she_ reaching for his hand.

As much as he was surprised by her question, he only needed to hear it to breakdown about their lost baby. The pain seemed only bigger than when he broke down about losing her, earlier that day.

Brooke watched as the love of her life leaned his head down over her chest and cried. He sobbed and tried to say some words but she couldn't understand him. She muttered some comforting words while she brushed his hair.

After some minutes, his crying was subsiding and she kissed his head, though the pain in her stomach almost killed her when she bent over him.

"I never had that dream. I never really wanted a family. For most of my life, I didn't even want a woman. I don't know. I just knew that being a producer like my father would make me a husband and a dad like him and that was the last thing I wanted. I didn't want to cause the same pain he caused me and my mom," he said with his head still on her chest.

"You are not like him," she assured, surprised by his confession.

"I could be like him. He was always too busy. I'm always too busy."

"Still you find time to take care of me and Sam," Brooke reassured her boyfriend.

"I know and that's what made me feel different. I didn't think about a baby honestly but I had you and Sam. It was like I could do it. I felt I could," he said and she could pick up on the hope in his voice.

"And you can. We aren't going anywhere. I'm sure I'm not and I really hope she won't either," Brooke said, rubbing his cheek with her thumb.

"But I failed you, Brooke. I wasn't there when you rescued Sam, I wasn't there when you had the accident, I wasn't there when you passed out," he breathed quickly, leaving her body but Brooke reached for his arm and held him with both of her hands.

"You won't leave now," she said steadily. "You are not blamed for any of those things and if it wasn't for you, I don't know where I'd be now. I need you, Julian. I needed you and you were there," she confessed with tears.

"But I'm a failure to you, Brooke. When you needed me the most, I failed," he sighed, trying to make her hands let go of him but she wouldn't.

"You are anything but a failure. I couldn't make it without you, Julian and if you leave now…. If you leave now I…I don't think I'd make it. I don't know how to make it without you," she pleaded and suddenly her strength was gone and she dropped her hands from his arm.

"How can I look at you seeing so much pain? I can't Brooke. These past months, since your accident, have been hell for me for many reasons but the biggest one was because you were hurting and I couldn't do anything to heal it," he said with an aggravated voice, throwing his hands in the air violently.

"You saved me, Julian. I don't know how you can't see it, but you saved me," she said and her lips created a small curl.

He didn't say anything, just looked at her. He looked at the casts on both of her legs, at the hospital gown that covered the marks of another surgery. He knew it wasn't true but he didn't say a word, he just stared at her body and looked away.

"Maybe you didn't save me from the physical pain but you saved me from my fears, you saved me from my defenses; you saved me from my insecurities," she said, lowering her voice by every word and barely saying the last one.

"And if you hadn't come home to check on me, I would probably be dead now," she said, shedding a few more tears.

Julian didn't say a word, he just listened to her. He felt like she had more to say. He walked back to her side and sitting on the bed, he held her hand.

"All my life, I worried about everyone. I saved them. When they needed someone the most I was there even if their parents, their boyfriends, their spouses, their sons weren't. I was there, hiding my pain, being strong for them and saving them. I think deep inside I hoped if I was there and if I did my best, any of them would love me back and would save me when I needed but it never happened," she confessed as she looked down to her free hand.

"Then you came. The one I expected least, the one I expected nothing actually. You saved me. You saved Sam. You were there for me and I didn't need to ask, I didn't need to love you first, I didn't need to save you first," she said looking up at him. "You were just there; in that man's house, in the hospital, at my house, with Sam."

"You were there when I didn't remember you. You were there when Sam needed you. You were there when Victoria came. You were there when Rebecca came. You were there when Sam left. You were there to rescue me from death. I never had someone to _really_ be there for me, until you. And now I can't make it without you because I need you to _keep saving me,"_ she finally admitted, squeezing his hand very hard. "Save me, Julian," she pleaded just above a whisper as she leaned over him and he embraced her.

"Brooke," he whispered while a lump formed in his throat. He had only an idea of most of the things she said to him but now he felt like he really needed to be there for her. He finally saw how much she needed him, even if she didn't love him.

"Of course, I'll save you. I don't belong anywhere else but here and I'm not supposed to do anything else but take care of you," he assured her, kissing her head.

"Thank you," she muttered into his chest.

"You don't need to thank me because I love you," he said, pulling away and raising her chin to look at him. "And I won't ever leave you. I promise."

She looked to his eyes and she felt all the assurance and safety she needed.

"Okay," she whispered quietly and they embraced each other again.

* * *

_AN: Thanks for the reviews!!! They make me happy and you didn't want me dead, so I guess I am happy +._

_Their journey starts here, though the story has already so many chapters. When I told you to keep it open to journey is because I will keep it very real. Nothing epic or special here, just two people that love each other fighting their problems._

_What Brooke confessed in this chapter is huge. In my opinion is bigger than saying I love you. She opened up about how she needs to be saved and Julian also opened up about how he honestly believes he is a failure when he had done nothing wrong. What his father repeated continuously on his head made him believe he is a failure and he will relate the feeling to Brooke, instead of Paul. Which is sad._

_If there weren't such drastic events like almost being dead and losing a child, I am not sure how longer they wouldn't keep denying to address some huge issues both of them have._

_They are good pretenders and the facades they keep are very convincing but they are opening to each other and I really enjoy when the story reaches these moments, though they are way harder to write than just some foolish drama like killing people; almost killing people; breakups and a few other things that I didn't write but also make the deal such as drugs, cheating, involuntary cheating, etc._

_So expect a lot of reality here. No space for fairytale or fluffy. They will have their moments, surely, because they are both cheery but not for a while._

**_SPOILER FOR 7x09, if you haven't watch the promo for tomorrow's episode or its sneak peek and don't want to be spoiled, skip this paragraph. _**_As you can see I am not making Brooke sterile AND I HOPE MARK DOESN'T AS WELL. Because all that talking in the promo and in the sneak peek... I don't trust Mark. Never had, never will and I feel suspicious about him making us believe that Brooke should finally 'get the boy and the baby'. I pray for me to be wrong though, because if he does make her sterile, I don't know if it is worth to keep watching it. I hate it when he denies Brooke everything she ever dreamed.  
_

_On my own promo to next week update; Julian leaves the hospital and say a couple of overdue words to Peyton about Brooke. We also see what will happen with his career now (now as immediately, no long term plans yet)._

_Can't wait for your reviews and surely I want to thank TivaxBrulianxKibbs; Sab; funluvr151; OTHangles; Artemi; Swift and othlvr16 for reviewing it and **Ashley** for beta reviewing these two chapters (this one and the last) even though she is swamped. She is an angel._

_Nice week for you all._

* * *


	25. Weak

**A Love To Remember**

**Chapter 24 -Weak**

* * *

Julian planned to stay with Brooke in the hospital and come back to the set only on Wednesday but Brooke didn't agree. He had lost so many days on production because of her and she wouldn't allow him to make it once more.

They talked a lot about what happened and while they were still very hurt about it, they were coping the best they could. They never questioned the moment; they never looked for reasons why it was better this way because for them there was nothing good in this. Regardless of their situation, regardless of how a pregnancy would make Brooke's physical condition even worse, regardless of Julian going back to LA when the movie was finished. Nothing mattered, nothing was more important than the child they would have together.

As a couple they were somehow on a limbo. They followed Dr. Hingis advice and tried to be around each other but the pain was still too raw to make any effort to salvage their relationship from this emotional breakdown both of them were living. They were in love with each other, even if Brooke hadn't confessed it yet and they needed each other but they couldn't ignore the pain. They didn't know how to effectively get over the loss and resume their lives.

They had each other and it made difference. When Brooke felt Julian was breaking apart, she would call for him and reach for him. When Julian felt Brooke sliding away he held her and he promised his love to her. But both felt it wouldn't last.

He left a couple of hours ago and though she missed him it was good to be alone. She knew she shouldn't feel this way. She knew this was only the first step to run away from him. She knew that when she insisted with him to go to the set it was because she wanted to hide. She was trying to be there for him and especially she was trying to let him be there for her. While the former was just natural the latter seemed almost impossible.

She wished she could do it differently but she didn't know how. Brooke was so used to heal her wounds alone that she didn't know anymore how it was to rely on someone. She regretted sending him to the set because now she didn't know if she would be able to stop her avoidance and sweep everything away.

* * *

"Honey, I am okay, you don't need to check on me every two hours" she said when she saw he entering the room still a few hours before lunch time.

"They put the movie on hold. Production is going to shut down" he blunted running his hand on his hair.

"I am sorry" Brooke said apologetically. She knew there was a chance for it to happen but she was hopeful it wouldn't. He needed his job to keep his mind away of all the bad things that happened to them. Her job always made it easier for her and she expected it to help him as well but she couldn't be more wrong.

"I am… I am relieved" he confessed sitting in the nearby chair and burying his head on his hands. His body language saying the opposite of his words.

Brooke didn't know what to say. He said something but she saw a total different other. She knew he had a lot on his plate and for once she didn't know how to approach the man she loved. Seeing him like that broke her heart and if she didn't have words to comfort him, she had to simply love him and let him know she was there for him "Come here" she offered with a soft voice.

He looked up at her and saw her loving face. He didn't see pity or compassion. It was all affection and maybe… love. The prospect of her loving him back gave him hope and that was the little push he needed right now. He stood up and sat by her side in the bed. She looked up to him and nodded with a smile. No words needed to be said.

After some minutes in silence he spoke again "I saw this movie and my life going in the same direction. What started as a dream, as a chance to make something great was fading in front of my eyes. And now it is over. The movie is. And I am relieved because I didn't have strength to keep it going. I could only save my life or the movie and I am happy I didn't have to make the decision. I am happy they did for me" he explained with a deep sadness in his voice. Brooke realized he wasn't like her. He didn't hide or pretend.

But his voice was serene as well. He was disappointed and upset but he was indeed relieved. It wasn't good news but it was _welcomed_ news.

"So what now?" she asked unsure of what to say but feeling the need to say something.

"Now I read some scripts and start over" he said with a small smile.

"We start over" she corrected him moving her hand to his and smiling softly to her boyfriend.

"I know how to do it with the movies but I have no idea how to live again. My life is a mess and I don't know how to fix it" he confessed looking intensely to her showing his vulnerability. Brooke was surprised at how easily he did it. She expected him to play the strong guy, because he was a man and she didn't see a lot of man showing their vulnerable side. Especially to the woman they loved. It touched her and before she knew she was doing exactly the same thing.

"From someone that fell so many times I can tell the first thing you need to do is to stand up, lift your head and keep walking" she suggested with a bittersweet voice.

"And how exactly do we stand up?" he asked trying to be hopeful or to understand.

"I fall over and over again until I find balance to keep stood. That's how I did it in the past. I hid, I ran, I told myself nothing could knock me down. I cried when no one could listen. I plastered a smile on my face and pretended everything was okay, until it wasn't so bad anymore" she said biting her lower lip and looking away. It hurt to remember about all the times she had to do it, especially because she would start the same process all over again. She couldn't count how many times she passed for this and each time seemed worse than the former.

"Ever since the accident that's what I did and I don't think I can keep doing it. My heart sort of showed me that. Everything is not okay and I can't pretend it is" he mused doing his best to keep his tears on their ducts.

"I am not ready to talk about it with anyone, Julian. I am not ready for the apologetic smiles and words when no one knows how it feels to have your dream shattered" she confessed trying to keep her lips from curling down and blinking her eyes to hold the tears.

"Maybe… maybe we should take a break… not run… but take a break to heal, only us" he suggested tentatively. He didn't want to pressure her and he didn't want her to think it was about getting his girlfriend exclusively to him. It was about the pain that only the two of them understood. It was about fixing their hearts and finding comfort on each other.

Brooke thought about his words. She could now understand why they said that two are better than one. She didn't need to do it alone this time. She didn't need to run or to pretend. She could show her pain even if only to one person. The only person in the world that could understand what she was feeling. She had Julian and it gave her assurance to finally face and share her pain.

"I guess we could do it" she nodded softly.

"We can prevent one another to fall" he mused wrapping his arms around her and kissing her head and it all made sense on her head. And for once on her life she knew she wouldn't hurt herself even more by trying to stand up alone. He was there for her and they had each other. They didn't know how to come to the surface but they knew they would make it somehow because they had each other.

* * *

Her doctors came to visit her later and they decided to run some tests, not only regarding her ectopic pregnancy but also her legs. Julian left to officially announce the shut down to his crew while she was taken by the doctors. Unfortunately she wasn't lucky enough with her legs as she was with her arm and she had to wait for a few more weeks to remove one of the casts.

While Julian went to the hospital in the morning, Lucas called for Peyton and she came to comfort her fiancé. It was a hard loss to Lucas and she knew it would be for Julian as well. The only person who seemed to don't care was Dixon but that didn't really surprise them.

She was really worried about Brooke with the Sam situation but she knew her friend didn't want to talk because she didn't answer the phone. That was what Brooke Davis always did and Peyton let it go. When Brooke was ready to talk she would look for them. But seeing Julian back in the set took the best of her concern and she decided to know if he had talked to her best friend.

"She is trying to distract her mind" Julian said as he got his personal stuff into a box.

"She is trying to run. That's what she does. Every time Brooke is hurt she runs" Peyton explained from the nearby chair voicing her thoughts.

"I know, but this time someone is going after her, no matter how far she runs. This time someone will fight for her, I won't let her escape" Julian pondered not realizing his words hurt Peyton. She thought he aimed the message to her when in fact he only confessed his feelings. He wouldn't let Brooke go to the process she did in the past. It was too painful.

"She would push us away, Julian. We tried to reach for her but we knew when she was ready she would come for us" Peyton said quietly trying to get rid of the guilt.

Julian finally understood why Brooke did it. She didn't have anyone to actually be there for her and it infuriated him. "You should have tried harder. She shouldn't have passed through all of this alone. You know what she said me today, Peyt? She told me that every time she fell she would try to stand up but only to fall over and over again until she found enough strength to don't fall anymore. I did it, Peyton, I did it for two months and it nearly killed me how could she make it for a lifetime?" he snapped abandoning the box. He looked intensely to Peyton trying to keep his composure. He knew no one ever fought enough for Brooke and he hated her friends for this.

"I don't know, Julian. I am sorry. We all had a lot of things going on our lives" she tried to explain but she knew it wasn't enough of a good reason

"I know and she was there for every one of you. She ignored her own pain, she gulped her tears and stood there for you, Lucas, Haley, Nathan and whoever else needed her" he raised his voice and pacing around his desk.

"We love her, Julian. We do but not everyone is as strong as Brooke Davis. Not everyone can find strength to help others when their own life is breaking apart" Peyton said loudly standing up from her chair but feeling lightly dizzy. Julian caught her losing her balance and leaning on the chair. He remembered about the risks she had on her own pregnancy and he didn't want anyone to feel what he and Brooke were feeling now.

"Peyton. I am not blaming you. I am sorry, it is just it hurts to see her like that. I know not anyone is like Brooke though I am sure you wished you were. Go home, Lucas needs you now, take care of your family, I will take care of her right now" he offered softly getting worried about his friend condition.

"We were never good enough for her because to be good enough for Brooke Davis we needed to be as extraordinaire and strong and amazing as she is and we weren't. Not many people are but we always knew we were lucky to have her and we always loved her. And even knowing that we weren't good enough for her, she loved us" Peyton confessed with a bittersweet voice.

"I know and now I am going to do my best to take care of her. I know I am far from being as strong and extraordinaire as her but she opened up to me and I won't let her down. I'll take care of her now. We need some time and space, Peyt. We need all of you to give us time and space" Julian said walking over his friend and resting his hand on her arm

"Okay but if you need help, if she needs help, call for us" Peyton agreed moving her hand to rest over his

"Okay. I need to go now. I said I was going to take her at the hospital" he explained taking the rest of his things in the box and grabbing it

"Say hi for me, I hope she got one of the casts removed" Peyton asked with a small and sad smile

"Thank you, Peyt, for taking care of her when I wasn't in the picture. She is hard and she won't let anyone inside no matter how hard we try but thank you for loving her" he said softly nodding his head tightening his lips

"Save her, Julian. Do whatever none of us was able to do" Peyton pleaded while he nodded and left. She sighed heavily. She knew Brooke was hard but she also knew they could have tried harder with her.

A single tear ran down the blonde's face as guilt consumed her inside but she was relieved that Brooke had Julian now. He was the same guy she fell in love with and she knew by experience how he could fix a broken heart. He was never able to make her forget Lucas because she knew it was impossible but he did for her what no one else did and she had hoped he would do the same for Brooke. Her best friend deserved a man like Julian.

He was the right man to Brooke because he was the only person that was as nearly extraordinaire and amazing as her best friend. He was selfless, caring, understanding and loving. She never met a better man but she also never met a better woman. She was happy to know that he was the man to Brooke Davis because she didn't deserve any less.

_

* * *

AN: Please don't kill me. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while even though I have ten chapters written. Actually I was waiting for Ashley to beta review it but I guess she is very busy lately so I decided I will stop the beta thing for a while. I guess I learned a lot with her and I feel like I improved my English. While I want to give you my best, and it includes a decent English, I won't deprive you of chapters I actually have written because of my language limitation. I guess I make myself understood most of times and if you don't understand something just ask me._

_I could ask someone else but I really cherish Ashley. She has been amazing to me and she became irreplaceable until the moment she says she can't do it anymore. Some very nice people helped me with some chapters in the past but I feel like I'll stick up with her because of her kindness to me._

_About this chapter. I introduce it showing the scenario, showing Brooke looking for her escapes as she always did but then Julian, the man of their relationship, shows that there is nothing wrong to feel vulnerable. He shows her his pain and he doesn't feel weak about it, he feels relieved to share the weight with someone and Brooke follows his lead. Not only because he proves her that it is okay to be in pain but also because she wants more than ever to be there for him. She knows she needs to show her own pain if she wants to reach his heart. She can't pretend to be strong, he doesn't need her to be strong for him and she gets it. He needs her to suffer with him, to be devastated with him and together reach the surface._

_And then she confesses one of her deepest secrets: how she tortures herself into even more pain to keep the strong façade. And I guess that's the big moment to Brooke in this fic. Someone was finally able to make her confess it and change it. Someone that loves, cares and especially fights enough for her. And that's when Peyton comes. I don't mean to make her the bad guy. For a lot of time I hated her, but ever since Julian came in the picture I let it go. If he hadn't met her, maybe Brooke wouldn't either, so I am thankful for her for once. In this fic she is someone that made a lot of honest mistakes (except for the cheating and the I love Lucas confession, those weren't honest mistakes). When she explains to Julian that she (and she includes the others as well) were never good enough to Brooke because to be enough to Brooke they had to be exceptional, I make her truly confessing her mistakes (though she blames Brooke's extraordinaire personality). She feels guilty and I love that Julian gives her a piece of his mind. She deserved it, not only her but Julian wouldn't say those things to anyone else._

_I hope you guys liked it and I can't wait to read the reviews, that I hope, you still have the heart to give me, though I don't update it for 16 days :( I don't have as much chapters written as in **Lying Helpless in Her Arms, **but I still have a couple, so I'll post it next week (one of them). Thanks __Artemi, Sab, Maigu, _Love me some Julian, TivaxBrulianxKibbs f_or reviewing the last one._

_Upcoming: Victoria and Brooke heart to heart. And Julian confesses his love... but not for Brooke. He is very confused by Brooke's reactions and he calls someone to meet him and when she does, he confesses his love and actually asks her to be with him. She says yes because somehow she feels the same way and he leaves to face Brooke. He knows she will be hurt, but he has to do it. So yeah, next chapter is one of my very, very favorite because it is very emotional. (I guess you can guess who he will be talking to, it is not that hard, is it?)  
_

_Have a nice week and Thanksgiving. xoxo, Babi.  
_


	26. Parents

**A Love to Remember**

**Chapter 25 - Parents  
**

**

* * *

**Julian had took Brooke from the hospital and let her at home while he went to his hotel to take a shower and try to relax a bit before coming to be with her at night.

She missed Sam around. The witty teenager was always putting a smile on Brooke's face and making her think straight. Sam didn't spare Brooke of anything. In fact she called Brooke on her fears and stupidity. She needed the girl more than ever by her side. She had just lost her baby and she just needed her daughter more than anyone else.

But well, her daughter needed her _biological mother_ and as a good mother, Brooke needed to make Sam's needs her priority. Brooke's own needs had to came later.

Looking at her closet but not taking one piece of clothes out of it to head to her shower, she didn't listen to someone opening the front door. She was still on a partial dull state but her visitor would change that in no time because that was what her visitor would always do: stir the pot.

"Where have you been?" Victoria asked from the doorway. She had come to visit on Sunday and yesterday but Brooke wasn't at home. She waited for two good hours and passed by a few times but it was no avail.

"Out with Julian, what do you want?" Brooke said moving her wheelchair closer to her bed. She needed to be laid to stand Victoria after everything she had been through in the last days.

"I am going back to New York, for good. The meeting last week with the board was very good and I think the new line is going to be a success. You did great, Brooke" Victoria said showing satisfaction about the final result. Brooke only nodded. Of course her mother would leave now. She had the designs, she had the company recovering and her broken daughter didn't matter. She would leave Brooke to get the pieces together like she always did.

"But I need some things before I go. We need to organize the fashion show and set up details of how you want it. We need to pick a date and work on it" Victoria explained with her usual practical view of things but her voice seemed less cold.

Brooke didn't say anything. She had no idea how she could work on a handful event like a fashion show but she would think about it later. She would let Victoria take care of everything and do things on her way. In that moment Brooke couldn't care about the company any less.

"And you will say that boy that you love him and you two will take some days off this house" Victoria completed with a sincere smile on her face and sat by her side in the bed.

"What?" Brooke said shocked by the sudden change of subject.

"When I was young there was a boy who loved me and I loved him back. But he wasn't in my circle of friends and he was different of what my parents expected. So I let him go. And not a day has gone by that I didn't regret it" Victoria confessed melancholically and Brooke could see through her mother for the first time in her life. She could see a human being with feelings. A woman that loved someone. It was shocking but also refreshing.

"Why did you never tell me it?" Brooke asked touched by her mother's story.

"Because I had been a terrible mother. I had a daughter who is strong and bright. Kind-hearted and so beautiful. I've nearly broken her with my inability to open my heart. But I haven't broken her. She is just as strong and beautiful and kind-hearted as ever. She simply misnamed her company. Because if this boy Julian loves you and you love him; that's all that matters. That is the most important thing and the clothes can wait and Sam can wait" Victoria added passionately.

Victoria didn't care if tears were now falling and she was showing some vulnerability that she didn't show for almost thirty years. Nothing mattered anymore. Only her daughter that fought so many battles but now could actually have a chance to be happy with someone that seemed to love her and who Brooke clearly loved just the same.

Brooke couldn't describe what she was feeling now. She could only relate to the dreams she had ever since she was a little girl. The dreams where her mother showed all her love and devotion to her. When her mother was proud who she was and what she did.

"I know you love Sam, believe me, I care a lot about her but she loves you Brooke. Even if she decides to stay with her biological mother, you still can have a family with Julian. Somehow you will always have Sam because nobody can't take your love for her away. She could be with that but no one would ever take her place in your heart. She would still be your daughter, even if you don't live in the same house anymore" Victoria moved her hand to her daughter's and squeezed it.

Brooke wasn't dreaming. Her mother not only confessed her admiration to her but she was actually supporting her through her potential loss about Sam and her actual loss about the baby. The tears that she was trying to hold back were now falling freely on her face. She could never have imagined that during her worst nightmare, her oldest dream would come true.

"You know he really threatened me that I wouldn't be around you if I wasn't good to you. I've been this bitter and heartless bitch for as long as I can remember because I didn't want to be hurt anymore, Brooke. I know I made a mistake when I took your father's disappointment and affairs on you. You were just an innocent baby but still I blamed you. I blamed you for being fat and for your not being a boy. You were my last hope to be happy with Richard, to have what I did with Jesse. I thought that after you were born he would love me because I gave him the child he wanted but he only grew distant. I knew he wanted a boy but it wasn't my fault. He blamed me, I blamed you and we were both wrong." Victoria's tears were even harder than before. Remembering how she desperately wanted to be loved by Brooke's father and how it devastated her.

"So many times I thought about leaving everything behind me and look for Jesse. Maybe he would still love me, maybe he would agree to be a father to you but when you were almost one year old I found out he was getting married to someone else and I knew that my very last chance of happiness was gone" Victoria looked away of her daughter for a moment. She had envisioned that dream with Jesse and Brooke so many times. She was sure he would be the most loving dad in the whole world even if it wasn't his baby and nothing of this would have happened. Her daughter would have had a loving childhood and she wouldn't be as damaged as she was now.

Brooke couldn't say anything. She could sense it was hard for her mother not only trying to make the necessary amends in their strained relationship but also remember all her dreams and the love she felt once. She could only imagine how hard it had been for Victoria to love this boy when she was young and live a whole life without love. Live a whole life making sure she wouldn't let anyone in, not even her own daughter because she was afraid to be hurt again. Because her dreams didn't come true and she wasn't entitled to have any more dreams. While Brooke related to some of the feelings right now she could only feel sorry for her mother.

"I grew bitter and unhappy and I blamed you. I made a lot of mistakes and as time passed I become colder and colder until when I didn't know how to care anymore. I didn't care about your father, I didn't care about you and to be honest I didn't care about me. We were rich and I knew I could go after my dreams of becoming a designer if I wanted but I didn't. What was the point?" Victoria smiled bitterly. That was the story of her life and she couldn't help but feel sorry for herself.

"I can't let you become what I was. I know you won't believe me but I was a lot like you are. Compassionate, caring, joyful. You got more than my looks from me and the last thing I want to happen to you is what happened to me. It would kill me even more because I know I am the biggest one to be blame. So don't make the same mistake as me, Brooke. If you love this boy and I can see it in your eyes; don't let anything take it away from you. What I did, what that man did, what those boys on High School did. Nothing should destroy what you can have with Julian. Don't let what could happen to Sam to destroy you. You are only twenty-two years old. You have the world ahead of you" Victoria pleaded. She would do anything to save Brooke of the unhappy and miserable life she lived all those years. She wouldn't let her daughter go through the same painful paths she chose.

Brooke tried to wipe her tears and think about what her mother was saying. She knew she loved Julian even though she didn't admit it to anyone yet. Not even him. She heard what her mother told her and she knew how Victoria's life was. She didn't want to be like her. Only now she could see that Victoria didn't only hurt people. She was hurting as well, maybe more than the people she hurt.

"This is for you" Victoria announced as she handed an envelope to Brooke.

"What is it?" Brooke asked opening and reading the contents of the document on her hands.

"It's the company. It's all yours, one hundred percent." Victoria said relieved.

"But why?" Brooke asked surprised. It was only getting shocking and shocking.

"I'd rather have my daughter than a company" The smile on her face saying that was the most important thing in her life.

"But you love this company" Brooke objected. Could her mother give up the company for her? Brooke felt like her heart would pop from her chest at any moment. This moment was better than she could ever dream about.

"Yes. I did. When you started the line and I saw how talented you were I was jealous. I was simply jealous. I wanted to make your dream mine. But I saw how passionate and caring you were. I realized you were talented and that somehow you ended up being a great woman, despite all my efforts to make you someone as miserable and horrible as I was. I was wrong. I should have loved you more and the company less. I just didn't know how." And that was like a stab in her chest. Nothing hurt Victoria more than the mistake she did with Brooke, especially after she started working on Clothes over Bros.

She stood up and smoothed her clothes to leave. That was too hard but she was happy she had finally made it. Before she could actually leave Brooke called her back and she froze on her tracks.

"Mom" her teary and cracking voice called out "I want you to stay on and run the company from New York"

"Are you keeping me?" Victoria asked surprised.

"You are great at what you do. And besides, you are my mother" Brooke said with a smile on her face.

Victoria walked back to the bed and hugged Brooke again "My daughter. I love you so much. And I am so proud of you" she said looking up to Brooke's face.

"I love you too" Brooke said and they hugged again.

"Be happy, my daughter, that's all I want for you" she said brushing Brooke's hair.

"I lost my baby" she rambled and a new batch of tears found its way down her face.

"You didn't lose Sam. She loves you, Brooke. I can assure you this" Victoria tried to make Brooke believe it.

"No. I was pregnant. The night before the accident… Julian and I… I was pregnant… there was a complication… I had a miscarriage. These last couple of days I was in the hospital" Brooke tried to explain but her voice failed many times.

Victoria was totally taken aback by what Brooke just revealed. She knew there was nothing she could say that would comfort her daughter. There wasn't anything to be said except the one thing she was sure. And maybe that would give Brooke some hope.

"You will be happy, Brooke. I know you will. I know bad things won't stop happening. But I know amazing things will happen too. The greatest prove I have is what happened here. Things will get better, I promise you, honey" Victoria said and kissed her daughter's head, holding her daughter. And while Brooke knew nothing could fix what happened to her baby, her mother's words gave something to look forward and that was enough for now.

* * *

"Hey" he said from the picnic table looking up to her.

"Hi" she answered with a sweet smile.

"Thank you for coming" he added. His eyes were red and puffy and it nearly broke her heart. She had never seen him like that.

"Julian, what happened? Are you okay?" her eyes examining his devastated frame.

"No" he said above a whisper, shaking his head softly. He didn't have the strength to say anything.

"Is everything with Brooke okay?" she asked and her heart raced in her chest. He only shook his head and his eyes were getting wet again. He didn't want to cry in front of her but he didn't know how to avoid it.

She didn't know how to react. He clearly didn't want to talk about what happened and she was growing concerned. Not only about him but also about Brooke.

"I am sorry for taking you away from your family when you guys are going through so may things as well. It is selfish, I know, but I need you" his voice was defeated and insecure. She had never heard it like that. He was always so confident and sometimes even arrogant. In his own manly way he was cheerful, just like Brooke but now he was just a shell of a man.

She nodded and sat by his side over the table, their feet over the bench. They didn't say anything. He stared at the peaceful river in front of him and she looked to him most of time. She thought about touching him, to show she was there for him but it was awkward. She couldn't help but feeling weird to touch him.

"When I came to Tree Hill… I had a vague idea of what I would find here but I never expected all these things to happen" he confessed. His eyes were still in the river.

"Yeah, Tree Hill is drama" she said with a small smile. She never felt so uncomfortable and helpless in her life. He had always been there for her and it would be natural for her to be there for him as well but he looked so devastated. He always seemed so strong. She didn't know how to be there for him.

"I met you on TRIC that night and... then I met Brooke" he remembered of the night that changed it all.

"She was protective. When I heard of you I knew she would threat you" she chuckled softly remembering Brooke overprotecting her.

"Yeah… that's Brooke Davis. She fights to protect the ones she loves like a lion" Julian said with a bittersweet voice. It made Brooke so beautiful.

"That she does" she smiled at the memory of Brooke. She loved the brunette so much.

"How is house playing going?" he asked in hopes it wasn't that good. How selfish was that? What kind of man had those feelings? A shattered man who was in deep pain and couldn't think straight now.

"Very good, better than I expected. It is sort of a dream" she explained with an honest smile plastered on her face and it nearly broke him. He was going to lose her and he couldn't have this feeling twice

"I want to make you mine" he blurted "I wanted it all along but now… Brooke… I don't know what will happen to Brooke, but I want you to be mine" he turned to look at her. His eyes were pleading her but they were also filled of hope. Nobody ever looked to her like that.

"Julian… You are… Are you…" she tried but she didn't know what to say. It surprised her. She knew he liked her but that was unexpected, especially because of Brooke.

"I know it is not fair, you are one step away of your dream family. I have no right to ask you this, especially now. I know it makes me a jerk. I shouldn't have asked I am so sorry. I am sorry I called you in the first place. I am sorry I took you away of your family" he rambled burying his head on his hands. He was a mess after what happened with him and Brooke and while their feelings for each other were strong he felt like he would lose her.

She didn't say anything. In fact she even didn't acknowledge his actions. She was still in daze at his words.

"I am sorry for asking you to come here" he said out of exhaustion. He was repeating himself but what he was about to say would change her life "I just want you to know that I love you"

She blinked her eyes as if she didn't believe in what her ears were listening. Of course she imagined he liked and cared about her but she had no idea it was to this extent. He said he loved her. He said he wanted her to be his. No one ever showed her such love. Nobody ever cared so much.

While she was absorbing what he just spilled he was trying to get a grip. How selfish could he be? Probably millions of things were crossing her head not only because of what he just said but about everything that happened to her life in the last months. Her life changed drastically. When she thought she was lost and alone, everything turned around and she was on verge to have a family. She was even closer to have _her_ family and now he was dropping this bomb at her. He was ashamed of himself.

For obvious reasons the last few days were the hardest of his life and while he and Brooke were trying to work things around he had a bad feeling about it. It was too hard for them. They were using all their remaining strength to make it and make it together. They were trying to be there for each other and to fight but he couldn't stop the feeling that Brooke was sliding between his fingers. Everything was just overwhelming.

"Do you mean that… like officially?" she asked after a few minutes of deep thinking.

"Yes" he said steadily.

"Like you…" she tried to say to words but the emotions running through her body and all the horrible things that happened to her made it hard for her to actually say the words.

"Yes, like adopting you, Sam. I want you to be my daughter" he said looking up to her with a small smile. Totally different of the grin that would be plastered in his face if this situation was different.

"I want you to be my daddy" she cried, throwing her arms around him.

They hugged each other tight. Along of all bad things; in the middle of the storm; walking through the desert one good thing happened to them and that was about to be forever.

* * *

_AN: So I kept my promise!!! This is one of the last chapters I have written to this story (I am going through a horrible writer's block) so I guess it is better if I update it once by week so it won't go through a long hiatus._

_The chapter is obviously not beta'd and I guess it won't be as I don't have news about Ashley :). The end of the year is always so busy and complicated but next year I guess we will be able to set up things again._

_About this chapter... I copied a lot of the actual scene in the show between Victoria and Brooke because I recognize perfection when I see it and that scene was perfect. That was nothing to add or to drop (the exception is Sam and the baby that Brooke lost. I had to include both in this conversation)._

_And well, Julian asked Sam to be his daughter!!!! He wants to adopt her but he knows it wasn't a good time to actually bring up the subject. He feels guilty from taking her from Rebecca's house, he feels guilty to put her in the position of having to choose between her dream (her biological family) and him. He knew it was wrong but let's give him a break. Julian had lived in hell for the past months. As much as he knows his timing is bad for her, he couldn't stop himself from doing it anyway. He needs her more than ever and that was his plan ever since he took care of her while Brooke was in the hospital. Ever since then he dreams about getting back to Brooke and adopting Sam but the miscarriage proved him that he could lose her just like that. He didn't want his relationship with Brooke to dictate his dreams about Sam. He was convicted that he wanted to be her father and he feared for his relationship with Brooke and he knew he was risking this relationship even more by revealing his plans to Sam. Brooke could feel betrayed, Brooke could think he was trying to replace _their_ baby, Brooke could claim her rights as her foster mother but he didn't care. At this moment Sam was more important than anything. He wouldn't lose a second child that he already loved as his own because of anything. Deep inside he hoped that Brooke would forgive him and maybe it would be good for her as well and he was willing to take his risks._

_Next chapter: Brooke learns the truth about Sam and Julian plans; Julian struggles with his decision and more feelings are confessed._

_Thanks Syrine.B, Maiqu, cullentreehill, lili, Artemi, Love me some Julian and othlvr16 (Sam is finally back)__ for reviewing. You reviews always make me happy and I hope you guys keep it coming and more people also give their opinion._

_xoxo_

_Babi  
_


	27. Family

**A Love to Remember**

**Chapter 26 - Family**

* * *

Sam and Julian talked about everything at Rebecca's. Sam was happy visiting her birth mother but she assured him she was going back to Brooke's by the end of the summer. She loved the brunette and she would always be her first mother, regardless of Rebecca.

"It is like having divorced parents" the teenager smiled "I have Brooke and I have Rebecca. There will always be summers to spend time with Rebecca and the occasional weekends but I belong with you and Brooke" she completed

"If they are the divorced parents what am I? Grandpa?" he tried to cheer up. The truth was these couple of hours he spent talking to Sam made a great difference for him. Not only because she agreed to be his daughter officially but also because for few short moments he actually forgot what he and Brooke were going through.

"Well, I got this theory before you proposing, now I need to reformulate" she smirked.

"I am serious about this, Sam. I've been putting some thought about it for a couple of months but now I am sure. I love you as you were mine, ever since we spent those days together while Brooke was at the hospital. That's what I want. I want us to be a family. I want to be your family" his serious voice proved her how much it mattered for him.

"I am serious too and happy. I actually saw it coming from Brooke. You surprised me" she confessed and he swore that was the sweetest smile he had ever seen on her face.

"You shouldn't be surprised. You are a great kid, Sam. Victoria actually likes you, so I think this is a great accomplishment" he said. He was going to be a dad. Not like he expected and not like it could have been for him and Brooke but he was happy he had Sam and he would always have her.

"Yeah. I guess it is" she smiled softly but quickly became serious again "How is everything with you and Brooke. You said you weren't okay" she asked with a concern voice.

"I don't know how things really are for us and I don't know how to you this. Damn, I don't know if I am supposed to tell you this" he said moving his hands to his head again.

"If we are going to be a family I guess I have a right to know what is happening." She was tentative because she knew something really bad happened and she didn't want to pressure him.

"She is going to be very mad on me. I am very mad on me. I shouldn't have asked you this now. I don't regret it, this is what I want. But what if I had pushed you against the wall? What if you were thinking about move in your mother's house for good? You are only fifteen, I should have been the grown up and thought about you first, like Brooke does" his guilty getting the best of him.

"She doesn't know about it?" Sam gasped.

"No" Julian shook his head "From zero to ten how mad is she going to be?" he asked her lighthearted.

"Twenty" she smirked "But don't worry, I will stand up for you" she tapped his arm winking to him.

"Thank you" he said with a forced smile.

"So? What happened, Julian?" she queried.

Julian pondered about her question. That wasn't only his to say. It was about Brooke as well. It was too personal and he knew for sure Brooke wasn't going to tell anyone any time soon. But at the same time he thought about the girl, the girl he was asking to be his daughter and he wouldn't hide anything from her. Eventually she would find out and he didn't want to face her blaming him for hiding the truth.

"What I am going to tell you now… this is hard. This is the hardest thing of my life. Do not jump to any conclusions. You are not a replacement, okay?" he sighed and looked to her.

"Okay…" she whispered seeing how much his features changed in just a second.

"Brooke spent the weekend at the hospital. I was there too, I had… I had a heart attack" he confessed. He wish he hadn't had to say this to Sam but she was right, she deserved to know, they couldn't think about starting something as serious as a family having such big secrets. And above all he trusted her.

"What?" the teenager asked shocked.

"Brooke was at the hospital and they told me I could actually lose her. I lost it, Sam. I lost it because God knows how much I love and need her. I couldn't lose her as well" the fear and the pain were evident in his voice.

"Why was she there?" Sam cried moving her hand to her mouth. She couldn't lose Brooke either. No matter how kind and lovely Rebecca was. In fact it didn't matter she was her actual mother, no one would ever replace Brooke in Sam's heart.

"We… we were having a baby, Sam" he breathed out. The pain still too evident and raw.

"Oh my God" Sam exclaimed.

"You are not a replacement. That's not why I asked you to be my daughter" he cried and Sam couldn't stop herself from hugging him.

"I am so sorry, Julian" she said as she embraced him.

"You are not a replacement. It can't be replaced. I lost a child. We lost our baby. You were going to be a big sister, Sam. Nothing can replace that" his tears only intensified as he kept repeating himself. He was now sobbing in his future daughter's shoulder.

He needed to be strong for Brooke. Ever since Sunday morning he was holding up together because he needed to be strong for her even though he didn't know how. Even though he thought he wasn't capable but somehow he was. He pretended it wasn't hurting so much. He pretended he didn't see her being distant. He pretended he would always be there for her, that he would always be able to be as strong as he was now.

But as days passed instead of getting better, it was only getting worse. It was getting harder to keep the facade. It was getting hard to stay strong. And he knew what he did to Sam was wrong in so many levels. He was wrong by calling her. He was wrong by asking her to be his daughter. And above all he was wrong to be sobbing in her shoulder now. He was an awful father. And maybe that was the reason why their baby didn't make it. Maybe God or someone wouldn't allow him to be as selfish as he father had always been.

"This is a mistake" he said coming to realization "I can't be your father, I am a failure to you, like I was to Brooke. A father would never do what I just did to you. I am sorry" he quickly detached himself from her and started to walk to his car really fast. He was going to fix it. He wasn't allowed to be a father because like he always feared, he would be just as bad as his father. Now he thought he was only worse. His father never did what he just did to Sam.

"Dad!!!" she cried out behind him and he stopped in his tracks. She called him _dad._ For the first time someone actually called him a dad and he couldn't describe the feeling.

Sam ran after him and threw her arms around his body, resting her head on his chest "I want you to be my dad. You are great. You are the best father I could ever ask for" she cried on his chest "It is not your fault mom lost your baby. You are great and we need you. I love you, dad"

Julian didn't actually have words to answer it. He felt like he was playing with Sam's feelings. He had never been so unstable in his life. He was changing his mind all the time. He had never felt so lost and the crying teenager on his arms just proved it.

Sam on the other hand never felt so vulnerable. All the changes that were happening so fast in her life made it really hard for the teenager. No matter how strong or witty she was it was still too much for a teenager. But she felt safe with Julian around. She felt loved and she felt like someone fought for her. He was there for her at Xavier's house; he was there for her when she nearly lost Brooke. He was there for her when Rebecca came. He and Brooke did for her in some months more than everyone else did in her entire life.

Like Brooke, she needed him. She got used to be protected by him and to him taking care of her. When he brought up the adoption she was surprised but absolutely happy. She knew he was devastated by the news of their baby and he needed her now and she would be there for him.

"We will survive, dad, as a family" she cried on his chest "And now mom needs us. I want to see her" she said breaking the embrace and wiping her tears. "You are my family and both of you changed my life. Mom needs me; I want to be there for her"

"I love you, Sam. Brooke and I are very lucky to have you" Julian said proud of his daughter.

* * *

They arrived at Brooke's house nearly after Victoria left. Their heart-to-heart healed some old wounds Brooke had carried on for year and her mother somehow fixed them within a couple of hours. After everything her mother said she couldn't help but share what had just happened with her and she felt much better after sharing it with Victoria.

Not only because Victoria actually said the only thing that could give Brooke any hope but also because she finally had a mother. In her twenty three years, Brooke had never had a moment like that with Victoria and it meant the world for her. She lost a child but somehow she found her mother in the process though the two events were unrelated. It helped a lot how she felt. But things could definitely get better and they were just about to get better.

"Hey" Sam said from Brooke's doorway while Julian stood just behind her.

"Sam!" Brooke said from her bed while her daughter ran from her spot and hugged her.

"I am so sorry, mom. But I am here. I won't ever leave. You will never lose me" she said crying in her mother's chest and Brooke immediately looked up to Julian with a disproving glare. He shouldn't have shared what happened to them with Sam. Brooke did her best to spare Sam of a situation like this where the teenager would feel guilty about leaving Brooke. She wanted Sam to stay with her forever but she didn't want her to decide it out of guilty or pity.

"We need to talk to you" Julian spoke as he entered the bedroom as well.

"Actually I'd like to have a few words with you, Julian. Alone" Brooke said trying to hold back her anger. His selfishness had really disappointed her.

"Mom, please, don't. What Julian and I have to talk to you is pretty serious. We've made a decision and we'd like to share it with you" Sam pleaded to her mother and Brooke didn't have the strength to say no to Sam, especially when she was calling her mom. The only time Sam actually said this word was at Xavier's house and she was touched by this, especially after losing her baby.

"Sam, honey, what happened doesn't have to change your life. I am sure things are going great with your mother and if you want to stay with her, that's what I want you to do. I love you, honey but I don't want you to be with me out of pity, okay? I am not fine but I will be fine. I have Victoria, I have my friends and I will always have you" Brooke explained purposefully keeping Julian out of her list of people.

She was willing to say him how much she loved him, like her mother suggested but what he did to Sam was even worse than what Owen did to Angie.

"I want to stay with you. With you and dad" the teen looked up to Julian, who got tears in his eyes. He was touched by Sam's words but also hurt by Brooke's.

"Sam, Julian and I are barely in a relationship. We've been together for only a few weeks, you can't rely on this" Brooke said as she prepared herself to leave him. If Sam really wanted to stay with her she wouldn't allow someone so selfish to be her father though when Sam called them mom and dad Brooke's heart skipped a beat.

"Brooke" he said sitting behind Sam, both of them by Brooke's side in the bed "I want to adopt Sam and I understand if you are not ready to a relationship now but I am going to be her father. That's what I want, that's what she wants and we are hopeful that you will approve" he explained and for the first time since Saturday Brooke saw something different in his eyes that wasn't related to pain. He was happy amidst the very hurtful events of the last days.

"I know I should have talked to you before, as you are her legal guardian and I am sorry I didn't. I haven't decided it because we lost a baby. I've been thinking about it for several weeks and that's what I really want. Losing the baby opened my eyes that I shouldn't waste any time with Sam. I love her as if she was my own daughter. Actually she is my own daughter and while I owned you some explanation and I expect your approval about it, I am adopting her because that's what she wants" his voice was a mix of pleading and conviction.

He wanted her to understand him and to approve it but at the same time he wanted her to know he was doing it regardless of her opinion and regardless of their status.

Brooke was shocked by the revelation and couldn't find words. She actually motioned to stand up and with Sam's help she made it to the wheelchair and steered herself out of the room. Sam was about to follow her but Julian grabbed her arm softly, shaking his head.

He knew it wasn't fair to make this decision without talking to her first but the damage was done. If that was the last straw that would end their relationship, he was ready to deal with the loss though the mere thought of her leaving him broke his heart a little bit more.

Brooke came back to the room holding a folder in her hands. She stopped her wheelchair in front of them and sighed. They couldn't read her teary face and the tears she was bravely holding started to fall as she talked "So I guess I can throw these in the trash so we can ask for new ones" she handed Julian the papers.

He was confused by her words and taking the papers in his hands he finally understood it.

"Definitely, because as much as I think Samantha Chloe Davis is a beautiful name, I think Samantha Chloe Baker has a better ring on it" he smiled honestly as he handed Sam's the papers.

She read the papers and when she finally understood what it was about she jumped on Brooke's chest almost leading her mother to fall from the wheelchair but Julian was fast enough to grab it and hold keep it steady.

"I guess I can have a say in _my name_. Don't you think?" she asked as she broke apart the embrace.

"What's your suggestion Samson?" Julian asked and he really felt a bit of genuine happiness as he saw both women of his life content.

"Samantha Chloe Davis…" she said and watched his reaction. He had a defeated smile in his face but she wasn't finished yet. "Baker. Samantha Chloe Davis-Baker is absolutely the most beautiful name ever!"

"I guess she is right" Brooke offered a sweet smile to Julian who couldn't help but embrace both of his girls, kissing Sam's head and then Brooke's lips.

"I guess we were wrong, Brooke Davis. We lost a child but we didn't lose a family" Julian said as they broke apart "And we will survive, as a family"

"Yes, we will and you know why?" she queried and he shook his head with a small smile in his face.

"Because I have the two people I love most in my life with me" she answered and Sam knew by the amused grin on Julian's face that this was the first time she was saying she loved him.

"I'll get some apple juice to celebrate" Sam said leaving the room for her soon to be parents to have the moment they needed to have alone.

"Can you repeat it?" he asked not being able to hold back the smile in his face.

"I love you. Thank you for giving me a family, Julian Baker. It just makes me love you more" she said and he cupped her face with his hands and brought her lips to his own "I love you too, Brooke Davis"

_

* * *

AN: I just want to point out that Julian was really lost. I don't know if I could show you how lost he is but that's the absolute truth. He is lost on his pain, he is lost on his fears, he is lost on his past as a son of a selfish father, he is lost on the past months, and he is lost after losing a baby. That's why he keeps saying he is a failure. That's why he takes so many contradictory actions. That's why is so hard to keep strong. _

_I already did all the damage I had planned to do in his fic and I will have my own seventh season from now on. A lot of people felt like the happy endings of season six made season seven sort of pointless. I totally disagree. I am all for having the aftermath of the supposedly happy ending. I love the journey and this fic is about the journey of a love that will be remembered. I hope you guys will be still interested knowing how things will go from now on, especially because you don't get over losing a baby by immediately adopting a child._

_I will address the difficulty time Brooke and Julian will still have about the miscarriage. They are still deeply hurt by their loss and Sam is still passing the summer with Rebecca._

_Next up: The Davis family + Julian. Brulian heart-to-heart_

_Thanks to Syrine.B; koumi11; othlvr16; Maiqu for reviewing last chapter! Thanks for being so nice to me :)_

_Read and review!_

_xoxo_

_Babi_


	28. Reunion

**A Love to Remember**

**Chapter 27 -Reunion

* * *

**

Julian and Sam didn't understand when Brooke said she wanted someone else to share that moment with them. She dialed some number on her phone and asked whoever was in the other side of the line to come to her house to celebrate an important decision in her life.

At first Julian thought it was Peyton but she had no idea of what happened to them, unless Brooke talked to her while he was with Sam at the river court. But he knew Brooke wasn't ready to tell it to anyone and he was sure she was still going to talk to him about letting Sam know.

No longer than fifteen minutes after the phone call Victoria finally entered the house and Julian and Sam were absolutely shocked but still holding content smiles in their faces.

"Please don't tell me that you proposed" Victoria chuckled as she saw her daughter's boyfriend setting up the table.

"No, I didn't but now that you mentioned it…" he answered and not even Victoria's mean comments would ruin this moment for him.

"I thought you were spending the month with that woman" Victoria turned to Sam who was helping Julian.

"I am but I was required here today. And that woman is my mother, she has a name and you know it" she snorted. She had just met Rebecca but she didn't like it when Victoria referred to her mother like that woman.

"And where is my daughter?" Victoria asked just when Brooke came from behind her.

"I am here, mother" she announced as she steered herself into the kitchen. She also held a small smile on her face.

"It seems like there are some good news in fact. You look much better, Brooke" Victoria pointed out with a soft voice.

"There are" she said as she approached Julian who bowed down and kissed her head while the doorbell rang.

"It is the pizza. I'll get it" Sam offered.

"I am happy she is here" Julian whispered on Brooke's hair rubbing her cheek gently.

"Me too. Thank you for standing up for me by the way. She told me" she muttered smiling to her boyfriend.

"Well are you actually going to share the news with me or you just called me to witness your fluffy?" Victoria asked somewhat bored as Sam entered the kitchen and put the pizza in the center of the table.

"Remember when I told you about the adoption papers?" Brooke asked her mother and Victoria could see the light shining though her daughter's eyes.

"Of course I do" Victoria answered and her expression softened even more as she looked up to Sam who was holding a smile and some tears.

"Well, Julian asked the exact same thing to Sam and she accept to be our daughter officially" Brooke excitedly explained.

"You did propose, didn't you?" Victoria turned to Julian a bit uneasy. She had just met the guy and she knew Brooke had been disappointed a lot. He seemed different but Victoria wouldn't be at easy until she was sure he wouldn't be Lucas 2.0.

"No. I asked Sam to be my daughter and she accepted. My relationship with Brooke has nothing to do with it" he explained proudly looking up to Sam who was seeing her dream coming true in front of her.

"Don't you dare to call me grandmother" she retorted pointing her finger to Sam.

"Okay, granny" Sam chuckled and Victoria just sent a deathly dare to her soon-to-be granddaughter.

"Well, if you two are sure about it..." she looked to Brooke and Julian "… and that's what you really want" she turned to Sam "I guess we have a toast to make"

Victoria didn't know how to behave. This family thing was definitely very new to her. She obviously was happy for the three brunettes that were starting a new family, even though she still had some doubts about Julian. They looked happy in spite of the baby they just lost.

"I am glad you invited me to this, Brooke" she said approaching her daughter in the couch.

"You are my mother, this is your family too" Brooke offered with a small smile.

"Thank you, honey but I should get going; I need to pack to leave to New York tomorrow morning"

"Okay" she nodded and her mother leaned down to embrace her daughter.

"Do you want a ride to _Rebecca's_ house?" Victoria asked Sam stressing her mother's name/

"I've got her" Julian said.

"Aren't you going to spend the night with Brooke?" Victoria asked surprised. Though she didn't know it ever since they got back together some weeks ago Julian was yet to sleep at Brooke's house

"He is. We'd appreciate if you'd drop Sam there" Brooke interrupted while Julian looked to her confused. They haven't talked about it yet and he was under the impression that she wanted to stay alone. Obviously they were happy for getting Sam but he also knew she hadn't forgotten what happened.

"So let's go Ms. Davis" Victoria called out only to be corrected by Julian "Davis-Baker".

"Whatever. It is late and I am tired. Today was a very long day" Victoria added and Sam moved to bid her future parents.

"Don't love her more than me" Brooke murmured as Sam embraced her.

"I won't" Sam assured and turned to Julian.

"Call me when you get there, kiddo" he said kissing her head.

"Much overprotecting, aren't we mom?" she joked and her parents laughed lightly.

"I just love my daughter" he shrugged with his full grin in place.

"I'll call you" Sam rolled her eyes "Bye".

"Good night, Julian, Brooke" Victoria bid too and with that she was gone with Sam.

"How are you feeling?" Julian asked as he reached for Brooke helping her to get into the wheelchair

"Tired, broken but somewhat happy" she offered with a small smile

"I know we lost a baby and nothing in the whole world can take away the pain or replace it but here we are. We are in this together. You have me and now we have Sam. We are going to be parents, Brooke. Isn't that amazing? Sam will be ours forever" he said and he felt the happiest man on earth as the last words left his mouth.

"Well, that until she meets a guy with an illegal grin and completely falls in love with him and leave both of us" Brooke offered lightheartedly.

"And that's why we are transferring her to an all-girls school" Julian answered with a very serious tone that led Brooke to frown.

"Are you serious?" she asked confused and amused at the same time.

"I don't trust these boys and Sammy had been through a lot. She can wait until college to be surrounded by these suspicious and stupid boys" he answered uncomfortably by the thought that in two years she would be away from them.

"You really had this planned for a while, didn't you? The adoption?" she moved closer to him.

"Yes. Surely my plan was talking to you at first but I love that teen. She means a lot to me and while you were in the hospital the first time we grew very close to each other" he confessed meaning every word. Sam had definitely changed his life more than anyone, including Brooke.

"Are you really serious about this all-girls school? I am not sure Sam will be happy" she chuckled softly. His overprotective said always harmed her heart.

"Yes but only because the education is better than Tree Hill High and Sam has a lot of bad memories there. I think she deserves a new start as much as we do, Brooke" he offered to his girlfriend with a soft and serious tone.

"And what is your plan to our fresh start?" she asked and her heart was in those words. She wanted to be happy like she was feeling now but she wouldn't forget about their baby and all the bad things that happened ever since she moved back to Tree Hill. Actually after her mother left her house saying she was back to New York Brooke started thinking if it wasn't time for her to leave this wicked city as well.

Surely she met her friends and Sam there and therefore this place would always be special to her but New York had never been as painful as Tree Hill was in high school and in the past year and a half. She thought about everything that happened not only to her but also to Jamie, Haley, Nathan, and Lucas. While right now their lives seemed to be heading to a better place, Tree Hill always involved too much drama.

She was giving just a few thoughts and like Julian she had planning to keep Sam around for a while and she knew the teen girl wanted to study creative writing on Los Angeles and Brooke thought maybe then it wouldn't be a good idea but moving out of Tree Hill again was definitely an option to the future.

"Honestly? I think we need vacation" he suggested.

"Actually Victoria suggested the same thing" Brooke confessed.

"I am happy she finally got things right with you" he moved his hand to her arm and squeezed. He was happy for her. He was happy for Sam that actually liked Victoria and could have her around. And he was happy for Victoria. She was finally going to have the blessing to be the mother of Brooke Davis.

"Yeah, I guess I won a mother and a daughter in the same day" she smiled weakly "And still it doesn't make up for the baby, you know?" she completed as her eyes were filled with tears.

"I know, baby, I feel the same way but Sam needs us and she needs us as whole and healed as possible and it is a good thing she is with Rebecca for these few days or weeks. This will give time for us to heal a bit. We lost a child Brooke, but we have one that we are responsible for" he tried to sound as caring and honest as possible. He didn't want her to think that he was just letting the baby they lost behind him but they needed to do this. For them and especially for Sam.

"I know but it is hard to start…" she confessed as she leaned down on his chest.

"What about I get us a cabin in the middle of nowhere, just you and me, we could do Shiva" he suggested.

"Are you Jew?" she asked surprised.

"No, but I heard it really helps with grief" he mused and the desperation on his voice proved her he was definitely as broken as she was.

"And please don't think I am insensitive or that I am just an ass Brooke for saying it but…" he stopped dramatically and sighed heavily "I am in this for the long haul, this baby was the first and Sam is the second but I want more and we will have more, I want to stay with you forever and I want you to give birth to all my children and you will. No one will ever replace our first baby but it won't be our last either"

He really wasn't fooling her or himself with some heartless talking but ever since she confessed her love to him he was comforted by the idea that though they lost their baby they could have others together. He couldn't really express on words how much it hurt to lose their baby but they had each other. And while it could sound inappropriate to some people, he was actually thankful that he still had her. Having her gave him hope to have the family he dreamed to have with only her. They would have a second chance to have their family. They could have another chance to create life together.

He wanted a big family, at least four and he could say Brooke would agree without any objection and if they had each other they would make their dreams come true, together. It wasn't selfishness or coldness it was just the thin line of hope that he was holding with his life. If they lost the baby, Brooke could give him another baby but if he had lost Brooke who would had been the mother of his children? If he had the baby and didn't have Brooke who was going to be its mother? He was thankful he still had her and it gave him hope, it comforted his shattered heart and somehow glued the pieces together, slowly.

"Really?" she said above a whisper and he could see in her eyes the same hope he tried to keep in his heart.

"I love you, Brooke and while we don't need to rush anything, I want to be with you for all my life. I want you to be my wife when the right time comes and for us to have a big family and maybe a puppy. You can still give it to me and I can still give it to you. What we lost can't be measured but we can still have our dreams coming true, Baby and if that's what you want, that's what we'll have" he confessed as he increased the grip around her body and brought her closer to him, kissing her head and wetting her hair with his tears.

"Of course I want it, I wouldn't want it with anyone else. You are the perfect father for Sam and you more than the perfect daddy to my babies, Julian" she said looking up to him.

"We will make it, Brooke, as long as we have each other and I am not going anywhere" he assured her.

"I am not either. I love you Julian. _I love too much_"

"I love you too, Baby" he kissed her head and she rested her head on his chest again.

As much as her world was just breaking down, she had him and somehow she felt like he gave her Sam as well as she can't imagine what she would have done with the teen if he wasn't in their lives. If he wasn't the wise voice that guided them through the Rebecca misunderstanding and through her departure, even if for a few weeks.

He was the balance she needed in her life and maybe losing their baby just proved her that he would never give up on her. That he would fight, with his heart and soul, to be there for her and she couldn't ask for a better man for her or a better father for her daughter.

* * *

_AN: This is a much lighter chapter and I hope you liked. I don't know how longer I will write this story but I wanted them to have this moment with Victoria because I am yet to think longer than chapter 29 - which I am still writing._

_Julian and Brooke are finally starting to deal with their loss and their confusing emotions. Things are getting clear again and the pain will stand for a while longer - for obvious reasons - but there will be a time jump as I am not writing their getaway. Then there will be another jump of a few weeks so Brooke can remove her last cast and start physiotherapy._

_Next chapter there is more of Sam and Brulian. It is actually very funny to see how Julian tries to incorporate the father figure officially._

_I hope you liked it and that you review it. I am not sure when I am posting a new chapter because I am traveling earlier next week. Hopefully there will be one more chapter before the year ends but it doesn't, don't be mad on me :P_

_Thanks to NicoleDavis92x; Maigu; Artemi; Jade St. Jms; Syrine.B and othlvr16. I love you guys and your reviews!!!!_

_Have nice holidays!_

_xoxo_

_Babi  
_


	29. Unfamiliar

**A Love To Remember**

**Chapter 28 -Unfamiliar**

* * *

Brooke and Julian had stayed in the woods for two weeks. Nobody in addition to Victoria and Sam knew about the baby and they preferred to keep it that way. It was still a raw subject for both brunettes and while it was good to spend some days away of everything, they needed to come back.

Brooke was probably removing one of her legs' casts and she couldn't wait. They also had to be around for the adoptions process. They had sent the documents before they left and were hopeful they would have a positive answer.

There were also their professional lives to be handled. While Brooke had left the fashion show for Victoria do organize, she still wanted to be a part of it. She felt like she needed the distraction and for the first time in months she had actually had good days during their little vacation but Julian's career was still a big question mark.

To the outside it would look like Brooke had been struggling more to deal with the loss but he was a mess. He still tried to be strong for her and during her breakdowns he would bring her to his chest and sooth comforting words and many times she cried herself to sleep on his chest.

It was overwhelming for him to lose a child and also have the woman he loved so much to be hurting that much. Surely he was hurting as well but he had to be there for her. Her healthy condition though stable was still more sensitive than his. He wasn't the one that actually miscarried and had his guts opened for the second time in a very small period.

"Happy to be back?" he asked her as soon as they entered her house.

"It is comforting. There isn't any place as your house, so it is comforting" she offered with a small smile.

"Did you let Sam know that we were arriving today?" he asked as he carried the luggage to her room.

"Yeah, I texted her yesterday and also about five minutes ago. She is probably stopping by any minute" Brooke answered now holding a genuine smile.

"I miss that girl" he mused stopping in front of her wheelchair.

"Our girl" she added reaching for his hand and pulling him for a kiss that he happily obliged.

Their relationship had been rocky because of all the events but amidst all the thunders in the storm it also seemed to be stronger. They had spent the worst days of their lives together and as best as they could they overcame it.

The memory of her miscarriage was still very present but they were trying to moving on. They charged their batteries, reassured their love to each other and now were preparing themselves to face the world. Except the world would never know what happened to them.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as they broke apart.

"Starving actually. Maybe Sam didn't have lunch either. We could go to a restaurant or the dinner and get some food. What do you think?" she suggested.

"Yeah, let's see what the girl says" he said pecking her lips quickly and walking outside to get the last batch of suitcases.

"Look what I found outside" he asked with a cheerful voice and Brooke didn't need to turn around in her wheelchair to know what 'it' was.

"Hey, mom" she said approaching Brooke and giving her a long hug .

"I missed you, girl" Brooke whispered on her ear.

"I'll make sure I am in your next vacation, as long as it isn't the honeymoon" she winked to her mother.

Julian came from the bedroom opening his arms to his soon-to-be daughter.

"I missed you Sammy" he said wrapping his now free hands around his girl.

"I missed you too, dad" and the moment the words left her lips he felt renewed. It was like a breath of fresh air in his very tired and hurting body. He was a father, no matter what happened and all the bad things the last months presented to them, he was still a father and nothing was going to change that, not even this phone call.

"I'll get it" Brooke suggested as she was just some steps away of the phone.

Seeing that it was for her as she started talking to the person in the line; Julian and Sam moved to her room to unpack her things. She probably wouldn't be doing it and they could just update each other about their last two weeks.

They were talking and laughing about something when Brooke entered the bedroom about ten minutes later.

"So Sam, Julian and I are starving, did you have lunch yet?" Brooke asked and Julian could say something was off for the look in her eyes and also her not steady voice.

"Actually I just did but we should go anyway, I'll have a dessert" the teenager said with a broad smile in her face. The domestic life with Brooke and Julian was everything she could ask for and she knew they were just important for each other now. The three of them.

"So I am going to change, I am almost sticking" Brooke said as she steered to her closet to see that her clean clothes from the trip were already hanging in their place.

She turned to Julian "Thank you, baby, you are the best" she offered with a small smile that Julian knew better.

"I help you" Julian suggested to the teen but still keeping his gaze in Brooke that just looked down. He couldn't believe something already happened when they were back for only half hour.

"Dude, didn't you just have two weeks of massive make-out sessions with God only knowing to which bases you actually went? I want to remember both of you that I am the one with hormones rising all over the place" Sam remarked as she left and closed the door behind her.

"Oh-oh-oh, we need to draw some lines here. I don't think any other kids talk about their parents' sex life, missy" Brooke called out to her daughter.

"We so need to talk about the all-girls school to her" Julian cringed at the mention of teenager hormonal explosion. She could only imagine how Sam was going to react.

"You are having this conversation alone, mister" Brooke chuckled lightly but not enough to cover the phone call.

"Yeah, but I'll let it for after the papers are signed" he smirked to his girlfriend.

"About that…" Brooke started.

"The call was about it, wasn't it?" he sighed sitting in her bed and she only nodded "What now?" he asked preparing himself for the worst but still hoping for the better.

"They don't think we have a stable relationship enough to adopt a child together. Especially because I am still recovering of my accident" she explained reaching for his hand "I am sorry".

"This is it? They think we are not stable and we lose her?" he asked frustrated.

"Actually we are not losing her. They just said we should wait more and they will evaluate if we aren't drawing her into a summer fling that could end at any moment and let her having divorced parents" Brooke explained.

"But we are not even married!!!" he exclaimed.

"Calm down, baby, she will listen to you. Well, that's their point. We've been together for less than six months and if either of us wanted to adopt her alone, it would be easier, but together they understand that we are still bringing her into a not completely stable home"

"That's the biggest bullshit I ever heard. Do these people actually listen to what they say? So to be a single mother or a single father is actually better than be mom and dad?" he vented.

"Julian, we will make it, it just won't be as fast as we wished, but it will work out. They'll send a social worker to visit us and they will talk to Sam and to us and if everything works out she will be our daughter in a couple of months" Brooke reasoned trying to comfort him and make him understand the whole situation.

"I need to find a house" he blurted.

"What? Why?" Brooke asked.

"Well, I don't think stability and hotel rooms are actually synonyms" he explained and she could see in his face how disappointed she was. Julian wasn't sarcastically about serious things unless he was really hurt about it.

"Actually I've been thinking… you could move in with us, if you want" Brooke suggested apprehensively, biting her lower lip. She didn't know how she was going to make this invitation and how he was going to react, but the moment asked for it.

"Are you serious?" he asked surprised. To say it was unexpected was an understatement.

"Yeah. I've been putting some thought about it and well, I guess if you are adopting Sam, you are actually staying in Tree Hill, right? And I don't care a shit if they think we aren't stable. We are more than stable and I want to move to the next level" she added with a shy smile though he could still say she was insecure about it.

But Julian didn't answer anything and she was getting even more anxious as he kept an unreadable face. "So?" she asked not really standing the silence anymore.

"Don't you think it is too fast?" he asked and saw her face dropping. It didn't sound as he planned "No, no. Let me rephrase that: isn't it too fast to you? Are you sure is that what you want? Because I can find some decent place and I know it won't actually be the ideal but you told yourself it is only for a couple of months until we reach the six months milestone" he rambled because he didn't want to hurt her.

"I am sure, Julian. It has nothing to do with this call. I want you to be around me; the question is, do you? Do you want to be around me?" her voice cracked and she looked down. She couldn't stand a rejection now.

"Of course I want Brooke. It is just I am not sure if it isn't too fast. Not only for me, but also for you and for Sam" he honestly explained.

"I think Sam would be more than okay with this possibility and I wouldn't ask if I thought I wasn't ready for this" she sadly added and moved to get her a summer dress and change. As much as he tried to make it about her she knew it was about him. "So it is up to you" she completed and she knew that h_e thought_ it was too fast. And she should agree with him.

Of the four months they had been together since the first time around, they spent seven weeks apart because she didn't remember him. Surely they didn't need to let the adoption agency know this little detail but it was too fast to move in together after being back in a relationship for just a bit over a month.

Actually she would be the first to opposite to the idea but it was what her heart was saying her to do and for once she would listen to it. She had listen to it when she decided to give him a chance and the outcome couldn't have been better. Since the day they got back together she was as happier as she could be, given the terrible circumstances they've been through.

They were officially together for only five weeks but she felt like it was for much longer. Especially because they were very close to each other during the seven weeks before their second reunion and also because of what they'd been through together. Dr. Hingis actually told them that. They had more water under that bridge than some couples that had been together for years. And that was how Brooke felt. And that was gave her assurance for taking the next step but now, seeing Julian's doubts, she felt more insecure than ever.

Julian was also in deep thinking. It wasn't that he didn't want to make this next move but somehow he didn't know if he _could_ make it. Surely, there was nothing he wanted more than moving in together with Brooke but it also scared him. They had so much in their plate right now. So many situations to handle. They had the baby and Sam's adoption but also their careers, especially his. They actually didn't talk about it yet as they avoided this sort of conversation in their grief vacation.

They weren't looking to the future or talking about it, except for Sam's adoption, when they had so much to deal in the present. They had agreed with that and that's why her proposal seemed so unexpected and let him speechless. He needed time to process it. He needed to know that they were actually doing the right thing because their relationship was still too fragile. Any wrong move and they could lose it all because they were still very broken and hurting.

"Let's go, Sam is going to invade the room at any minute" Brooke suggested as he finished pulling up her dress zipper. He caught her sad tone and he knew she was disappointed and now they were in the position that whether he said yes or no to her it would actually make things harder and maybe even lead to a breakup.

Things hadn't been easy for them to make it back to Tree Hill. While they were in the cabin Julian felt like Brooke was sliding through his fingers so many times but they made it until that moment and the most important thing for him now was keep doing it. He was concerned in surviving as a couple altogether, not taking the next steps and he needed her to understand it.

"Brooke" he called softly.

"No, it is okay. It was actually a very stupid idea. You look for the house and we talk to the social worker" Brooke quickly added. she wanted to avoid the topic because she wasn't to burst in tears again. She had cried so many times during their vacation and she thought things would be better now.

"No, it is not a stupid idea. If the time was other, if the situation was different I would say yes in a heartbeat because that's what I want, Brooke. There is nothing I want more than to be with you, especially if being with you also means being with Sam, being a family. But I need to think if I can actually do it. I don't want to lose you because I messed up what we have with my inability to handle something. I'll think about it and we'll see, but I want to be with you, maybe it isn't possible now, but it _will_ be in a week, a month or an year because that's what I want and I hope you can understand it" he explained and his eyes and voice pleaded her to give him this chance.

"Sure. I know we agreed about something else… I just… I shouldn't have brought it up. Let's eat, because I am starving. Let it go. When the time is right everything will settle down" she said but he knew her enough to know she was deeply hurt and disappointed.

"I love you, Lead Girl. I love you more than anything" he said embracing her as Sam entered the bedroom, regretting it the moment she saw them sharing such an intimate moment.

She tried to sneak away without letting them notice her but Julian got her "Let's go, Samson" he said still holding Brooke in his arms.

"Don't ever forget that" he whispered to his girlfriend kissing her forehead.

She nodded, trying hard to hold the tears "I know… I love you, too" she muttered and he helped her to sit in the wheelchair and leave for their lunch.

"So when is your next appointment?" Sam asked as they walked out the bedroom

"Tomorrow, actually. I have an appointment with the orthopedist, the gynecologist, the shrink and probably will spend my whole day in such a lovely place" Brooke answered sarcastically.

"Look to the bright sight of things, removing one of the casts will probably allow you to move to base three or four" Sam smirked; she loved to let Brooke embarrassed.

"Julian… this is your daughter" Brooke warned.

"Samantha Chloe Davis-Baker" he started but the teenager cut him off.

"Not yet" she challenged.

"Totally not the point" he retorted "I am drawing a line here and you better pay attention" he completed with a serious tone that actually surprised Sam. She wasn't expecting a lecture at all. She always made her wit and sarcastic comments and they lightly let her go away with them. Maybe this official thing was going to change more things than she first imagined.

"Okay" she agreed shyly.

"Your mother and mine's sex life won't ever again be discussed in this house or in any other place for that matter. Actually you are discussing no one's sex life and don't even think about starting one, are we clear?" he said keeping his tone stern and serious.

Brooke widened her eyes and actually had to hold up the laughs. She was surprised by this sudden change in his antics but she was amused to say the least. Sam on the other hand was actually sort of afraid of it and gulping heavily she nodded looking down as they made it to Brooke's car.

"Did you hear her answer, Brooke?" Julian asked as he lifted up his girlfriend moving her to the passenger's seat, not without giving her a quick peck in the lips and a small smile for having her body on his. It was always enlightening for him.

"No, I didn't, Julian, I guess maybe she didn't understand and you will need to be clearer" Brooke said almost bursting out in laughs but still sounding serious.

"No, no, I really understood it. Very clear, dad" Sam answered quickly hooking her seat belt.

"So we have a deal?" Julian asked as soon as opened the truck behind her to put the wheelchair and turning to look at her as he asked.

"Yes, man" she nodded obediently.

"Good. Now let's eat, because I am starving" he said with his usual cool tone.

Before he could actually hook his own seat belt the car was invaded by the deafening sound of Sam's iPod leading Brooke to look to the backseat to find the teenager listening to her songs, her earphones on, fiddling with her shirt and actually blushing.

"Wow, I must say that was funny" Brooke commented between laughs "But absolutely effective. You are so in charge of all serious conversations from now on".

"Okay" he answered with his previous serious tone "Don't you think I was too harsh?" he asked with an insecure voice looking to Sam through the rear mirror.

"Definitely not." Brooke said turning to Sam again and rubbing her hand in the teen's thigh. The younger brunette looked up to her mother, still blushing and plastering a very small laugh "She needs limits and I need to be the cool parent. So you are officially the annoying one" Brooke chuckled leading Julian to look to Sam again through the rear mirror, this time the teen actually caught his glare and the tight small in her ashamed face almost broke his heart.

"Hey, that's not fair… also I'm seriously thinking she is going to cry and if she does… I guess I'll cry too" Julian confessed leading Brooke to soften "What if she doesn't want me to be her dad anymore?" he freaked out.

"You did great, honey. She still loves you and so do I" Brooke added and the three of them headed to their first lunch as a family. A real family.

* * *

_AN: Hope you guys had a great holiday and for you to have a Happy New Year!!!!_

_Next up: Brooke removes all her casts but it doesn't really work out as she first imagined. Also Julian isn't as present as before though it might change.  
_

_Thanks for everybody that reviewed last chapter: NicoleDavis92x; Syrine and Artemi. _

_I so hope more people to review this time. It makes me really happy :D_

_Talk to you soon._

_-B.  
_


	30. Desolated

**A Love to Remember**

**Chapter 29 -Desolated**

**

* * *

**"I can't believe I am finally getting riding of this!!!" Brooke excitedly said as they entered the hospital to remove her last cast. She had removed her other leg's cast two weeks and a half ago and she was relieved to finally be able to walk at her own. Or at least she thought so.

"Yes, Baby, I told you time would fly" Julian said as he steered her inside the hospital.

"It certainly didn't fly while you were in L.A." she whined light heartened.

"But I am here now, aren't I?" he stopped the wheelchair and bent down to quickly peck her in the lips.

"For forty minutes in the past six days and I don't even know if you are leaving tomorrow again" she pointed out trying to hide her real sadness behind the childish facade.

"I am not leaving tomorrow, don't worry" he smiled his indefectible grin as they arrived at Dr. Silver's office.

The assistant had asked them to go to the exam room where Brooke's cast was going to be removed and then back to talk to the office.

When Brooke came two days ago to do her routine exams, they said she could already remove the casts but she decided to do this with Julian. What were two days if she had already waited one hundred and two days?

He had been by her side through everything, especially after the miscarriage. He insisted that she shouldn't keep it until he was back but she had already made up her mind. She wanted him to be there for her, she needed him to be there for her.

The doctor had explained to her that she would feel a lot different without the cast and that her leg definitely wasn't the same as before the accident and Brooke was afraid of what that meant. The doctor also warned her she would still need the wheelchair for awhile and after some physiotherapy sessions she would be able to handle the crutches.

It scared Brooke a lot. Surely she was happy and excited to remove her last cast but she was also afraid of how her life would be from now on. The doctor said she was going to talk more about her condition post-casts once she removed all of them and started the therapy but it didn't make Brooke any less uneasy.

She wasn't thinking about how she was going to get the applause to her fashion show limping. She wasn't shallow. A lot of people lived in much worse conditions than limping and made much more complicated things than walking down some stage followed by super beautiful models.

It was her independent side that haunted her. She had a very hard time to let Julian in. It took her months to finally feel comfortable by depending on him for some things. She couldn't imagine what it would be if somehow her accident prevented her to keep her normal routine.

Obviously her routine in Tree Hill was less demanding than in New York but still she had a lot of things to do. The doctors weren't even sure how long it would take for her to drive again and she felt like there was a small chance that she wouldn't drive again at all.

"What is in your head?" Julian asked as the nurse removed her cast. He realized she was thinking about something serious the moment her eyes wandered to the white wall across of her. He could read his girlfriend as a book and he knew she was thinking about something that had a big impact in her – not positively.

"Nothing" she muttered but he knew better.

"Honey… I know you and you know it. What's the matter huh?" he asked gently as he caressed her cheek.

"I am just imagining how it will be if I actually have some permanent effect… I was barely able to move around with the wheelchair and Dr. Silver is not sure how my leg healed, though the bone is totally healed" Brooke confessed.

"One day at time, Brooke. Be happy that now you can take a bathtub shower. How does it feel after months showering like a cat?" he lightheartedly offered, kissing her forehead.

"But what if I am not…" she started but he cut her off. "No buts, let's be happy for today, especially because today we are together, okay?"

"Okay" she sweetly agreed mesmerized by his caring ways. Three months and a half later and he was still the same supportive and caring guy he was as soon as she opened her eyes after being in coma. Even when she pushed him away, he was always understanding and sweet and it made her fall in love with him all over again.

Julian was also enchanted by Brooke. When her features softened at his words and a new shine in her eyes appeared his heart skipped a beat. He felt like they did a lot of progress ever since they lost their baby, six weeks ago. Surely he wouldn't be thankful for that but it felt good to know that now she truly trusted him and was opening herself.

He could say she was trying her best. He knew she kept her walls up for many years and it would take a while for her to finally take leaps of faith but he was happy with what they had already. They could count on each other and they had Sam to take care and his life never felt so right. If only they didn't live in Tree Hill.

He had to travel to L.A. to wrap up of the failed movie and also to get some new scripts to read but he didn't know yet how he would manage to produce any movie while both of his girls lived in North Carolina.

It was too restrict to try to shoot only in the Eastern state. He was going to lose a lot of job opportunities and he had a feeling that Brooke would encourage him to leave them, even though she had clearly showed how much she missed him.

"Who is diving into a lot of thoughts now?" Brooke asked and Julian realized the nurse had finished her work and Brooke's leg was finally and fully exposed. The first thing he could see was how it was thinner than her other leg and also less tanned, though Brooke didn't really go out too much.

He could see the scars of the accident and from the nails that been removed some weeks before. They were light pink and almost fading. It broke his heart that his Baby had been through so much pain in just a few months.

"What are you thinking?" she asked again.

"That I would give anything to spare you all the pain you had been through. I wish I could have done something else to help you" his voice failed a few times and it melted Brooke's heart. She finally had her hero. The guy that would live his life to ensure she was happy.

"And I love you for that but you did a lot for me, Jules. If it wasn't for you I don't know what I would have done. What Sam would have done. You did everything you could and some more" she reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"That's because I love you too, now let's see what Dr. Silver has to say" he suggested helping her to move from the gurney to the wheelchair.

* * *

"Hi Brooke. You look much better today" the doctor said looking up to Julian with a small smile.

"I am free so I guess I have a lot of reasons to be happier" she added.

"That's right. Please take a sit, Julian" she offered to the man that was still standing behind Brooke's wheelchair and they promptly started discussing Brooke's condition.

The appointment had been long and Brooke couldn't hold the tears after they left the doctor's office. Julian was steering her quietly also trying to keep his tears to himself but it was proving to be a very hard task.

"Everything will be okay, Honey" he offered kissing her head from behind her.

"You don't know that, Julian. You had no idea how much it hurt when I tried to stand up. It was almost like feeling the pain when I woke up all over again" she sniffled.

The memory of Brooke's screams when she woke up from her coma still haunted him and the repetition of such painful moans today was just as terrifying.

"It was only your first attempt, Brooke. You listened to her. Your body needs to re-adapt and that's why you need the physiotherapy sessions" he tried to calm down his girlfriend when he was still uneasy about the news.

"And how promising is that? At least six months of physiotherapy and she couldn't give us any prognosis of how it will turn out" she added, her voice sad and vague and he knew what it meant. Every time Brooke didn't express her pain clearly, it meant she was running away of the problem and people around her, leaving to her own world. He couldn't let it happen.

Julian stopped the wheelchair and walking around it, he crouched in front of his girlfriend, reaching for her hands.

"Honey, you need to keep the faith. Everything will work out and even if it isn't as we want, everything we'll be okay. You are healthy and that's the most important thing. Okay?" he reassured her but still didn't seem enough as she unconvincingly muttered 'okay'.

"I am sure it will be hard and painful for you but I will be by your side every step of the way" he added and with that he nailed the thoughts of her head.

"Literally?" she asked weakly, looking up to him. The problem wasn't only her tough recovery and the chance of never recovering completely. What really made it worse was the fact that maybe she would have to do it by herself if he had found a script in his last trip to L.A. Brooke had already made up her mind; he wouldn't stop his career because of her and that if it wasn't possible to produce anything close to Tree Hill he should go to wherever he needed to go.

"Every single day, I promise" he ensure, kissing her forehead and hugging her.

"Because I am afraid. I am afraid I won't be able to do it and if you are not here with me I am even more afraid and I don't know what I will do if I never recover my ability to walk again" she softly cried again.

"The chances of this happening are close to zero, Brooke. You may limp or need the crutches for longer than we want but you will be able to walk one way or the other and I will be here to carry you when you need me. But you won't need me to do it because you will do it by yourself" he tried to give her some hope.

"So I guess the movie won't happen?" she asked and he looked away for some seconds.

"Let's talk about it at home, my legs are killing" he suggested standing up "My place or yours?" he completed resuming his action in the wheelchair.

"Whatever" Brooke said sadly. She already knew what happened in L.A.

* * *

The ride to his house was quiet. Julian didn't say a word because he wanted to explain her all the reasons why he was putting his career on hold until she recovered totally. Brooke knew something was happening and she was afraid to find out that she was right about her suppositions.

Before he left to L.A. Julian had rented a house just a block away of hers. He wasn't ready to live in the same house as her but he didn't want to be far from her either. He was very lucky to find a house in such a wanted neighborhood.

"Do you want me to get you some coffee or tea?" he offered as he helped her to move his couch.

"No I am fine" she answered weakly. Both could feel the tension in the air. Each of them was trying to find a way to start this conversation. Julian knew Brooke wouldn't accept his sacrifice and Brooke knew Julian had sacrificed the movie for her. After a couple of minutes Brooke finally spoke again.

"You got the movie, didn't you?" she asked and he nodded but she cut him off before he could say a word. "So you are going to produce it. I won't accept it any other way" she convicted added.

"This movie can wait and if it can't, others will come, there is no way I am leaving you alone again" he offered.

"Julian, you have been trying to produce a movie like this in years. It could make your career" she reasoned but he didn't budge.

"Brooke, I need you to understand that there is nothing more important in my life than you. Not my career, not any movie, not any job, nothing. I am not leaving and I guess the sooner you accept it, the easier it will be for us" he steadily said but also showed his love and affection through his kind eyes and caressing hands.

"I don't want you to ever resent me" she weakly confessed. As much as she feared Julian to regret his decisions in the future she knew she needed him by her side through physiotherapy.

"This is not only about you, Brooke. It is about me as well. How do you think I will feel thousands of miles away from you when you need me the most huh? Where do you think my head will be? Do you honestly think I will be able to produce a movie when my head isn't in it at all?" he exasperated asked. He didn't know how she couldn't understand what was so crystal clear. He couldn't leave without her.

"I don't want you to throw your life away because of me. That's all" she looked down but he immediately reached for her chin and lifted it up for her to look at his eyes.

"I won't. I promise you. I love you Brooke and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and when the right time comes I will prioritize my career, don't worry" he assured his girlfriend and she nodded looking up to him.

"Thank you, because I really need you now, Honey" she teary admitted.

"And that's why I am here, Baby" he kissed her forehead.

* * *

_AN: It's great to watch Brooke opening up slowly!_

_I want to thank to Syrine; Artemi; Swift; OTHangles; Maigu; NicoleDavis92x__ and othlvr16 for reviewing ch28. I hope you have more from me ;)_

_I didn't write next chapter yet though I have some ideas and a small outline for what is coming. I do hope to have it written to update next week._

_Have a nice weekend!_

_-B.  
_


	31. Afraid

**A Love To Remember**

**Chapter 20 - Afraid  
**

* * *

Brooke had been very frustrated with her physiotherapy treatment. Though her doctor insisted she was doing great she felt like she was stuck to the wheelchair. It had been six weeks since she started it and she was yet to move to the clutches. Julian had been with her every step of the way just like he promised. He had talked to the studio staff and had got one year license. They had just got the papers accepted to adopt Sam and in addition to a paternity absence leave he was also asking for a sick one to help Brooke.

Surprisingly enough his father had helped him with his bosses. Though Paul didn't work in the studio anymore he still had a lot of influence and was respected anywhere for the name he had made to himself in the past twenty-five years. For obvious reasons Julian didn't comment on Sam's adoption to his father as only saying that his girlfriend of now six months were sick and he needed to be there for her already was already hard. Surely Paul didn't agree but seeing that Julian wouldn't change him mind he agreed not before saying a couple of not so flattering words about Brooke Davis.

Paul's opinion about Brooke didn't have any importance to Julian; it was absolutely irrelevant just like his father's opinion about anything else. But he focused in the important thing and that was to support and to be there for Brooke during her hard recovery process. She had tried to convince Julian to look for something that could be done in North Carolina or even New York that was just one hour away by plane but he was adamant in his decision.

As Sam was finally back in the house for good and their relationship was stronger by the day Julian had been encouraged to finally accept her offer to move in with the two girls of his life and he couldn't remember of a happier day in his life.

Sam was helping him with his stuff while Brooke sketched in the living room. The teenager couldn't believe that she finally had a family. The social worker had come to visit her in both Brooke's and Julian's houses a few times in the past month. Her soon to be parents had an agreement that she would sleep some days in her house and some in his house.

Sam assured Mary that she had never been so loved neither had such a stable life ever since she could remember. Following Brooke's lawyer advice none of them had actually mentioned Rebecca in the process. It wasn't like it would make things harder for Brooke and Julian finally have their girl but they didn't want to take any risks. The whole six months milestone thing was already ridiculous as it could been and they really didn't want to know what the social worker would think about Sam spending almost two months with her birth mother.

"So when are you and mom making it official as well?" Sam ventured the question that she knew was already in Brooke's mind. The other day the older brunette had asked her if she would mind if Julian and she got married. Sam laughed right in Brooke's face, not only she wouldn't have any problem if they took it to the next level but she would love it. Surely, Sam being Sam mocked her mother to no end and tried to find out if Julian had popped the question as he had agreed to finally move in with them. Brooke tried to be evasive about it but Sam had realized that it was a one side thought and Julian probably had no idea that Brooke was thinking about marriage. The teen decided that her mother needed a hand there.

"We are official" he shrugged and the answer couldn't be more natural. Actually he hadn't really understand what Sam really meant by that. How more official could they be by adopting a kid and also living together?

"I mean the whole marriage thing" she rolled her eyes. Sometimes he was just slow but she thought it was cute.

"Whoa, Sammy. Way too ahead don't you think? We just moved in together, why think about something like… marriage" he defensively but still chuckling answered.

Brooke that was moving to their bedroom to help them could listen to his answer just as she made it to the doorway. She thought he never sounded so careless and it broke her heart a bit.

She knew for sure that Sam would eventually make a comment about this to Julian and she was actually thankful that her daughter had chosen to do it when she wasn't around so Julian wouldn't see her face dropping like it did now.

"Dude, you are great with movies and stuff but seriously sometimes you are just fucking clueless" Sam shook her head slightly as she folded one of his shirts.

"Hey, watch it! No cursing missy" he seriously told her. By now Sam was actually used to his little or not so little lectures. Surely she still thought it was anything but amusing but she actually appreciated that he had fully incorporated the father role. It was nice to have someone to care about her to that extent.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Brooke took the brief silence between them to make her presence known as she steered herself in the room.

"No honey. Isn't like there is a lot of space to any of my stuff here" Julian chuckled and she only offered a tight smile. She was somehow hurt by how dismissive he had been about marrying to her.

"I don't have that much stuff" Sam offered holding her gaze on Brooke. She could say that something was wrong with her mother as the older brunette looked away and bit her bottom lip.

"Actually I am taking the rest of my stuff to the bedroom upstairs. I'll also use it as an office, no worries, Samsom" Julian offered and now he also had realized that Brooke wasn't okay though he didn't want to bring up the subject in front of Sam.

"What about a juice?" he suggested and both Sam and Brooke held a puzzled face but they nodded. "I'll let you know when it is ready" his small smile also showed that he wasn't absolutely comfort in that moment.

* * *

As he expected a few minutes after he pretended to cut some oranges to make the surely slowest juicy in history Brooke entered their kitchen. "Any help?" she offered but he only shook his head and actually started to squeeze the fruits.

"Do you think you really have space for all my stuff here? I have a lot of junk" he mused.

"I am sure this house is big enough for the three of us" she softly smiled "It is not like the family is getting bigger any time soon" she whispered but he listened to her.

"What is bothering you Brooke?" he asked stopping what he was doing.

"There is nothing bothering me" she lied as Sam shouted from her room that she didn't want any juice and that she would be in her bedroom if they needed her.

"Okay" he muttered and continued to handle the fruits though now he was hasty.

He took the jar and a glass and put them in the coffee table of their living room. Surely he got a trail and a coaster to protect her beautiful wooden furniture. "Come here" he offered as he lied, leaning his back in the arm of the couch. She followed his motions and after moving herself from the wheelchair to his lap she served them a glass of juice.

"For how longer to you plan to stay in Tree Hill?" she asked out of blue.

"For as long as it takes" he answered quietly. "Where did it come from Brooke?" he frustrated added but he tried to hide it the best he could.

"Nothing. Just wanted to know when you are going to resume your life" she kept her voice low and he could catch the sadness.

"And who said my life is on standby or anything? We just got the papers approving Sam's adoption, I am moving in with both of you. I guess my life was never this busy"

"Oh, so you only dismiss the marriage thing?" she breathed out.

"What are you talking about, Brooke?" he asked long forgotten of the two lines he exchanged with his daughter half hour before.

"Nothing, Julian. If you are happy with your life here, even though you have no career at all, it is okay with me" she bitterly added and Julian was just shocked. Brooke didn't have such mood swings in a long time. Then something crossed his mind. It had to be the answer but somehow it didn't fit to her behavior now.

"Brooke I need you to open up to me. I know the recovery results are slow" he started but she soon cut him off.

"Slow? How about nonexistent? Because I don't know how I can measure any progress if six weeks later I am still in this damned wheelchair" she vented.

"Honey, you need to have more patience and a little bit of faith. Your head plays an important role in your recovery. The doctor said it the other day. He thinks you didn't move to the clutches yet because you don't believe you can do it. You are strong Brooke Davis, you are a fighter and you will make it. You just have to believe" he offered his sincere support to the woman he loved so much. Brooke had little to none faith. She was always skeptical about everything when it came to her but she was the most upbeat person he knew when it came to others. It was like if she spent all her energy being positive and believing in the others people lives and had nothing to her own.

"The same way I am supposed to believe someday you will marry me?" she challenged but the moment the words slipped her mouth she regretted it. That wasn't one conversation she was planning to really have though she wanted him to confirm his thoughts about the marriage thing.

"I need your help here, Brooke. I have no idea what this is about" Julian's tone changed because he knew those signs. Brooke was insecure, hurting and afraid and in no time she would be running.

"Nothing. I guess I am going to take a nap, I am really tired and I need to do the so amazing physiotherapy session at the end of the day" she explained as she motioned to move back to the wheelchair.

"No. you are not going anywhere. I've been postponing this conversation for weeks and now you won't escape me. You stay here and I will check on Sam but now you won't run Brooke, not anymore" his voice was just steady as when he lectured Sam and Brooke felt that no matter what she did he was going to have some sort of serious conversation with her now and she was nervous about it.

* * *

Julian talked briefly with Sam. The teenager was also concerned about her mother. She knew Brooke seemed hopeless and sometimes even depressed about the treatment and she and Julian had talked a couple of times of what she had in her mind. He had asked the teen to give them some privacy to have this conversation. He had no problem if she stayed in the house as long as she didn't intervened because he wanted this conversation to be only between him and Brooke. Sam knew that he didn't want her to listen and she had to respect that. Even if they weren't married – yet she thought – they needed some privacy to work their issues out and she would give it to them. Deciding that she would enjoy her free day outside, she kissed him and then Brooke and left.

"Why are you talking about marriage?" he asked resuming his position in the couch as she rested her body on his.

"I didn't, you and Sam did and it is okay that you don't want to marry me, though I think I should have known this before our daughter" she explained and the hurt was evident in her voice.

"Which conversation?" he clueless asked not really remembering what Sam had asked him.

"I guess she asked you if you were thinking about moving to the next level or something" she completed

"Brooke I think about it but sometimes I feel like we are moving too fast. I have my own insecurities. I've known you for less than one year we have been in a relationship for barely six months and we already adopted a kid together and now will be living in the same house. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret any of this. I gave a lot of thought before taking both decisions and that's what I am doing about marriage too" he calmly explained. He needed her to understand where he stood and why marriage wasn't something he was looking forward now.

"Don't you think I think about proposing? But marriage is something so serious and definitive and while I don't see myself married to anyone else I can't actually see myself married yet. We are becoming parents of a great girl and I want to ensure everything in her life and in your life will be great. I am dedicating myself to both of you and there is nothing I want to do about my life other than this" he rubbed her arms and kissed her hair as he showed how much he invested in their relationship.

"Did--- did you really think about proposing?" she teary asked.

"Every day it crosses my mind at least once. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Brooke. I want to have other kids with you but now I feel like I need to do at least one thing in a normal speed. Being a dad, losing a child and living together with someone in a few months it is what you can call intense and I am still figuring some of these things out. Let's do this one thing slow. I love you, I will love you forever and forever is a very long time so we don't need to marry now, okay?" his soothing voice and the love written in his eyes gave her a little of reassurance. He wanted to marry her and he had no problem thinking about marriage and for now it was okay but still she was afraid of all things he had been giving up for her and Sam.

"I just think about everything you know. You have no career and I have no problem with you having no job, that's not the problem. The problem is you may resent me and Sam in the future and when she asked you about marriage and you answered like that I thought I was being a burden to you that I somehow forced you to move in and now you didn't want it anymore" she opened up completely to him and he was relieved that they were communicating. It was a challenge to talk to Brooke sometimes but he had always been patient and supportive.

"I want you and this more than anything else but Brooke I am worried about you. You need to focus in your recover, you need to try harder and really believe that you will make it. That's what we should concentrate now. There are so many things that we need to figure out before we think about other big step. I want to be here for you Honey, but I need you to believe you can do it" his tone was serious again but also filled with love and concern. He wasn't mad at her. He wasn't demanding her to just do it. He was only worried about the woman he loved so much and Brooke could see it through his voice and the way he held her as he explained his own fears.

"It is just frustrating you know. I tried, I really tried but still I feel no confidence of walking or taking those clutches. What if I fail? What if I can't make it?" her voice was muffled by the tears she was fighting to do not fall.

"You will make it and I will be here with you but I need you to be brave and trust me Brooke, you are the bravest girl I've met you just seem to forget it sometimes but that's why I am here, isn't it? To remember you every day how great you are" he moved her in his body, making her face to turn to his. He was now looking to her eyes as he rubbed her cheeks and the devotion he had for her was written right there.

"Thank you for being perfect to me" she slipped her hands to his face and kissed him softly.

"I am not any more perfect than you are and when we get married I want to watch my gracious bride walking down the aisle in all her beauty and glory making all men jealous of me and I know you want this day to be perfect too so let's focus and get you ready to this walk, shall we?" he added as they broke apart and his eyes had a different shine thinking about Brooke walking down the aisle to become his wife.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Lead Girl"

_

* * *

AN: Julian in this fic is definitely different from the guy in the show now. He is patient about her communication issues and he waits until the perfect moment to 'pressure' her to start talking, always convincing her that he won't go anywhere and that she is his life. I love how he and Sam have a great bond and that they know that sometimes they have to team up to help Brooke get over the bad stuff that happened to her not only in the past year but also her baggage of years ago._

_Unfortunately for me this fic is about to end. I am not sure yet how many chapters are yet to come. I guess three or four at most. The adoption was finalized; Brooke treatment will finish but for now she is going to see her OB & Gyn doctor in the next chapter and Julian and Brooke will make love for the second time and Julian will let Sam know about his plans for her school. Then I plan to address his career; her career and a few surprises for you guys. There will be some months time jump and then another month time jump._

_I'd like to thank for the reviews in the last chapter. You guys are great. Keep them coming._

_Talk to you soon;_

_Babi  
_


	32. Controlled

**A Love to Remember**

**Chapter 31 - Controlling**

* * *

After Brooke's conversation with Julian she felt more motivated to do her physiotherapy sessions and the first results could be seen. She was finally trying to move to the clutches because her fashion show was in less than a month away and she wanted to walk down the aisle even if with the clutches.

Julian was relieved to see her progress and willingness to make progress. He had no idea of how important he was to her recovery but he was happy to know that he had helped her somehow.

Brooke was finally feeling positive about her life again and she wanted not only to thank Julian in a special way for taking care of her and Sam but also to give her some deserved pleasure.

"So you know what I was thinking today?"She sexily whispered in his ear, her hot breath sending goose bumps all over his body.

"I have no idea, Lead Girl" he muttered closing his eyes and trying to control the growing budge in his pants with no avail surely.

"That it is been a while since we've been together in the house and now that Sam is babysitting Sawyer for Leyton to have some quality time slash sex maybe we could just follow suit" her raspier voice alone made his member iron hard.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" he breathed heavily closing her eyes.

"The doctor released me to have sex almost two months ago; I guess I am more than ready and aroused" she explained as she slid her finger down from his ear to his neck, chest until his boxer's waistband.

"But I don't want to hurt you. Your recovery is already hard as it is, you don't need me to hurt you and make it harder" he reasoned as he came back to his senses letting a small moan leave his lips.

"If I remember well and believe I have flashes about the first time we made love and I can say you were very careful and gentle with me" she leaned her head down to his neck trailing kisses until his nape.

"I don't know if I can do it without thinking that I may be hurting you" he jumped from the couch startling Brooke.

"You are definitely hurting my feelings now rejecting me like this" she said hurt by his actions. It wasn't the first time that she had tried to suggest him she was ready. She had been subtle in the others attempts but today she was willing to be more bold but she hadn't really expected him to react like that.

"You know it is not rejection, there is nothing I want more than to make love to you again but I won't forgive me if I hurt you" he offered her a tender look but it wasn't enough to change her mind.

"Don't you think it is time for you to think more about my heart and not only about my legs?" she added frustrated.

"You know I think about your heart. I know any damage that I may do to your legs won't be that bad but what about your heart? How would you feel that after working so hard to make some progress you lose it because we had sex?" he showed his main concern about the situation but Brooke couldn't see it. Actually she had had enough of his controlling ways.

"Julian ever since we are together I did everything the way you wanted. We traveled away after I lost the baby, you rented a house apart of me and Sam, you adopted Sam and decided to send my girl to an all-girls school, you went to LA, you stopped your career and you don't want to marry me. I understand all of this and I did it your way. Can't we just for a change make things my way?" she pleaded and fought the tears back. She wouldn't cry, at least not in front of him. She had been tired of everything always being done by Julian's way. She was thankful that he took care of everything but she missed her independency.

Julian hadn't realized that in fact he had been taking all these decisions for the two of them. He was never dictating person but he had now realized that he had been imposing everything about their lives together.

"I am sorry Brooke I am not trying to be this controlling. If you are ready, if you think that's what you want, we'll do it, I miss you so much, Baby" he tried to mend but Brooke didn't budge. He had already rejected her and the last thing she would handle now was pity sex.

"Too bad that you already ruined it, Julian. I am going to bed as I probably need some extra rest to be able to travel to Charlotte tomorrow, so if you don't mind I might enjoy the whole bed to myself for the night" her voice was muffled by the tears that she was holding back and he knew he had indeed hurt her.

Julian stood in the living room dumbfounded. It had been the first time they had an argument in longer than he could remember and now he was going to sleep in the couch because he had been too insensitive to realize that she needed to take this step. This would probably make her feel more alive than any physiotherapy session and he felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner.

* * *

With all the craziness with Brooke's recovery, Sam's adoption and his hunt for a movie that could be produced in North Carolina he really hadn't a chance to check the all-girls schools for Sam, but that was changing today.

He and Brooke had traveled to Charlotte to know the St. Judith School. Brooke was impressed by the site and the level of the students, not only financial but mainly intellectual. The program was amazing but she was less than thrilled to know that Sam would need to spend the week in the school and only come back home in the weekends.

Though Charlotte wasn't that far of Tree Hill it would be exhausting to the teenager to travel everyday from one city to the other. The main had showed her concern about Sam's time to study and also the possibly tiredness that could certainly affect her performance.

Julian didn't have a problem with this. He wanted the best for Sam and he thought that a new place, where she would prepare herself better for the SAT's and college was enough for him to be convinced. He knew she missed Jack and their old school certainly was a memory of their friendship or whatever they had before the boy moved to Charlotte.

Actually Brooke and he had talked a few times about moving to LA or New York depending on Sam's college choice and give the whole family a new beginning. Tree Hill held a lot of bad memories. Most of them traumatizing and painful. He didn't want his women to be in the city where they had been attacked, kidnapped and almost killed.

Surely Peyton's baby girl birth didn't help as Brooke was once again chose the godmother but both adults agreed that in two years when Sam finished school that was what they would do. Their stay in Tree Hill wouldn't last.

Brooke didn't care that much of her bad memories. Surely Xavier and her accident had been really hard but she remembered little of the former and would have the marks of the latter for the rest of her life, regardless of where she was. She actually thought about both Sam and Julian. Their careers depended of being in cities like New York and Los Angeles and while she had finally accepted Julian's leave to be with her; she also knew that he wouldn't bear to be out of the market forever.

"So what did you think?" he asked her as they drove back home.

"It seems like a good school but does Tree Hill High" she offered biting her bottom lip. She knew that was a lie. There wasn't any comparison between the two schools but she wanted Sam to be close to her, not matter how selfish it was.

"Well I don't really know Tree Hill High that much but I guess both schools are hardly the same" he rationalized and Brooke knew he was right as much as he knew she was reluctant about the new school.

"I said both are good schools I didn't say they are the same. Surely they have a better staff, a better program, a better site and a better preparation to the SAT's but is it worth to have it all and have Sam away of us?" she questioned his eminent decision. She knew he was already convinced that St. Judith was the best place for Sam regardless if she would spend most time away of them or not.

"I know Baby but I guess we should think about what is better for Sam and not for us" he added softly. He didn't want her to think that she was selfish but he also wanted her to be reasonable about this. There was no doubt Charlotte was better for Sam.

"And who says it is better for her? Just because the education is better it doesn't mean she will be happier there Julian. I'm more concerned about her happiness then her grades" Brooke challenged but they weren't arguing. She was just trying to show him that offering a better education didn't make it automatically the best place.

"And how do we know if she will be happy there? I know for a fact that she misses Jack and she said more than once that she misses him being in the class with her. I guess she deserves a new beginning where she doesn't have to remember that Jack left and that Quentin died" he retorted.

"I guess this is not our call" she mused.

"Excuse me?" Julian asked incredulous. How come it wasn't their call as parents to decide where their daughter would study?

"Sam had been with us for less than one year and she is fifteen, almost sixteen. She is old enough to know what is good for her. Her life hadn't been easy and I don't want to turn it harder than it needs to be" she adamantly added.

"So this is it? We will ask her what she prefers and whatever she says it is done?" Julian tried to confirm what was crystal clear.

"No, not we. You are the one that thought about this and I was there only accompanying you. **You** will talk to her and whatever she says it is done" Brooke clarified to him that he was alone in this. She wasn't the one that would suggest her newly daughter to basically move away of their house.

Julian only muttered _okay_ and focused in the road and they remained silent for the rest of their way back to Tree Hill.

* * *

"Mom, Dad" Sam greeted as she entered the house heading to the kitchen.

"Hey Samsom, how was your day in the school?" he asked but Brooke remained silent.

Sam realized her mother wasn't in good mood and just shrugged off. Maybe it was PMS. "It was okay. There is nothing new at Tree Hill High"

"Good because I wanted to talk to you about it" Julian started unsure. He was still thinking about his fight with Brooke. He hated to fight with her but sometimes she was too stubborn and demanded things to be her way.

"What about it?" Sam asked with a puzzled face as she served herself a glass of juice.

"Today your mother and I visited an all-girls school in Charlotte that we've been thinking that should be good for you" he offered and the deadly glare that Brooke sent to him made him quickly correct himself "Actually I've been thinking" he cleared his throat and looked up to Sam that was yet processing the new information.

"All-girls school? In Charlotte?" she checked the information that she knew for sure she had listened correctly.

"Yes, they have a great program and teachers and I guess it would give you a better show in the SAT's"

"Well that wouldn't be bad, I guess my grades could definitely get higher" she shrugged off again walking towards her room.

"So this is it? Do you want to go?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Sure, why not?" the teenager coolly answered.

"Your dad just forgot to mention a small detail, Samantha. The principal doesn't really agree with you traveling to back and forth everyday and had suggested you to spend the whole week in the school and coming home only in the weekends" Brooke informed her daughter as she still held the same look at Julian. How come he could let out the most important information?

"Do you mean that I would only be here in the weekends?" Sam's facial expression changed drastically.

"And the holidays" Julian added quietly.

"Wow" she muttered and Julian could see in the girl's face what Brooke had said before. Sam didn't look any happy about. Quite the opposite she seemed sad and perplexed.

"It is just we've just got together, you know" she sighed and gave Julian a small smile that showed him how bad his idea had been.

"If you don't want to go, it is okay, Sam. this is only a suggestion" he regretfully offered feeling bad about the fight he had with Brooke because of _his stubbornness and demand to have things his way._

"Can I have some time to think? Just a few days?" she asked seeing that Julian was disappointed about the development of their discussion.

"Sure, kiddo. It is your decision. You know what's best for you better than your mother and me. We just entered your life and you have been through a lot of things. I don't want to make things worse for you. I thought that would be a good idea not only because of the education but also for you to have a new beginning now instead of waiting two more years until college. But it is ultimately your decision and whatever you decide your mother and I will support you" Julian pondered offering a smile and then a hug to his daughter. Brooke was right. No matter how much he thought that was the best for Sam the teenager was the one that should decide it. They didn't have a right to make things harder for her just because. She had had already enough in her life and he only wanted her to be happy. "Thank you, Daddy" she muttered in their embrace.

"I am sorry, Samsom if I went forward about all of this. I am only trying to figure what is best for you and your mother and sometimes I guess I am doing a very shitty work" he confessed remembering of Brooke's words to him. He hadn't realized he was so controlling and that blind by his so great ideas he probably didn't consider their feelings.

"No, you don't have to apologize for that. I know this is new for you but I can assure I've never been so happy in my life and that I am thankful that someone is thinking about me and about the best things to me" she increased her grip in his body and he was relieved to know that at least with Sam he was scoring some points, making the right moves.

"Don't forget that I love you and if I ever say or suggest something that will hurt you or that won't make you happy, you can say me, okay?" he offered as they broke their embrace.

She nodded and kissed his cheek and then her mother's before walking to her bedroom.

"You are making a good job with her" Brooke that had been silent finally said.

"I guess that it saves me for being a complete jerk and failure as the family head"

"You are not a failure and definitely not a jerk. You are just overprotective and I love you for that. It is that sometimes you can't say what is best for other people, Julian. I know what is best for me and to a certain extent Sam knows what's best for her but we both know that you want the best for us and we love you for that"

"Yeah, except that my stubbornness and blindness that prevented me to make better decisions. I was so sure that what I was doing was for the best that I never considered any other option"

"And that's not your fault and I really appreciate everything you did for us in these months, especially everything you gave up because of us. I feel like I own you so much and I want to support your decisions but sometimes I guess you are not right"

"I am sorry Baby, I'll try to be less controlling and more open about what Sam and you want instead of deciding everything by myself"

"Thank you, Honey. It means a lot to me. Sam and I are used to independent. We always had to take care of ourselves and we never really had someone that was unconditionally there for us and taking care of us and taking decisions based on our well being. I guess we need to learn how to depend and you how to decentralize the decisions"

"I guess you are right and I should be really crazy to try to figure everything by myself when I have such a wise and sensitive woman with me" he kissed her resting his forehead in hers as their lips broke apart.

"And I am just blessed to have such a thoughtful and careful man to me and to my daughter" she honestly offered with a smile.

"Thanks for showing me this" he whispered.

"Thanks for letting me show you" she reciprocated and leaned down to kiss him passionately.

* * *

_AN: Hey guys, I am sorry I didn't update last week as usual, but I had conjunctivitis and using the computer long enough to write a chapter wasn't the best recommendation for me. Here is the chapter and I guess there will be another one and then the epilogue. This chapter is about how they have problems, as any other couple and how they complement each other. Julian is always so decided and bold in his actions just like when he asked Brooke to move with him to LA along with Sam. This is the Julian that I love and Brooke always thinks a thousand times before taking another step in her life though she had felt compelled to take the final steps with Julian as a result of her accident and the miscarriage. She learned how to she should appreciate what she has in the present and take leaps of faith to assure that her future won't be only a faded memory of her old dreams. She matured and finally got rid of her fears with Julian supporting her but she still think a lot before taking a decision._

_I will let you decide whether Sam will decide to go to the new school or not and also any suggestion you may have for the epilogue. In the two remaining chapters - that I am yet to write - we will have the fashion show, a surprise b-day party and a couple of cliches that I'll write to wrap up this fic. I am sucker for happy endings :P_

_So it means that all the other characters that had been missing in this fic for so long will be back. Leyton, Naley, Victoria and Jamie will certainly be part of the next events._

_Anyway, I hope you can forgive me for the late update and hopefully next week I come back with the next-to-last of this fic._

_Thanks to everybody that reviewed last chapter: Artemi, Syrine, cullentreehill, Maigu and sb1218._

_Talk to you soon,_

_Babi_


	33. Engaged

**A Love To Remember**

**Chapter 32 - Engaged**

* * *

Brooke and Victoria had been working non-stop in the fashion show that had finally arrived. They had agreed to do it in Tree Hill as it was easier for Brooke that still had some problems moving around. She made progress with the clutches but that was it, no prospect of when she would retire them.

Millie as usual had been a live-saver for both brunettes and everything seemed set up for the show that was scheduled to start in a couple of hours.

"Nervous?" Julian asked from behind wrapping his arms around her waist as she checked the first people arriving from the wheelchair.

"Yes. What if all these people came down here to see a failure? Tree Hill is not what I would call the fashion reference of the country" she admitted jittery.

"What they will see is how great and talented you are and in the very end they will be graced by your mesmerizing figure"

"Walking down on clutches, how beautiful is that?"

"We never know what the night has for you" he kissed the top of her head. Brooke forced a curl in her lips and Julian knew how afraid she was now. He told here everything would work fine and kissing her again he walked away giving her time for her next visitor.

"Hey there, B. Davis" Peyton announced as she entered the backstage.

"Hey P. Scott. Where is that adorable family of yours? I miss my goddaughter. I am sorry I am absent lately" Brooke tried to cool herself down.

"We totally understand, don't worry Brooke. I guess you already have as much in your plate with this show so I got Sawyer's a babysitter today. No crying during your moment, just after it" she explained hugging her friend. "Happy tears surely"

"Thanks, Peyt, I guess I am indeed a buddle of nerves" she smiled weakly.

"What's up with the wheelchair? I thought you had been walking with the clutches pretty nicely" Peyton frowned to her friend and she knew Brooke was insecure about the whole thing.

"I don't want people's pity but I don't want to make a scene by falling in the aisle. I am not sure how I will make it there. I even asked Victoria to do it for me" she explained as her mother entered in as well.

"Which I refused surely. Peyton" she offered a tight smile to the girl that she had told so many unflattering things before"

"Victoria" Peyton answered as uncomfortable.

"Everything is taken care. The models are putting on make-up and the dresses are just waiting for them" she grinned to her daughter and tried to give her some confidence. She knew Brooke wasn't that much worried about the collection, which she was sure would be a hit, but about her condition. Brooke had tried her best to be positive about her recovery and she made some progress as a result but she was also tired of trying so hard and now she was nervous and her legs were willing to fail her.

"Thanks, mom. So I guess I should getting dressed myself" and both Peyton and Victoria knew better than that dimples-less smile.

"I'll be in the first line of non-important people cheering for you" Peyton gave her best friend a hug and a big smile.

"Thank you for being there for me Peyt. I guess I've been not being a very good friend lately but so many things happened and I was so afraid and…"

"Shhh" Peyton cut her off "I still own you a lot B. Davis, we are far from being even so this is my turn, okay?" she held Brooke's hand and a confident smile in her face.

"Thanks" Brooke quietly whispered.

"Now, let's have the star of the night ready" Peyton announced as she steered Brooke to the make-up room.

* * *

"Hey Tigger" Haley offered entering the room where Peyton and Brooke were.

"Well I guess it is a good day indeed. I have my two best friends me with me at the same time" Brooke offered a sincere smile to Haley that smiled back and leaned down to hug her friend.

"And whose fault is that?" she jokes smirking to the brunette.

"I guess I deserve that, I am sorry that I am so abs…."

"Stop right there Brooke Davis. We are here for you for a change, okay? So deal with it and let the life saving for later" the soft and motherly tone of Haley's voice calming Brooke a bit. She had been guilty for not being there for her friends lately. But the recovery, both physically and emotionally from not only the accident but also the miscarriage was really hard on Brooke. She used all her strength to make this show and to get better as much as possible. She had seen her goddaughter a couple of times though baby Sawyer was now almost two months old.

"But I promise a girl's night later next week, okay? And it includes my dearest and beautiful goddaughter" Brooke truly smiled for the first time ever since her friends came.

"Now that would be great, I am sure she misses you" Peyton added.

"Are those the dresses?" Haley asked as she walked up to the rack.

"The only and ones" Brooke sighed nervously.

"Oh my God, I so want one of this. Check it out Peyton" Haley took the hanger and rested the dress over her own.

"This collection is going to be a success B. Davis. I guess this is the best of you in some time" Peyton commented as she checked the other dresses.

"This one has your name written all over it, Peyt" Haley announced as she took another hanger and placed in front of Peyton's figure.

"I guess the bitch could dress it and make it to the aisle. How come did you already lose all your pregnancy fat in only two months?" Brooke lightheartedly commented.

"As if she had any pregnancy fat during her pregnancy, this slut" Haley followed Brooke's joke.

"Hey, as far as I remember you did a great job with Jamie pregnancy and I am sure Brooke Davis here will make an ever better one"

Suddenly the smile in Brooke's face dropped and both friends looked between each other and they knew they hit a nerve though they had no idea of why as Brooke was in a steady relationship with Julian and had even adopted Sam.

"I guess I already did a great job about that" the tears shimmered in her eyes and immediately Peyton and Haley put the dresses back in the rack and walked up to Brooke.

"What are you talking about, Brooke?" Haley was the first to ask.

One of the reasons why she avoided her friends, in addition to the obvious ones, was that she couldn't hide the miscarriage from them very long if they were too close so she hid herself entirely as she always did. Blaming only her hard time recovering wasn't the whole truth.

"Honey, what is it about?" Peyton reached out for her hand as the first tears rolled down Brooke's porcelain face.

"The night Rebecca took Sam… I had a miscarriage. I almost died bleeding and if Julian hadn't come back home I probably would have" she sniffled looking down to her feet.

"Oh my God, Brooke!" Haley brought her hands to her mouth and Peyton finally understood why Brooke suddenly became a stranger. It must have been hard for her friend to get over it, especially seeing Peyton pregnant and then giving birth to a perfect daughter.

"I am so sorry, Honey" Haley leaned down to hug the brunette as Peyton was yet to be able to react. She didn't know what she could say now for Brooke. She had called the designer many times excitedly about the baby's first moves, the baby's ultrasounds and the nursery. She had no idea of what Brooke had been going through but it didn't make her any guiltier now.

"I am sorry, B." she apologetically muttered as her own tears find their way out of her eyes.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you guys but it was too hard. Julian had a heart arrest the same night and I almost lost him too. It was too painful and I didn't want to spoil your pregnancy Peyt" Brooke wiped some of her tears but the second batch was even more numerous at the memory of almost losing the man she loved so much.

"You don't have anything to apologize for. We are sorry you had to go through this all by yourself" Peyton answered back also hugging her friend.

"Julian and Victoria were there for me and lately Sam too" Brooke tried to comfort her best friends that now felt so much for her.

"Is everything okay with you? I mean physically?" Haley asked thinking about what could have threatened Brooke's life. A simple miscarriage wouldn't do that.

"Yeah, I lost one of my tubes but other than this everything is fine. I had an appointment a couple of weeks ago and it seems like my body healed completely already" she explained and the look of both of her friends showed her how bad they felt about her.

"Good we have to keep the good chain and the world totally needs more Brooke Davis" Haley offered lightheartedly.

"And I guess mini-Julians will do some good too" Peyton tried to lighten up a bit. The show would start in an hour and they certainly didn't want Brooke's eyes red and puff.

"Nobody deserves more to have a baby than you Brooke" the redhead completed.

"Thanks girls. At the time I couldn't think about anything else or getting pregnant again. It was too hard on me and Julian and that's why we had that getaway"

"Yeah, I thought it was a bit weird for you to take a boy to the woods when you definitely couldn't have sex but we can always count on Brooke to find a way" Peyton followed Haley's previous tone.

"Well I guess I lost my touch because the last time we did it was the first and I am starting to think if there will ever be a second" Brooke showed her frustration about the lack of sex but also followed her friends attempt to change the subject. She knew they would talk exhaustedly about it after the show.

"See. It is not my fault that you are always talking about your sex life. You keep talking about it around me and dad lectures_ me_" Sam said as she entered the room.

"Your timing is just perfect, sweetie" Brooke smirked and Sam grimaced at the pet name leading Brooke to laugh harder. She needed the distraction now to make it to the show.

"Oh I would love to see Julian lecturing Sam about his and Brooke's sex life" Peyton smirked to Sam and nodded to Brooke. They would talk about what they just found out later.

"Trust me, it is amusing" Brooke chuckled as her daughter blushed.

"I don't think there is any amusement in this" Sam voiced lowly.

"Trust me, there is a lot" Peyton laughed and Brooke followed suit, the tears finally subsiding.

"How is the school?" Haley asked Sam

"It is okay. You are certainly missed" she smiled softly.

"I hate to interrupt the sisterhood feast but Brooke needs to get ready" Victoria entered the room closely followed by Millie.

"Well I just wanted to wish you good luck" Sam was the first to bid Brooke hugging her mother tightly.

"I can't wait to see their jaw dropping, B. Davis. You rocked it" Haley followed Sam actions and then Peyton "Go there and show there how brave, brilliant and beautiful you are, Brooke Davis" she whispered and the three girls left, leaving Brooke, Victoria and Millie behind.

"Millie, get John back here. Brooke needs to fix her make-up and please take the dresses for the models to dress up" she ordered the assistant and then turned to her daughter.

"And you missy, no more tears _before_ the show, okay?" she dunned "Besides I handle them much better when they are celebratory and accompanied by French champagne" she smiled to her daughter.

"Thanks, mom" Brooke said and John entered to room to reapply her make-up.

* * *

Victoria sat in one of the bar stools watching proudly her daughter's creations being worshipped by the critics. The way they turned surprised and somewhat excited to their assistants and friends assured her that the new collection was a success.

"How much long until it finishes and Brooke enters with the models?" Julian asked sliding in the seat by her side.

"Where have you been? Do you think Brooke won't realize that you weren't in the audience? You know she is seeing everything from backstage" she hissed. It was hard enough for Brooke without his lack of support.

"I was taking her care of her celebration, thank you Vicky" he grinned proudly and she knew that mischievous smile.

"Don't ever call me that again" she weakly demanded, trying to suppress the smile in her face.

"How long?" he insisted in his first question.

"Three more dresses" she relented

"Great. Good to see you again, Vicky" he smirked and walked away letting a very intrigued Victoria behind him. He was up to something but she trusted that boy too much and she would let him do whatever he planned.

* * *

"Hi" his voice echoed in the big backstage where his girlfriend struggled with the clutches.

"Where have you been?" she asked disappointed.

"Taking care that your night is perfect. Is it your time to shine already?" he asked giving her a yellow rose that brought a smile to her face.

"Thanks. Yeah, one more dress and I have to enter with the models" he could see the nervousness in her face and listen it in her tense tone.

"Time to make an impression, Brooke Davis" he offered his arm for her as he watched the models lining up to get back to the aisle.

"What? I can't do it without the clutches Julian" she panicked.

"Yes you do, Baby and I will be there standing by your side, with a proud grin of my Lead Girl" he kissed her cheek and she finally accepted his offer, holding her arms in his muscular one.

"Slowly, girls" he asked before the models started to walk out of the backstage "The Lead Star has to show her beauty and elegance for long enough" he announced and Brooke got teary.

At first it was hard to find balance holding on just one side but Julian firm grip helped her and she got a bit more confident.

The audience stood up to applaud Brooke as she made it to the stage, arm hung on Julian's and a big smile in her face. They walked slowly and though she limped she still looked elegant in her strapless ivory dress. Brooke's legs were trembling even more now, though it had nothing else to do with her motion limitation but the thrilling emotion that she felt as they acclaimed her some more.

"See? Everybody loves Brooke Davis" Julian whispered as he helped her bending down to thank the recognition they offered her.

"And Brooke Davis loves you" she looked up to him showing her perfect dimples.

They made their way back to behind the curtains and in no time her friends and mother were there to congratulate her in person.

"I told you it would be a hit"

"It is Brooke Davis in her best ass-kicking skills"

"Congratulations Brooke"

"Thank you guys" she smiled back as she remained sat in the wheelchair, receiving their hugs. Her legs hurt a bit because she had made an extra effort walking down with Julian but she wouldn't have it any other way.

"You were amazing, Baby" he finally found his way back to the woman he loved so much.

"Thanks, Jules. I wouldn't have done it without you, none of this" she locked her eyes with his and everybody in the room could seem the intimate moment they were sharing. Haley nodded to Peyton and showed the exit door and one by one they left the backstage area, without bidding Brooke bye to do not interrupt their moment.

"Wanna celebrate at home?" he took both of her hands and helped her to stand up on her shaky legs.

"Sure" she nodded as her lips slowly broke into a smile.

He wrapped his arms around her and took her in his arms, bridal style and kissing her passionately he walked out to the exit door their friends walked not long ago.

* * *

"We should call Sam and ask her to bring my clutches and wheelchair" Brooke said as soon as they stopped in her driveway.

"She is coming back tonight but we can take care of it tomorrow" he unlocked his seatbelt and leaned to kiss her.

Brooke quickly answered to his actions bringing her hands to the back of his neck and sucking his lips as if they were her air.

"Let's get inside, I have something for you" he suggested as they broke apart, their lips swollen and red.

"I can try to do it" she offered as he took her again in his arms.

"Actually I don't want you to get any more tired" he shut the car's door and walked to her doorstep.

He stopped with his back to the front door and captured her lips with his one more time, though this one was quick and soft "I love you" he grinned.

"I love you too. What are you up to Producer?" she smiled suspiciously.

"Trying to make up for you" he confessed as he opened the door behind him and spun her around revealing the sight of their living room.

"Oh my God" she exclaimed bringing her hands to her mouth as she saw the many yellow rose petals all over the place.

"Did you like it?" his illegal grin showed how radiating he was for making her happy.

"I loved it, you didn't need to worry about it" she looked up to him with the most loving look.

"I wanted to because you deserve this and much more" he stepped inside and walked to the couch sitting her down.

He pulled the coffee table closer to the couch and sat there, being in front of her. "I knew today was very important to you and that was one of the reasons why you put so much effort in your physiotherapy sessions. I didn't want anything to go wrong and God knows how the last three months had been to me, how hard it was for me to resist you. I know the last time we talked about it things didn't end well and it looked like it was one more of my dictating decisions but I couldn't take any risks. No matter how much I love you and making love with you is what I crave every day, I had to think of you and not me"

"I guess you are forgiven" she breathed out only above a whisper.

"But the main reason was because the next time I'd made you mine I wanted you to really be mine. Not my girlfriend only but my future wife and now that we assured that you can walk down the aisle" he took the little velvet box from his jacket and opening he revealed the beautiful diamond ring.

"Oh God, Julian" Brooke blinked repeatedly at the ring and the tears shimmered in her eyes.

"Will you…."

"Yes" she cut him off bringing his lips to hers and kissing him with all her love and passion.

* * *

_AN: Well I had found pretty easy to write this chapter and as it is the next-to-last episode I decided to just post because the epilogue will definitely be a shorter chapter that I can write quicker especially after this chapter - which I think is the best the chapter I ever wrote - so anything I write as epilogue will be a downer. So I'll posting it today and I hope to post the epilogue next week._

_My plan is to write a sequel but not immediately especially because I need to get a plot and actually write some chapters before I post. So I guess around March, especially because I have to projects outlined - Brulian fics, surely - and one of them has some potential but I will only started working in one of them when this one is ended and I will only start this one sequel when I finish Hope or Lying Helpless in Her Arms because I guess I can't really handle more than three fics. Actually two would be ideal because currently I update Hope once by month..._

_Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and thanks to Maigu, Artemi, Syrine, othlvr16, Sab, cullentreehill and Love me some Julian._

_Talk to you soon,_

_Babi_


	34. Epilogue

**A Love To Remember**

**Epilogue**

* * *

"So did they get all the boxes already?" Brooke asked from her car as she arrived at her house.

"Yes. We are just waiting for you, Baby" he leaned down in her car window and kissed her passionately.

They broke apart and Brooke stepped out the car only to be met by his arms folding her.

"I am going to miss this city."

"I won't" he smirked.

"Well this is my city" she explained still in his arms.

"And the place that almost took you away from me" Julian winced slightly at the memory of the past year in Tree Hill.

"But I guess it is also the place that you met me" she tried to lighten up.

"True but I have related to Brooke Davis way before meeting Brooke Davis"

"It had its good memories" she rubbed her engagement ring.

"It certainly has but I have a feeling we will be building even better memories in LA" the upbeat tone in his voice convinced her so though she already had reasons enough to believe it.

"Hopefully. Where is Sam?" she asked not seeing her daughter anywhere.

"She went to Haley's to say goodbye" he pretended to scratch his side to avoid her look. He was a bad liar especially to Brooke. But his impersonation and her excitement to start a new life, literally, didn't allow her to see that he was trying to avoid her gaze.

"But we had a farewell dinner just yesterday and they will go with us to the airport" Brooke questioned but not for one minute thinking he was lying.

"I guess she couldn't wait. Anyway I told her we would stop by and take her" he now stretched his neck and this time Brooke looked puzzled but let it go because she was interested in celebrate the good news in a different fashion.

"Well we do have a lot of time before our flight so I guess we could do some more interesting things than go to Haley's" she mischievously suggested.

"Sorry honey but she already promised that we would eat there before the flight" Julian used his honest disappoint by not having sex with his fiancée again to disguise his lies.

"Why do you keep denying me sex?" she whined playfully.

"I would hardly say this as today we already did it twice" he chuckled. Brooke was like a Vulcan and he wasn't complaining at all.

"But I have a lot of energy" she slipped her hands in his chest.

"I know Baby, but some of us are only human"

"Fine, fine, fine, but we are so making a visit to the air plane toilet. That's a very long flight to LA" she informed him.

"You are crazy, Lead Girl" he smirked amused by her proposal.

"And that's why you love me Producer. Now let's go, if I can't have sex I might as well enjoy my godchildren the best I can" she smiled thinking how today would be special.

"And how do know if Peyton or Sawyer are there?" he asked suspiciously. Did she know their plans?

"I called her and told her I wanted to talk to Haley and her before we left. But she was already at Haley's so I guess stopping by might be a good idea after all"

* * *

They arrived at Haley's house and Julian tried his best to talk about anything else other than the visit to their friend. Actually all her friends were there to make a surprised birthday party. True enough her birthday was still a week ago but it didn't matter they wouldn't lose the chance to throw Brooke a party.

Everything was ready and Julian had the hard mission to take Brooke there. His lying skills were horrible and if Brooke wasn't so excited about the news she would have caught him in action. She was exultant for her recovery. In few days she would let go of the clutches and the timing couldn't be any better. She would need to walk by her own in her new life in LA.

They finally parked in the driveway. Both were a bit anxious about the events that were about to develop and showed some resistance leaving the car. Julian finally did it and moving to the passenger's side, he opened the door for her to step out, helping her.

He quickly kissed her cheek and smiled to her and she thought it was odd that he was already smiling to her as if he knew what she was about to tell him.

They were almost in the doorstep when Brooke stopped walking and holding his hand she led him to also stop in his tracks.

"There is something I wanted to tell to Haley and Peyton and surely Sam, Lucas, Nathan and everybody else but especially Haley and Peyton" she told him somewhat nervously.

Julian caught the uneasiness in her actions and uncertainty in her voice and looking at her with concern he imagined if Tree Hill would give him one more reason for him to want to be in Los Angeles before the sunset.

"Is everything okay?" he asked in the brief silence.

"Yeah, it is just you are the first person I want to tell this" her smile was finally breaking in her beautiful face and his heart was beating more easily seen her features changing for better.

"What is it?" he asked clueless.

"We are starting a live together. Like really starting a life together" she hinted but he was yet to understand her.

"Yeah and that's why I want to leave this city before anything bad happens" he followed her happy features.

"Well I sort of mean like really starting a life together. More like creating" she offered and he had never seen her eyes shining like now but he was yet to understand though now it was pretty clear.

"A very beautiful life with our very beautiful daughter" he grinned to her and even before she said her next words he had finally got the last clue.

"I am pregnant" she announced as she watched his face lightening up. At first his grin was just perfect and beautiful as always and he soon brought her to arms holding her very tight and quickly breaking the embrace to kiss her passionately.

The next time she looked to his god face he had tears slowly falling from his chocolate eyes and the sexy and illegal grin was now even more beautiful as his lips trembled a little in a mix of emotions that led him to tears and prevented him to be able to form words.

Brooke couldn't hold back her tears at the sight of the man she loved more than life being so touched by the news. She didn't expect any less from Julian but still his reaction had tugged at her heart.

"Say something" she whispered as he looked at her with the same mesmerized gaze.

"I love you so much!!!!!" was all he could say before he brought her lips to his again kissing her passionately.

"I love you too" she responded as their lips separated.

"You just made me the happiest man of the whole world" he said louder than he realized. He couldn't hold the excitement back.

"I must be the most fertile woman in the world and don't ever let me have unprotected sex with you again because your guys are business" she laughed showing her dimples fully.

"That's because that night was special and it was marked forever and I will love you forever" he remembered of the day that their baby was probably made, as it was the only time they had unprotected sex ever since the accident.

_

* * *

Flashback Starts_

"_Will you…."_

"_Yes" she cut him off bringing his lips to hers and kissing him with all her love and passion._

_He couldn't have enough of her kisses but the erotic dance of their tongues was arousing him very quickly. Standing up he took her in his arms, bridal style promptly reaching for her lips with his own_

"_Aren't you supposed to do this after we get married?" she asks as they break apart for him to open their bedroom's door._

"_I am not fond of traditions" he confesses bringing his lips to hers again._

"_Yeah, I could see that for the lack of the 'be in one-knee' thing" she smiled as he laid her down in their bed._

"_I plan to make it up for you with a lot of non-traditional positions" he smirked naughtily _

"_Well now that you mentioned it; I guess I am not too fond of traditions either" her eyes darkened with desire to the man in front of her._

_He slipped his hands in her legs, reaching her thighs and leading Brooke to close her eyes and moan in pleasure. The slowly pulled down her stockings and laid over her kissing the lips he loved intensely._

_Brooke was unbuttoning his dress shirt the best she could but the lack of control of her own body made the simple task much more complicated than it would be. She was trembling as he left her lips and found his way to her ears and then her neck. As she worked in his buttons he worked in her zipper and having a better self-control than her soon he was done with her dress also pulling it down her beautiful body._

_He finished the work her hands had started and took the chance to also get rid of his pants before meeting her body with his again._

"_I waited this for so long" he confessed as he kissed her neck._

"_Me too, Honey. I want this more than I can say" she whispered trying to hold back the moans that were already in her throat._

"_I love you, Brooklyn Penelope Davis" he kissed her in the lips._

"_I love you too, Julian Michael Baker" she replied when they broke the contact of their mouths._

_Julian unclasped her bra and then reached for her panties rolling it down her perfect legs leaving a trail of kisses where the lacy material slipped._

_When he reached for her foot, he took the panties totally away and also got rid of his underwear. He made the way back to her upper body kissing and caressing with his hands her calves, thighs, hips, stomach, chest and finally reaching her lips again._

_His hands didn't follow his mouth and had found their place in each of her breasts and this time Brooke couldn't hold back the moans which only aroused Julian more._

_He reached for his pants and then his wallet but his lips never abandoned hers. As his hands examined his wallet looking for what he wanted her own hands found their way to his back and clutching them he also led him to groan._

_He broke the contact in her face and turned to his wallet to be deeply disappointed._

"_I can't believe it" he frustrated uttered._

"_What?" she gasped still excited by his hot body on hers._

"_I don't have any condom" he confessed "I knew I was missing something"_

"_That won't be a problem at all" she moved her hands to the back of his neck, bringing his lips back to hers._

"_We'll take care of this later, now I want you" she said in his already swollen mouth._

"_Good because I don't think I can stop it" he moved to the spot right behind her ear and led his newly fiancée to moan loudly._

_Her last show of pleasure aroused him to the edge and he couldn't wait one more second to have the stunning feeling of being inside of the woman he loved so much. Not wasting any more second he leaned on his elbows, which were lying by her head side and looking at her he lay down his body until he entered her._

_Brooke couldn't hold the cry back as she groaned in pleasure feeling his length occupying every inch of her center. As he entered she moaned louder and louder and when he finally started the thrusts she was already absolutely wet and excited._

_Julian was very careful in his actions. He knew her body was probably sore because of the unexpected exercise to walk to the stage without any other support than his arms. But just because he was gentle, it didn't it wasn't intense and hot. The way his hands possessed and massaged her breasts were absolutely electrifying and inflaming and soon she was close to the climax._

_Julian could feel Brooke's body trembling under his also shaking frame. A day hadn't pass that he wouldn't remember the feeling he got when he was inside of her for the first time in his life and now that he was reliving it he could see that his memories didn't make her justice. It was much better than he ever remembered._

_Feeling her tossing under him he saw that she would soon come and he wanted to make it unforgettable for her. He sped up his thrust and brought her calves to rest in his shoulders. He didn't want to hurt her legs and taking them out of his way finally gave him the change to fully enter her and his fast and deep thrusts soon led her to the climax._

_Brooke cried out his name and many other intelligible words as she released her cream in him and giving her a couple of minutes to finally recover he intensified the thrusts again, even harder than before and in no time he also released in her._

_He detached her legs from his shoulders and lying down in the bed by her side he brought her to his chest saying how much he loved her and how amazing she was. Brooke reciprocated the words as they regained some strength._

"_This time I __**will remember**__ it forever" she whispered as he rubbed her wet hair._

"_Good because I don't plan to spend any less time with you" he kissed her lips passionately._

The End

_

* * *

AN: First of all I'd like to thank to everyone that read, reviewed, subscribed to updates and favorite'd this fic and that will still be doing it in the future. You guys are great!_

_I know a lot of you are reading this fic ever since the prologue and as it was a few months ago I may stress that Brooke's last line is about how she will remember they made love__ this time__ as she didn't remember the first time around – not entirely at least, only flashes. So in case you forgot that little fact, here is the reminder ;)_

_I am definitely thinking about a sequel but I have another two outlines written for new Brulian fics – one of them it is going to be a very different plot, at least one I have never, never read about but I am sure someone already wrote, there is nothing absolutely original, especially if you talk about a syndrome – and no, it doesn't involve any disease but a psychological syndrome. So after I'm finished with __**Lying Helpless in her Arms**__ or __**Hope **__I will start the sequel to __**A Love To Remember**__ because I want to write the facts that they will remember. Maybe in this sequel I could try a The Notebook thing – like if they were telling the story to someone, probably their grandkids instead of one of them._

_So this is it, talk to you guys soon. Thanks a lot again.  
_

_Babi  
_


End file.
